El teorema de Pitágoras
by Leyla Zind
Summary: Una asesoría extra clase lleva a algo más entre dos jóvenes chicas, años más tarde se vuelven a encontrar en el lugar menos esperado para Hermione Granger. Pansy, decidida a recuperar lo que tuvieron un día, pone su empeño en lograr que esa castaña recuerde el amor que nunca debió dejar escapar...N/A:AU, no mágico. FEMSLASH! LEE BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO! (; ) muy sexy)
1. Luchando contra la ignorancia

_**Esta es un mini-fic que me brinco a la cabeza durante el receso vacacional, pero que por razones fuera de mi alcance (problemas con mi otra cuenta para los que no sabían) no lo pude publicar hasta encontrar solución medio convincente. **_

_**En fin, aquí les dejo esto que me llego a mi cabeza inquieta.**_

_**Espero que les guste, lo escribi pensando en mi persona especial, publico antes que la continuación de Acción y Reacción, porque..bueno ya saben mis razones jeje, aqui les dejo espero les agrade!**_

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, CONTIENE Y CONTENDRÁ SUCESOS TIPO YURI, SI NO ESTAS DE A CUERDO EN ESTAS RELACIONES NO LO LEAS, ESTAS EN LA HISTORIA EQUIVOCADA!**

**CHICA-CHICA! ****VIVA EL YURI!**

* * *

**"El teorema de Pitágoras"**

**_Capitulo 1ro_**

**_Luchando contra la ignorancia_**

Con solo 17 años era la chica más importante e inteligente de su curso.

Innegablemente hermosa, sencilla, natural y con un don de gentes envidiable, parecía ser la chica perfecta, aquella que espera a ser descubierta por un atento caballero, capaz de entregar más del cien por ella, entregada y perseverante, con un extraordinaria capacidad para desarrollar temas matemáticos de la más alta complejidad.

De grandes y brillantes ojos color miel, cabello ondulado y castaño claro, resplandeciente contra el sol, labios gruesos y rosados, delicadas facciones faciales, delgada, con una figura envidiable para alguien que en su vida practicaba algún deporte. Inteligente, hermosa y social, palabras clave entre sus compañeros de clase para referirse a ella, Hermione Granger.

Exitosa como presidente de su clase y las mejores notas, parecía Hermione que no podía desear nada más. A solo unos meses de concluir su educación media (bachillerato), se encontraba en la disyuntiva propia de las chicas a esa edad…Salir o no con el chico que, por estatus social "debía" ser para ella, Ronald Weasley, el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer.

Chico de atractivo cuerpo, sonrisa encantadora, ojos de un azul profundo en los que más de una al verlos se perdía en ellos, alto y cono estilo, eran las mínimas cualidades que siempre le daba su séquito de 'amigas' a Hermione como aliciente a salir con él.

Solamente se limitaba a sonreírles contestando _"Si es mono, pero aun no tengo tiempo para eso"_ más ella solo se interesaba en poder continuar sus actividades en el club de álgebra _"Vaya, al menos no soy una cabeza hueca, como todos piensan por nacer no fea"_ era su pensamiento muy a su modo, modesto, desde su punto, mas no alzado como muchos pensaban seria su actitud.

Con el tiempo encima para el término de su educación media, Hermione atravesaba un bache académico, debía tomar clase o alguna asesoría que demostrara el manejo de un instrumento musical, ¿el problema? Hermione jamás fue buena coordinándose ni para bailar mucho menos para crear música o tratar de _"Estoy frita, debo acreditar esto"_ se dijo en voz alta frente a un cartel de información, donde leía los nombres de alumnos que podrían ayudarle con su pequeño problema.

Estaba anotando en su pequeña libreta los nombres de los posibles candidatos a ayudarle cuando sintió que alguien le empujo por la espalda ocasionando que se estrellara contra la pared frente a ella, un leve _"ouch" _seguido de un_ ¿estás bien?"_ a su espalda logra escuchar Hermione hablarle muy cerca del oído, pues quien le ha aplastado quedo a su altura tras ella.

_- Ja! ¡Te dije que no me ganarías a llegar al corredor de los avisos! – _Canturreo la voz tras una conmocionada Hermione, quien aún no se separaba de la pared donde estaba, literalmente, embarrada y presionada tras un cuerpo q le impedía separarse de ese lugar.

_- Dis...disculpa ¿podrías aparte un poco? ¡Necesito moverme de aquí – _pidió la castaña con suma amabilidad, dada sus condiciones, a quien le mantuviera oprimida contra su voluntad.

_- ¡Oh, disculpa! ¡Si, si claro, te ayudo_! – dijo la voz tenue tras ella.

Hermione sintió como lentamente el cuerpo que le oprimía se separaba de ella, la castaña se giró despacio para observar quien le había empujado y se sorprendió de lo que encontró, pues la persona en cuestión, según ella, no tenía por qué estar buscando tutor musical, de ningún tipo artístico de hecho.

Frente a ella tenía a Pansy Parkinson tendiéndole la mano y tocando su herida en la frente, la chica por la que todos los jóvenes del instituto estaban más que locos, ardían por ella y tenía propuestas amorosas por parte de sus compañeros, ambos sexos a decir verdad.

Como si no creyera quien estaba ayudándole, Hermione comenzó a recorrer con la mirada a quien estaba tocando su leve raspón en la frente, sonriente le miraba con unos enormes ojos verdes tan brillantes como esmeraldas, cuerpo perfecto cual náyade, de negros y largos cabellos, piel tan nívea que podría notarse el mínimo rastro de polvo en ella, breve cintura, largas piernas asentadas por el corto del dobladillo de la falda de su uniforme, labios delicados y rojizos que contrastaban con la claridad de su piel y un maquillaje en ojos que profundizaba aún más su mirada.

Hermione pareció darse cuenta que estaría observando bobamente, la belleza de aquella chica, que aunque en su curso, nunca habían cruzado palabra, salvo un _hola_ o _adiós_, Hermione era conocida por sus méritos académicos, Pansy por el contrario, era popular, a su pesar, por la posición que el apellido familiar le brindaba sin contar el estatus económico que poseían.

Por al menos 2 minutos en completo silencio, Hermione observo cada facción de aquella chica con atención. Abrió sorprendida los ojos al notar en el rostro de Pansy una sonrisa confusa.

_- Yo…lo… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?_ – Repitió su pregunta Pansy, volteando a ver a su amigo, aun con las manos en los hombros de la castaña y sugirió llevar a la castaña a la enfermería – _Quizá le ocasione algún golpe malo Draco_ – dijo a su amigo preocupada.

Draco, quien en ese momento era el acompañante de locuras de Pansy, Rubio y de palida piel, alto, fornido, de ojos grices como el mercurio, era el mejor amigo de Pansy, compañero de locuras en su infancia y confidentes uno del otro desde siempre, observaba con curiosidad la mirada que Hermione le dirijía a Pansy, el Rubio sonrió y sacudió negativamente la cabeza diciendo – _Ella parece sorprendida de que estés hablándole o tocándole -_ Al escuchar eso Hermione pareció reaccionar.

- _Disculpa_ – dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza y tomando ambas manos de Pansy con las suyas, alejándoles con delicadeza de sus hombros – _no es nada solo me quede pensando en cómo pudiste colisionar contra mí –_ dijo sonriente la castaña aun sosteniendo las manos de la chica de cabellos oscuros entre sus manos.

Sonriendo aún más Pansy se relajó, y comenzó a reír suavemente, esa risa era lo más hermoso que Hermione podría haber escuchado nunca en su vida, música, si definitivamente es música viva! "_Si tan solo pudiera escucharle más veces_" pensó la castaña.

Una vez a una distancia que no incomodase a la castaña, invadiendo su espacio personal, la pelinegra paro de reír un poco, lo mismo que Draco, comenzando a relatar el porqué del accidente.

_- Veras, Granger –_ comenzó pero Hermione levanto una mano en señal de silencio y le cubrió los labios chitando.

_- Llámame Hermione, somos compañeras de clase desde hace más de 4 años –_ dijo sonriente.

Pansy se sorprendió de la soltura y naturalidad del gesto de la castaña, así que solo asintió y continúo hablando.

_- Uhm por donde iba... ah! Si, Decía que Draco me reto a llegar primero corredor de los avisos, pero como yo soy más rápida supe que llegaría primero – _dijo orgullosa y sonriendo irónicamente, con cara de te lo dije a Draco, quien solo se limitaba a negar levemente sonriendo ante las choradas de Pansy.

_- Y sin contar que saliste a la cuenta de 2 en vez del 3, pues si, eres mejor…mejor tramposa –_ interfirió, indignado, en la conversación de las féminas el rubio.

_- ¡Oh, calla mal perdedor! – _dirigió sus palabras a su amigo rubio Pansy _– dejemos en que no me debes nada y aun así gane yo –_ dio por terminada la discusión orgullosa de ser la única ganadora.

_- Granger, estas bien, ¿necesitas ir a la enfermería? _– pregunto Draco preocupado.

_- No, gracias ya estoy mejor – _contesto a ambos sonriéndoles y notando que en sus manos aun tenia sujetas las de la pelinegra, con un visible rubor en sus mejillas las soltó pidiendo disculpas con la mirada, a lo que Pansy solo sonrió.

_- Bueno, Pans, nos vemos en clase, debo ver a una chica – _dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga yse retiró el rubio dejando a las chicas sumidas en un incómodo pero brevísimo silencio.

Observando como el rubio se perdía de vista, Hermione fue la que rompió el silencio.

_- Uhm, Parkinson, ¿qué haces por este rumbo?, según se tu no necesitas ayuda con nada – _dijo pensativa la castaña - _eres de las mejores en casi todo, bueno al menos eres mejor que yo y por mucho, en las actividades que me cuesta dominar – _dijo sonriente y amable.

Pansy solo arrugo levemente la frente pensando en lo que dijo Hermione.

_- Te pediré lo mismo que has hecho con migo –_ dijo con voz seria la pelinegra.

Esas palabras alertaron a Hermione "Seguramente la incomode y me pedirá q me aleje, bien Hermione, bien" se regañaba mentalmente la castaña.

_- Llámame por mi nombre también, por favor –_ sonrió Pansy acercándose a sentar en la banca que estaba en medio de los avisos pegados a la pared, con delicadeza y elegancia tomo asiento cruzando las piernas de manera elegante y sofisticada, sonriente levanto la mirada expectante de Hermione.

La castaña sonrió ante lo que le pidió la chica, y notando que le dejo libre un lugar le acompaño a sentarse en la misma banca.

_- Te preguntaba Pansy, si acaso ¿estas teniendo problemas en alguna asignatura?, pues por lo que yo se eres bastante lista –_ aseguro la castaña mirando esos ojos verdes que le emocionaban tanto.

Haciendo ademan de complicidad, como alguien que cuenta un secreto, Pansy se acercó al oído de la castaña a susurrarle.

_- Shh…nadie lo sabe, pero soy…soy malísima en álgebra – _dijo en voz baja a la castaña.

Lo último que Hermione hizo fue escuchar lo que dijo la chica, se limitó a reprimir un leve gemido que trato de huir desde lo más profundo de su garganta, el aliento cálido y mentolado de Pansy le dio de lleno y no se explicó el porqué de la reacción de su cuerpo, aunque estaba claro en su mente.

_- Esto se debe a la tercera ley de Newton…-_ susurro Hermione al volver en sí, después de la leve confesión de Pansy, observando como tenia erizada la piel.

_- Disculpa ¿la 3ra que? ¿De quién?_ – pregunto la pelinegra interesada por el comentario como respuesta a su problema con el álgebra.

Hermione solo se limitó a sonreír, sin aclarar la pregunta de Pansy resolvió seguir hablando con ella soriente.

_- Y dime, ¿en qué asignatura buscas aumentar tu promedio? –_ pregunto como cualquier cosa la castaña, intentando encontrar conversación.

Pansy noto el cambio de tema, no le incomodo, estar con esa castaña le parecía divertido y agradable, así que lo que decían de ella era cierto, bella y amable.

_- Bueno, en realidad quiero poder estar mejor en esa área, lo que quiero estudiar a este paso, me tomara siglos sino mejoro en el área matemática –_ respondió a la anterior pregunta de la castaña _– y tu Hermione, ¿que buscas superar? Porque según se también, tu eres la mejor en casi todo! –_ expreso sorprendida.

_- Tú lo has dicho casi todo, pero si tienes razón, buscaba ayuda, Necesito aprobar el manejo básico de un instrumento musical a final del curso –_ respondió con un leve suspiro de resignación **– **_creo que debí meterme al club de ajedrez desde al inicio –_dijo sonriente a la pelinegra.

_- El ajedrez es divertido, pero nada como tocar una melodía, crear música y acariciar las notas musicales es algo apasionante y requiere dedicación –_ apunto Pansy.

_- Por la manera que hablas, parece que amaras la composición musical –_ comento Hermione – _¿acaso tocas alguno?_ – pregunto interesada.

_- Bueno, si algunos –_ dijo Pansy divertida.

_- Alg…algunos?! – _Pregunto Hermione sorprendida _– ¿o sea que no solo uno? wow, yo que pensé que ya de por si era complejo aprende uno…ahora más, me sorprende y es admirable_ – sonrió hablando.

_- Bueno, sí, pero mi familia me impuso uno y yo elegí los demás, era la condición y se me dio bien, mejor que la escuela – _al decir esto comenzó a reír tan sincera que Hermione se ruborizo y le siguió en sus educadas carcajadas.

_- Oye…se me ocurre algo –_ dijo repentinamente Hermione.

_- Escucho, eres interesante y me agradas –_ se sinceró la pelinegra.

Eso solo logro ruborizar las mejillas de Hermione mucho más, sonriente ante el cumplido se armó de valor para su propuesta.

_- Desde luego es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir, puedes decir no con toda la confianza –_ balbuceaba nerviosa la castaña.

_- Vamos Hermione habla ya –_ dijo sonriente Pansy.

Con una profunda bocanada de aire, Hermione retuvo dentro de si el aire antes de expresarle sus ideas a la pelinegra.

_- Pues si tú quieres y aceptas, uhm yo soy el primer lugar en matemáticas en todo el instituto –_ Hermione hablaba sumamente nerviosa tratando de darse a entender, sin establecer nunca contacto visual, solo se intimidaría más _– y tú necesitas tutor en esa área, y yo por mi parte no sé nada de música y necesito aprender antes de los finales, y me preguntaba si…tu…-_ no pudo terminar la frase pues se le termino el aire de dentro, aspiro de nuevo nerviosa la castaña.

Termino de escuchar la propuesta de Hermione, Pansy parecía meditarlo y después de un interminable minuto (para Hermione fueron días enteros). Pansy sonrió y le tomo una mano en señal de acuerdo.

- _¡Bien acepto! –_ dijo sonriente la pelinegra _– tú me enseñas Algebra, la suficiente para pasar sin repetir el curso en verano y yo te ayudo a dominar el instrumento que elijas dentro de los que yo se tocar – _repitió Pansy estirando su mano, dispuesta a crear un trato y cerrarlo de la mano de la castaña.

_- ¡Excelente! – _Exclamo Hermione _– ¿dónde y cuándo comenzamos? ¿Quién empieza? a impartir la clase ya! – _preguntaba impaciente la castaña.

- _Bueno que te parece comenzar por lo que sea más complejo, ambas cosas lo son solo q uno se toca y el otro debe realizar mil ejercicios escritos para aprender –_ decía Pansy a punto de soltar la risa.

_- Vale, están más cerca los exámenes prácticos Pansy _- dijo pensativa la castaña_ - ¿te parece empezar en la biblioteca este sábado? –_ pregunto Hermione.

_- Me parece perfecto Hermione_ – dijo emocionada Pansy _– entonces serán 2 intensas semanas de estudio matemático, ¡di-s espero que mi cerebro no colapse! –_ dijo preocupada Pansy.

Al escuchar esto Hermione no pudo reprimir su risa y como esperaba comenzó Pansy a contra atacar riendo también.

_- ¿De qué ríes pilla? Si seré 2 semanas tu alumna por el momento, pero tú lo serás mía por 2 meses –_ sonrió triunfante la pelinegra.

_- De nada me rio, solo me causa gracia, que tengamos tanto en común y al mismo tiempo diferencias tan grandes –_ contesto Hermione.

_- Vale, ya, tienes razón, recuerda que debemos acreditar con buena nota esa clase entonces, porque me han dicho que eres muy buena explicando –_ aseguro Pansy.

Al ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera, Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, llegaría tarde a Cálculo, Pansy pareció notar su apuro así que se decidió a despedir.

_- Ten Hermione, aquí están mis datos, correo y teléfono, para reunirnos a estudiar – _dijo tendiéndole la mano con un papel doblado por mitad a la castaña, Hermione estaba arrodillado en el suelo amarrando la cinta de su zapato, al ver que Pansy le estiraba un papel lo tomo sonriente poniéndose de pie.

_- Gracias Pansy, nos vemos entonces, debo ir a c__á_lculo, si llego tarde no me dejan entrar! – se justificaba la castaña por despedirse tan presurosa.

_- No te agobies, no es mi culpa estar libre de esta clase…- _dijo encogiéndose de hombros la pelinegra.

_- ¿Entonces nos vemos luego? –_ pregunto a punto de retirarse la castaña.

_- Claro linda –_ contesto Pansy poniéndose de pie y quedando a lado suyo –_ Adiós, nos vemos pronto Hermione, contáctame –_ dijo amable la pelinegra.

La castaña apresurada se giró a besar la mejilla de Pansy pero por error de cálculo de ambas, terminaron con los labios unidos, Pansy sonreía dentro de los labios de Hermione y la castaña estaba sorprendida de que aquello no le estuviese desagradando en absoluto.

Hermione sintió como comenzaron a moverse los labios de Pansy sobre los suyos y asustada e impactada se separó colorada de la pelinegra y hecho a correr hacia su clase…

- _Bien Pansy, un paso más cerca de ella – s_e dijo a si misma sonriente y suspirando emocionada la pelinegra.

Mientras la confusa mente de Hermione daba mil vueltas al asunto con Pansy, su corazón daba vueltas de emoción al saber que una chica tan hermosa la había besado, accidentalmente, pero después de todo fue un beso con todas las de la ley.

_- Lastima que no puedo hace más por ello_._..no es posible algo entre dos chicas _- suspiro y resignada entro a clase de cálculo, pensando que hacer la siguiente vez que tuviese a Pansy con ella para impartir su clase _– Sera el teorema de Pitágoras, seguro mostrándole eso aprueba con buenas notas –_ su cerebro ya estaba pensando en cómo ayudar a aprobar a la pelinegra.

Al mismo tiempo en otra área del instituto Pansy también pensaba ilusionada el momento en que Hermione y ella estuvieran juntas _– Espero no te molestes pero me gustas desde siempre –_ suspiraba la pelinegra _– lo lograre estoy segura, solo espero que cooperes y quieras lo mismo Hermione Granger – _sonrió ante la palabra cooperar.

Mientras Hermione en el aula de cálculo, pensaba en el beso y asustada por lo que sentido y comenzaba a entender, se debatía entre volver a hablar o no con Pansy…

* * *

_**Dejen Revw amiga-os!(estoy toda nerviosa, veredicto por favor!) **_

_**Para saber si debo continuar escribiendolo, me retiro o mejoro en algo!(ademas de mi horrenda gramática lo se...)**_

_**Decidí hacer diferente la parte del dialogo, así en cursiva me pareció mas lindo y sencillo a la lectura.**_

_**Ahi les encargo! **_

_**Un Revw en el Box que esta acá! Porfis!**_

**V**


	2. Desastre, inseguridad, temor…

_**¡12 Rwvs después de publicarla y…con esto actualizo!**_

_**Nenas, no saben cómo me hace feliz que les guste, mínimo que les llame la atención la historiesita….digo sita, porque la haré d capis máximo, es un regalito para mí**_** 'm****usa'**_** como le han llamado ustedes jeje.**_

_**Aquí les agradezco y contesto sus coments y Rvws!**_

_**- AlexiaPotterhead: **__No amiga no te equivocas es el primero que escribo AU, me gustó la idea de jugar con el rol y carácter de los protagonistas, cambiar un poco, no se soy de mente abierta jeje y definitivamente la estandarisación en historias no es lo mío. Gracias que bueno que te gusto!_

_**- BR: **__Gracias que te gusta! Claro que continuo, mira aquí recién subido el nuevo capi! Espero te guste. Por cierto…(preguntona yo) eres tu BYR de mis otros fics? Es que si eres nuevo mereces ser bienvenido al club de las admiradoras del Pans-Herms fic jeje, de ser tu quien creo Hola de nuevo!Gracias por leer!_

_**- No Name: **__Primero gracias por el Rvw! Y si como menciono a otra seguidora por aquí, me gusta salir un poco de lo común jeje, gracias por lo de mi redacción mira que me cuesta horrores pero por ustedes, ansios s lector s hago mi mejor esfuerzo! Espero seguirte leyendo por acá!_

_**- Qua: **__Hola! Como estas? Jeje sii mejorar?! Ese es mi segundo nombre!...ah no espera es Dniz…bueno pero si de mejorar se trata pues si lo pondré en práctica linda, que bueno que me alientas a seguir, Acción y Reacción…no lo abandono! Nunca! No tardo en terminar de subir donde quedamos y anunciar cuando el estreno del capi 16! Ponki Promisse!_

_**- Thestral212: **__Ahm... TU?! POR AQUÍ!? Jeje es bueno saber de ti, no te desaparezcas! Animo bonita! Tnx por el Rvw! Espero que sigas dado senales de vida!_

_**- Virshy: **__Ah! Insistes con esos besos! Jajajaja, bueno que voy a hacer contigo!? Lo bueno es que te lee y solo se rie, jeje, Claro que continuo, no dejare ninguno de estos fics desatendidos, a menos que llegue el fin de curso…entonces desaparece sin dar muestras de vida! Trabajo…_

_**- allen-walker: **__Jejeje, bueno hay quienes no opinan como tú de mi caligrafía, y me dicen de cosas por PM jaja no me quejo pero mmm me case de explicar el por qué pff. Sabes bien nena, que nunca dejo desatendidos mis fics, ninguno de los anteriores…excepto por el problema de la cuenta. Los continuare descuida!_

_**- BipolarJL: **__Si soy miss (tanto en vida como en trabajo, maestra de inglés jaja) no entendí tanta cosa entre puntito suspendido pero bueno, vale, ok. LA actualizo ahora mismo ve! Espero te guste lo que viene!_

_**- Fujigrangerr: **__Inspiración rápida y divertida? Mm Pues no me doy buena idea de que es lo que quieres decir jejeje, una pista? Jeje si linda si me trata bien, más que bien mi fuente de inspiración como le llamas. Espero te guste el siguiente capi._

_**- Blacdown90: **__Jajajaja, aún recuerdas cómo surgió?…jeje :$, tu sabes que soy cambiante y me aburre lo común y predecible…sabes que puedes tener adelanto si me lo pides amor jeje ;) Tu si sabes convencerme! Jajaja, ahí ya me callo shhh…tú me encantas más. I love u 2…_

_- **Yukie5: **Hola! no te habia leído nunca por mis fics, bienvenida! Si linda si tiene continuación algunos pocos capis mas no mas de 5 descuida, actualizo constantemente así que estate al pendiente! Saludos y gracias por leer!_

_-_ **_Kotamae: _**_Que bueno que te gusto! gracias por el coment y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero te guste tambien! Saludos y se te extra~aba por aca!_

**Ahora sin más que agregar Les dejo el Capitulo 2.**

**¡Ah!, a quien me manda PM ya saben lo contesto en cuanto lo leo! **

**Agradecerles el tiempo de dejarme unas palabras (algunas de aliento otras no tanto) y valor para dejar un revw! **

**Chica-os anónimos vamos dejen uno, entre más reviews más rápido actualizo…sino pregúntenle a cualquiera de aquí arriba.!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2do**

**Desastre, inseguridad, temor…**

…

Durante su clase de cálculo, Hermione parecía estar perdida, no alzaba la mano para contestar ninguna de las preguntas lanzadas al aire por el profesor, que obviamente iban dirigidas a ella, pues era la única de la clase capas de contestar correctamente, dado el grado de dificultad de los problemas que se resolvían al frente en la pizarra.

Con la mirada fija en la pizarra y copiando como autómata, se encontraba Hermione, apoyando su mentón en su mano, observaba como el profesor Flitwick, continuaba derivando conforme la función establecida en los límites para el desarrollo del problema que tenían al frente, cuando una voz susurrando su nombre llamo su atención.

_- psst…psst –_ en voz baja alguien llamaba en susurro _– ¿Herms? –_ volvió a llamarle aquella voz.

Al parecer el sonido llego a los oídos de la castaña, pues Hermione parpadeo, bajo la vista a sus notas, dándose cuenta que había escrito dos veces el procedimiento que tenía frente a ella, sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarla, ladeó a la izquierda su rostro con cautela, cuidando que el profesor no la pillase, para ver quién le llamaba.

Sonriente a su lado, intentando que le prestase atención, estaba su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, un chico tímido, alegre cuando se le llegaba a conocer a fondo, cabello negro, delgado, de ojos de color verde claro, casi eran tan penetrantes como los de Pansy.

_- Pansy… -_ susurro Hermione en voz baja sonriendo ante el nombre de la chica con la que momentos antes compartió un beso. Su amigo pareció comprender que la castaña definitivamente no estaba disponible en ese momento y alzo una ceja en pregunta, Hermione salió de su ensimismado retomando atención, volviendo la vista al frente, la cual tenía perdida, en el momento que en el profesor lanzaba otra pregunta al aire.

_- ¿Alguien puede decirme como se le define a una Derivada? –_ pregunto el pequeño profesor a su audiencia, algo ausente. Hermione automáticamente abrió su boca respondiendo aun con su mirada desenfocada.

_- Se definen tomando el límite de la pendiente de las rectas secantes conforme se van aproximando a la recta tangente –_ contesto con voz casi robótica y autómata la castaña, sorprendiendo a Harry quien en ese momento podría apostar que la mente de Hermione estaba en otra parte, no precisamente en lo que decía el profesor.

Harry levanto la mirada al pequeño profesor, el cual en ese momento se encontraba sonriente y asintiendo ante la respuesta de la castaña, complacido _- Excelente señorita Granger, excelente – _felicito a Hermione y volvió a resolver lo que tenía pendiente en la pizarra.

Mirando a su amiga, que parecía como perdida y sumergida en pensamientos truculentos, Harry le escribió una nota en un pedazo de papel, que hizo bola y se la lanzo, estrellándole suavemente en la mejilla de la castaña haciendo que reaccionara, al voltear Hermione noto que entre sus notas yacía la bola de papel que Harry le lanzo.

Sonriente el chico, le deletreo con los labios "Ábrelo" y regreso a lo suyo, tratar de entender al profesor quien en ese momento continuaba con su clase.

Con suma discreción, Hermione desenrollo la pequeña bolita de papel, en la cual se encontraba a manera rápida y descuidada la caligrafía de Harry: **_"¿Estas bien Herms?" "¿Puedo ayudarte con algo o alguien?" _**Ante el último comentario "_alguien_" Hermione levanto la mirada interrogando a Harry con ella, notando que el chico seguía concentrado en entender el procedimiento que explicaban al frente de la clase, regreso al papel para responder con un leve **_"si estoy bien y ¿porque me preguntas si hay alguien?" _**con esto último enrollo de nuevo el papelito y lo relanzo al pelinegro, cuidando siempre que no le mirase el profesor en el acto.

Con una impecable puntería el pequeño papel aterrizo justo al lado de la mano derecha de Harry, imitando el movimiento cuidadoso de su amiga, abrió y leyó tranquilamente la nota de la castaña, sonriente, levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Hermione sobre los suyos y con una sonrisa, recentro su atención en la clase de Flitwick, la castaña sabía que saliendo de cálculo Harry le atiborraría con preguntas.

- fuuu, genial – dijo en voz baja y sarcástica.

El timbrazo al final de la clase alerto a los estudiantes, rápidos y veloces se dedicaron a tomar sus pertenencias para dejar aquella aula libre, solo que dos alumnos no tenían la más mínima intención de salir aun.

_- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? –_ Pregunto mortificado Harry, quien se había acercado a su amiga hasta ponerse frente a ella en el lugar vacío que ahí había.

_- Creo que aquí no es un buen lugar Harry, si debo contarte algo, ¿me acompañas a comer algo y te cuento mientras? –_ Pidió la castaña metiendo sus pertenencias en su mochila _– vamos a la cafetería por algo, muero de hambre – _dijo al tiempo que evitaba dirigir la mirada a Harry.

Harry arrugo el entrecejo confundido, Hermione no era de esas chicas que cuidaba su figura a base de dietas exhaustivas y estrictas, matándose de hambre, ella mantenía un buen físico, a pesar de comer poco, era una chica de apetito controlado, y el único momento donde ella se mostraba realmente hambrienta era, o al presentar un examen realmente difícil y estaba insegura de su capacidad a con este, o porque algo le preocupaba. Harry aposto a la segunda opción.

Ambos chicos salieron del aula de cálculo, Hermione seguía sin levantar su mirada del suelo, pensativa, caminando de manera un poco torpe y apresurada, Harry tenía que trotar tras ella, definitivamente algo no estaba del todo bien con su amiga. Caminando aun tras ella preguntándose qué le habría ocurrido para que le tuviese tan molesta o confusa, pero Harry le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la castaña estaba ansiosa más que molesta.

Arribaron a la cafetería, tal como pidió Hermione, después de sortear pasillos, multitudes de alumnos y una que otra persona que detenía a preguntar algo a Hermione, la cual por la prisa que llevaba se limitaba a responder con un leve y educado "me disculpas, muero de hambre, ¿hablamos luego?" respuesta tan inusual en ella, así como esa hambre que profesaba tener.

Harry estaba cada vez más inquieto por la actitud evasiva de su amiga ante las peticiones de ayuda de los miembros de su clase.

_- Es normal tener hambre Harry_ – dijo Hermione al frente de él, llegando a la entrada de su destino _– ¿podemos pedir algo y comer fuera? Hay mucha gente aquí –_ propuso la castaña abriendo la puerta de vidrio de par en par y adentrándose en el mar de alumnos que en ese momento estaban atiborrados frente a la despachadora, solicitando sus pedidos.

_- ¡Hey! ¡Harry! –_ Urgió una voz femenina tras él le llamo…

Harry se disponía a hacer fila cuando se percató de quien le llamaba, era Pansy la chica de su curso de Música, blandía sonriente en alto hacia Harry su mano a escasos 3 lugares de ser atendida, el pelinegro se disponía a acercarse a ella para saludarle, cuando la mano de Hermione se aferró a su brazo sosteniéndole con fuerza.

_- ¿A dónde vas Harry? –_ pregunto Hermione asustada de que le arrastrase a con Pansy.

_- A saludar a mí amiga, ¿vienes? –_ pregunto el pelinegro.

_- Uhm….está bien –_ accedió Hermione, e inhalando profundamente, intentando calmarse, siguió a su amigo.

Sonriente Harry, se encamino hacia Pansy, seguido de Hermione, a quien tomo de la mano para que le siguiese.

Al ver el gesto de Harry, Pansy arrugo la frente pensativa, pero el rostro confundido de Hermione llamo su atención y decidió que era malo para su mente quedarse con la duda, pues a su pareces a la castaña le sorprendió, pero le gustó tanto como a ella aquel beso que compartieron hacia poco tiempo.

_- Vaya, Harry, no sabía que tuvieras novia, una muy guapa por cierto –_ comento Pansy, tratando de aparentar sorpresa en su voz, una vez que Harry había llegado a su lado de la mano de la castaña.

_- ¿Quien Herms? No, no es mi novia, es casi mi hermana –_ contesto sonriente el pelinegro.

Hermione quien estaba ausente de la conversación, aparentemente, observo que Pansy le miraba con curiosidad en el rostro y prefirió hacer caso omiso a lo que sentía, al menos por unos momentos, total en unas horas tenia cita de estudios con la ojiverde, es mejor ignorar, **_"quizá solo fue un mal entendido"_** dijo su mente dispuesta a no quedarse a tras sin conversar, pues Harry comenzaba a verle de modo gracioso, invitándole a unirse a la plática.

_- Pues más que gemelos tu y yo Harry, lo seria mas Pansy, mira tienen el mismo color de cabello y ojos, bueno los tuyos linda son más profundos y brillantes –_ Contesto sin pensar que su cerebro dijo lo que dijo, acababa de hacer un halago directo en la cara de la pelinegra.

Sonrojada por lo que acababa de decir su boca y con los ojos muy abiertos subió la mirada al menú de la cafetería pegado tras ellos, buscando con la mirada que pedir mientras seguía su molestia mental con su propio cuerpo **_"!Estúpido cerebro porque hablas lo que piensas, estúpida boca porque no piensas lo que hablas!"_**

_- Gracias que linda eres al decir eso, nunca nadie me dijo eso sobre mis ojos –_ contesto sonriente Pansy, viendo como la castaña evadía su mirada tratando de aparentar atención en lo que estaba por ordenar.

_- Si, uhm, Harry deberíamos hacer línea, para pedir lo que comeremos –_ propuso Hermione al pelinegro quien se encontraba sumido en una interesante platica con Pansy sobre el próximo ensayo de la banda musical del instituto.

_- Si claro Herms, Pansy me disculpas iré a con Herms, nos vemos el jueves para el ensayo en clase ¿Vale? –_ sonrió el pelinegro despidiéndose de la chica.

_- Claro Harry, y Hermione…nos vemos por la tarde en la biblioteca… ¿unas dos horas antes de la cena? –_ pregunto Pansy, Hermione se dedicó a sonreír y asentir con el rostro.

_- Nos vemos a las 5 entonces en el área de estudio, adiós Pansy –_ se despidió amable la castaña, yendo con Harry a por sus respectivos alimentos.

Una vez que hubieron tomado lo que buscaban, Hermione tomo su bandeja de comida en las manos y con un movimiento de cabeza invito a Harry a acompañarle al jardín que había fuera del comedor.

Tranquilo, por la hora del día que era, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban dentro del comedor o jugando en las canchas. Harry observo un árbol de gran sobra solitario y encaminaron hasta el, sorteando parejas que se encontraban en aquel patio disfrutando del silencio y tranquilidad que ofrecía.

Llegaron al enorme árbol, Harry gentil, ofreció a Hermione sentarse primero, una vez que la castaña hubo acomodado su falda al sentarse, el pelinegro se colocó frente a ella, ambos eran cobijados por la sombra que el frondoso árbol les ofrecía, lo que era una enorme ganancia pues el sol sobre ellos era algo intenso.

Comieron en silencio, una que otra vez se dirigían miradas sonrientes y cauteloso, Harry dejo que Hermione acomodara sus ideas, ya que ella solo comía de la manera que lo hacía en ese momento cuando pensaba como resolver algo, y ese algo seguramente estaba un poco fuera de su área pues, no ingería rápido ni mucho menos sus alimentos, los estaba saboreando y tomando su tiempo al masticar. "**_Definitivamente le pasa algo_**" pensó Harry terminando su sándwich, esperando a que Hermione finalizara su platón de verduras y carnes.

Ahora que no la acompañaba a comer, se comenzó a sentir incomodo por el silencio que aun rondaba entre ellos y se resolvió a hablar, ya quedaba poquísimo para que terminara su plato de alimentos así que pronto responderá que le ocurría a la castaña.

_- No sabía que le darías clases a Pansy, dime ¿en qué clase necesita de tu sabiduría?, según se, es casi tan buena como tú en las que no llevamos junto a ella – _inicio Harry la conversación con la castaña, quien en ese momento terminaba sus alimentos y bebía hasta el fondo de su botella de agua.

_- Si, esta mañana la encontré en el área donde están los avisos escolares –_ contesto Hermione a su amigo, quien le miraba interesado _– Draco y ella estaban ahí, tuvimos una pequeña colisión nada grave Harry – _añadió al ver el rostro de Harry ante la palabra colisión.

_- Pero y ella está bien ¿no le paso nada? –_ Pregunto preocupado _– No pregunto por ti porque te miro que estas bien –_ completo su frase ante el rostro de fingida indignación de la castaña.

_- Ah, no sabía que te interesara tanto Pansy, amigo Harry –_ comento Hermione con tono serio.

_- Ja ja ja –_ rio suavemente Harry -_ no me gusta en ese sentido Herms, además no tengo oportunidad con ella, ninguna créeme –_ aseguro el pelinegro abriendo una barra de chocolate.

_- ¿Porque dices eso? ¿Acaso ella esta con alguien? Draco acaso, ese amigo suyo rubio –_ pregunto preocupada Hermione. **_"¿Estoy preocupada? ¿Pero porque siento esto? ¿Qué es molestia, indignación? Pero porque, ¡si ni mi amiga es!_**", estos pensamientos atravesaron volando la mente de la castaña mientras preguntaba a Harry sus dudas.

_- No Hermione, ella no está con Draco –_ contesto Harry, y por el rostro de duda de Hermione añadió _– ¿qué pasa Herms porque estas tan rara?, sabes que puedes contarme todo, soy tu mejor amigo – _le dijo tomándole la mano en ademan solidario, con lo que la castaña sonrió.

_- Me pidió ayuda con algebra, cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo esta mañana –_ dijo con voz alegre _– pero al des… despedirnos – Hermione_ no pudo terminar de hablar porque un sonrojo fugas se apodero de sus mejillas

Harry seguía observando a su amiga con interés, Hermione en verdad estaba inquieta por algo, y eso parecía que tenía mucho que ver con Pansy, lo que puso en alerta al pelinegro, esperaba que no se llevasen mal ambas chicas, pues a él le simpatizaba mucho la ojiverde.

El chico sabía que no debía interrumpir a Hermione una vez que había comenzado a expresar lo que sentía, una cosa era hablar y responder preguntas de clase, y ella era otra en cuanto a cosas personales, un mucho aprensiva, así que decidió esperar paciente a que su amiga sacara todo de sí.

_- ¿Harry? –_ Pregunto en voz baja Hermione mirándole con duda _- ¿me hace lesbiana besar a una chica? – _pregunto sin tapujos, directa, estaba tan conmocionada de que aquel leve beso que compartió, a su parecer por error con la pelinegra, le hubiese sacudido tanto el mundo.

Harry se sorprendió por lo directa que podría resultar su amiga, era verdad, esa pregunta se la hacen los chicos al pensar en besar otro hombre, la respuesta sin duda seria "Claro que res gay no juegues", pero porque al pensar en 2 chicas compartiendo un beso será diferente?, la mente de Harry iba a mil por hora, quería responder pero sin ser partidista, como hacerlo de manera objetiva?...así que hizo la primer pregunta que le vino a la mente.

_- ¿A ti te gusto como se sintió?_ – pregunto lo más calmado que pudo, era una impactante noticia saber que su amiga podría sentir algo por una chica, pero no tendría nada malo, solo es extraño eso es todo.

_- He ahí Harry, que no sé qué sentí –_ contesto la castaña mirando el pasto bajo ella.

_- Es muy simple Hermione, tú tienes con que comprar –_ contesto Harry _– no fue tu primer beso así que piensa quien de todos y ahora ella, ¿quién fue mejor? – _pregunto el pelinegro con interés.

Hermione solo abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de Harry, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza levantándola al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, pensando y pensando, al bajarla y abrirlos de nuevo, lo que encontró le sorprendió. Un enorme sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas y un poco asustada miro a Harry en busca de una respuesta, que de sobra sabia el pelinegro no tendría.

_- Por esa cara supongo que te gusto lo de la chica –_ sonrió Harry como si cualquier cosa _– Hermione es normal hasta cierto punto, quizá solo quieres experimentar un poco, o en verdad encontraste lo que te gusta, ¿qué más da si exploras tus opciones? – _dijo confiado a su amiga el pelinegro.

_- Pero y si me doy cuenta que lo mío no eran los chicos Harry, ¿qué va a pasarme? – _pregunto asustada y algo ansiosa.

_- No pasa de que te des cuenta que buscabas la felicidad donde no es y que ahora sabrás donde esta –_ seguía sonriendo Harry mientras _hablaba – el amor es el amor así de sencillo, no escogemos de quien o cuando enamorarnos, eso es seguro y quien no lo entiende que se vaya al carajo Herms, no estamos para vivir de lo que los demás piensan, ellos no rigen nuestras vidas –_ dijo serio y sincero.

Esa era la razón por la que Hermione y Harry eran tan amigos, sinceridad de parte del otro era su lema, Harry era una persona a quien ella le confiaría su vida sin pensarlo.

_- Lo dices porque tú no tienes estas dudas existenciales –_ apunto Hermione burlándose del momento por el que atravesaba ella misma.

Harry solo rio ante esta reflexión de la castaña y contesto _– mira Herms, eso no quiere decir que piense que este mal amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo ¿eso que de malo tiene? Nadie ha muerto por amor, pero si es muy incómodo vivir sin el – _termino su amigo.

La castaña parecía comprender todo lo que Harry acababa de decir y parecía relajarse, lejos de seguir tensa como hacía unos momentos, el pelinegro atento al lenguaje corporal de su amiga intuyo que podría preguntar lo que le carcomía desde hacía unos minutos.

_- Y… ¿Quién fue Hermione? –_ Pregunto tranquilo, como si no le interesase saber del todo, pero era su mayor inquietud _- ¿Quién ha venido a mover la tranquilidad y estabilidad emocional de mi Hermione? –_ sonrió tomando la barbilla de su amiga haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

Hermione sonrió ante lo último dicho por Harry y le contesto con voz muy baja _– Pansy, tu amiga Pansy Parkinson –_ dijo casi en un susurro.

_- ¿Así que era cierto?_ – se dijo a si mismo Harry pensativo.

_- ¿Cierto que? –_ pregunto Hermione intrigada.

Harry se sorprendió de que su duda saliera de sus labios, él ya tenía sospechas pero nunca ventilo nada, él no era nadie para opinar sobre la vida y gustos de los demás. Vacilo un momento antes de hablar pero al final la mirada urgente de Hermione le convenció de desembuchar.

_- En el curso de música, un día mire como Pansy te observaba, y escuchaba, estaba cerca de ti, casi tras tuyo –_ hablo con voz calmada _– estabas hablando con Weasley, el día que él te invito a salir, ella estaba pendiente a lo que decías y no sé porque cuando dijiste que no te interesaba ella casi grita de emoción – _termino de contarle a su amiga.

_- Me estás diciendo Harry... -_ dijo Hermione.

_- Sí, creo que le gustas desde hace tiempo a Pansy, Hermione creo que le gustas y mucho –_ sonrió el pelinegro.

Estas palabras dejaron conmocionada aún más a la castaña, y el timbre del fin del descanso les alerto que ya debían volver a sus clases.

_- ¿Estarás bien Herms? –_ pregunto Harry.

_- Si, descuida, tengo cosas que asimilar – _respondió Hermione.

_- Además de que en unas horas estarás con Pansy en la biblioteca –_ dijo burlón el pelinegro, ganándose una colleja por parte de su amiga _– vamos es una broma Herms – _dijo sobándose el golpecito.

_- Vamos que no nos dejaran entrar a clase –_ apuro la castaña andando rápidamente fuera del pasto donde se encontraban, emprendiendo camino a su clase…

Pasaron las clases y rápidamente para Hermione y lentas para Harry, quien quería salir ya para ir a su ensayo con la banda escolar, aunque no era día de práctica, él y sus compañeros gustaban de relajarse tocando algunas canciones.

Hermione por su parte se despidió y llego a la biblioteca 2 minutos después de la hora acordada con Pansy, le sorprendió ver que en una mesa ya estaba la pelinegra instalada y esperando por su nueva tutora.

Tomo aire, inhalando profundamente antes de acercarse **_"Calma, calma, relájate"_** se decía mentalmente estando cada vez más cerca de Pansy, hasta que llego a donde estaba.

_- ¡Hola! –_ saludo la pelinegra levantando la mirada sonriente desde su lugar, apoyada sobre una estantería, tenía un par de libros en una mano y con la otra ordenaba un poco las cosas en su lugar en la mesa.

_- ¿Que tal Pansy? –_ Regreso el saludo Hermione sonriente _– ¿qué haces? –_ pregunto cómo estaba hecha un lio tratando de quitar y ordenar un poco para que la castaña tomara asiento junto a ella en la mesa, poblada de apuntes.

_ - Oh! Disculpa es que estaba tratando de ponerme al día sola en algebra y no, no he podido en verdad que estoy muy perdida en esto –_ contesto sonrojándose, su piel blanca reflejaba de manera cálida ese sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelinegra, por un momento Hermione se quedó perdida en el rostro de Pansy, pero recupero rápidamente la cordura hablando de nuevo.

_- Vi tus notas, no son tan malas en verdad si apruebas con ellas de manera decente – _dijo la castaña tomando asiento a lado de la pelinegra quien a su vez se sentaba con gracia alisando su falta al momento de tomar asiento del todo.

- _Veras, la razón es que quiero estudiar algo que lleva demasiadas matemáticas después del instituto, quiero entrar a la universidad y no tendrán tiempo de ponerme a su nivel, y decidí que mejor me regulo desde ahora –_ contesto sonriente y apenada.

_- Eso me parece muy bien Pansy –_ felicito Hermione la sinceridad de la chica y optimismo hacía pensar en su futuro como estudiante universitaria _– bien que te parece comenzar por lo más básico… "el teorema de Pitágoras" ¿qué dices? –_ pregunto sacando sus apuntes y unos leves ejercicios.

_- ¡Bien! ¡Empecemos! –_ apuro emocionada Pansy.

Después de lo que parecieron minutos a Hermione, en compañía de aquella simpática y bella chica de cabello negro, cuando en realidad fue más de una hora, hizo una pequeña evaluación verbal del teorema a la pelinegra.

_- ¿Puedes decirme para que nos sirve dicho teorema Pansy? ¿Con que te quedas?_ – pregunto la castaña esperando la respuesta, pues para ella quien comprendía el teorema correctamente, tendía asegurado un abanico de opciones dentro del algebra.

_- "El Teorema de Pitágoras está relacionado con la geometría y la trigonometría. Los antiguos griegos basaron en él la construcción de algunas de sus pirámides, pudiendo trazar ángulos rectos sin escuadras, y aún hoy en día es especialmente útil para resolver problemas gráficos" _– contesto pensativa y cerrando los ojos haciendo una mueca de concentración excesiva.

Gesto que a Hermione le ocasionó la más grande de las sonrisas jamás esbozada. Sin saber porque al término de la respuesta de Pansy Hermione estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, al verle con los ojos cerrados, concentrada, no lo pudo evitar y se atrevió a besar a Pansy de lleno en los labios.

Ante esto la pelinegra solo pudo reaccionar abriendo los ojos rápidamente y sonriente durante el beso comenzó a seguir el movimiento ansioso que profesaba Hermione, comenzó a intensificarlo logrando hacer reaccionar a la castaña.

Hermione no sabía que decir se quedó sin habla, sus piernas no respondían,queria salir corriendo, se quedó en silencio observando a una muy sonriente Pansy tocarse los labios con la punta de la lengua, saboreando el brillo que la castaña había dejado como rastro en estos.

A punto de levantarse de su lugar la mano de Pansy se lo impidio...volvio a besarle esta vez con necesidad y ternura...

…

* * *

_**LISTOOOOOO! CAPI 2 UPLOADED! PARA AQUELLAS QUE TANTO LO PIDIERON...ESTEN PENDIENTES AL SIGUIENTE CAPI QUE SE QUE LES GUSTARA UN BUEN! SI YA SABEN QUE HABRA EN EL VERDAD PILLAS?!**_**  
**

_**BUENO LES DEJO, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO LA LECTURA, DEJEN ME SABER QUE LES PARECE, QUE QUITO, QUE PONGO, QUE MODIFICO NO SE...YA SABEN TOMATAZOS O APLAUSOS DEJENME SABER PORFI CON UN REVW O UN PM, PARA LAS MAS TIMIDAS JEJEJE.**_

_**DIGANME LO DEJO DE ESCRIBIR O LE SIGO!? USTEDES MANDAN!**_

_**n/a: ACCION Y REACCION ESTA POR REGRESAR...ESPERENLO. **_

_**UN REVW NO CUESTA NADA, AL CONTRARIO A MAS REVWS MAS RAPIDO SUBO EL CAPI SIGUIENTE!**_

_**BESOS!**_


	3. Lecciones de

_********__¿_EN verdad me da muchísimo gusto que hayan disfrutado del capitulo anterior, Les pido una enorme disculpa por el retraso, pero he estado ocupadísima, algunas de ustedes saben porque pues se tomaron la molestia de mandar PM preguntando, pero ya no mas!

_**Gracias chicas y contesto brevemente para no detenerles de su lectura:**_

_**- Fujigrangerr: **Gracias que bien que te gusto linda, ah lo del Sexy Chapter...veamos...no se cuando aun pero lo habrá jeje, disfruta la lectura linda._

**_- brenda348: _**_Gracias! me alegra que te guste mi querida Brenda, claro que si actualizare **acción** y **reacción** tenlo por hecho, pero aun no. Un beso linda espero disfrutes el siguiente capitulo!_

**_- Qua: _**_Gracias por eso de que mejoro! Oh, es rápida, si lo dije al inicio sera un mini fic, porque les estoy haciendo esperar la actualización de A&R asi que repentinamente me vino esta idea, claro mi hermosisima musa tiene toda la culpa...! Disfruta el siguiente capi, espero te guste y sino, con toda confianza dime._

**_- allen-walker: _**_Ahh mi querida allen...pues si no cortamos en la mejor parte y cortáramos en lo aburrido dejarian de leer y no sabrías que pasa luego jejeje...todo tuyo para leer! disfruta la lectura guapa!_

**_- Thestral212: _**_Pues ya sabes mi querida T. soy especialista en dejar a la gente con ganas de mas jajaja, y si he, a mi también me sorprende eso de tanto rvw en poco tiempo, pero significa que hago lo que hago no tan mal jejeje, aquí el siguiente! espero te guste!_

**_- Virshy: _**_No te preocupes este fic se finalizara antes de que me absorba la época de finales tanto en mi trabajo como en mis estudios. Sabes si te pasas de intensa con los besos a MI MUSA...dejare de escribir! y como te dije...deberás dar explicaciones de porque pase del** rate M al rate K**... jajajaja CHICAS YA SABEN! SI NO VUELVO A ESCRIBIR M ES PORQUE **VIRSHY** ACOSA A MI MUSA! he dicho! jaja **(soy muy muy celosa nenas jejeje).** Me Haces reírme y retorcerme de celos al mismo tiempo! disfruta lo que sigue jajaja._

_- **Digi-Keilyn77: **Hola guapa! te recuerdo, claro que si! me alegra que te decidieras a apoyar con un RVW eso significa que quieres capitulo jeje, ah ese Harry, aqui decidi ponerlo como es, nada diferente, solo mas abierto no tan torpe, ah claro que continuare A&R ...Espero seguirte leyendo! gracias por el rvw!_

_- **No name: **Otra mas de mis historias de la cual eres fan!? dime cual fue la que te engancho por aca!? (ademas de esta obviooo) gracias por lo que me dices !ohh que ocurrirá? y si mejor..te lo escribo en el capi completo?!jeje si te dejo para que leas **Linda? lindo?** jeje. Tnx por el Rvw!_

_-_ _**AlexiaPotterhead:** Hola! bien gracias! estoy en excelente forma(salud, física...me falta ejercitarme mas jejeje) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo! Que se van a decir? uhm...mejor te cuento en el fic no? para q disfrutes mas detalladamente! disfruta la lectura!_

_- **BipolarJL: **Como que con razón se te hacia conocido!? que les enseñan hoy día en secundaria!? ajaja no te lo recordabas?! bueno aquí se aprenderá...nah! la verdad no, solo es lo que lleva a que se conozcan mejor...Ah ese Harry es un loquillo...jeje, pero si, pensé que el entorno y todo debia ser diferente y probar asi que sale de esto..gracias por el Rvw! aquí esta el sig. Capitulo que aproveche!_

-** yukie5:** De nada, bienvenidisima! Ah y que lo digas, si se que es eso de estar en la universidad, miles de pendientes, tareas, proyectos ahora paso por algo similar, estudio también y pff apenas si duermo , pero descuida aquí esta la actualización!

- **Guest: **Y con tu coment Actualizo! Aquí esta la continuación que todos exigen! Espero que te guste nena o nene?jejejeje

**_Sin mas por el momento les dejo para que continúen con la lectura recreativa..._**

**_Capi largoooo para compensar el tiempo sin actualizar ya me conocen me gusta consentirles.._**

**_Atentas porque dos capis mas y termina...les dije que era un mini Fic..._**

**_..._**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

_**Contiene Situación CHICA-CHICA, si no estas de acuerdo con estas relaciones... **_

_**!ME VALE GORRO!**_

_**Mis amigas en este fic y yo lo estamos, ellas quieren esto y yo complaciente que soy... se los doy!**_

_**Por ellas lo p******__ú_blico, así que te pido de la manera respetuosa dale back o salir Y no lo leas así de pelada (simple). 

_**Respetemos la diversidad, que solo de esa manera el ser humano crece y se engrandece!**_

**...**

**Capítulo 3**

**Lecciones de… **

Para Hermione ver a Pansy hacer eso con su lengua, tocarse los labios y saborear el rastro dejado por su brillo labial, estaba alterándole de manera que nunca antes se habría sentido con un chico en situaciones similares, más aun el hecho de que la pelinegra le tomo desprevenida y le sostenía por la nuca firmemente, mientras con sus dulces labios le devoraba.

Después de que la elevada temperatura de Pansy desapareciese un poco, fue aminorando el agarre sobre Hermione, quien no parecía molesta ante lo ocurrido hacia momentos.

Al parecer Pansy pudo notar que la castaña tenía un enorme conflicto interno, pues su tomo el rostro de esta en su mano derecha tratando de que su tacto le regresara a la tierra, estaba segura que su mente había ido lejos, muy lejos de ella.

_- Pansy, ¿porque? –_ pregunto Hermione saliendo de su ensimismado al momento de sentir la palma suave de la pelinegra sobre su mejilla, era una caricia delicada, un tacto que nunca antes había sentido sobre ella, y eso comenzaba a agradarle al mismo tiempo, así que cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel toque sobre su piel.

_- Porque era algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, por eso Hermione_ – fue la respuesta escueta de la pelinegra _– además… no parecías nada renuente a mis labios hace unos minutos, y no digas que te tome por sorpresa, que fuiste tú quien comenzó a besarme –_ dijo sonriente y adivinando como trataría de echar la culpa a la distracción que podría haber tenido la castaña.

Hermione abrió los ojos al sentirse pillada. Había encontrado a alguien tan observadora y detallista en los movimientos de su interlocutor como ella misma lo era, sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír, le encantaba que esa chica fuera tan diferente a ella, tenía algo que le atraía y quería conocerle mejor.

_- Si tienes razón – _contesto la castaña_ – me disculpo por eso no debí hacerlo, me deje llevar, no volverá a pasar –_ aseguro poniéndose de pie y tomando sus libros para meterlos a su mochila.

Pansy, sorprendida por esas palabras, se puso de pie observando los movimientos de la castaña, parpadeo aclarando sus ideas, "**_no he llegado tan lejos con ella para ahora, dejarla ir"_**se dijo mentalmente la pelinegra. Mirando hacia ambos lados, escudriñando que hubiese alguien de fisgón, debía actuar rápido, de lo contrario su oportunidad con Hermione se iría al carajo.

Observando como Hermione se giraba para alejarse, dio dos pasos hacia ella, posicionándose tras la castaña, coloco sus manos en la delicada cintura de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarle en círculos pequeños, subiendo por sus costados llegando solo hasta rozar su cintura con sus suaves manos. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba, y su respiración se hacía profunda y pesada, en los brazos de esta era notoria la sensación de gozo que le embargaba, se le había erizado la piel y un gemido rebelde escapo de la boca de la castaña.

Esa fue la señal que Pansy esperaba para seguir con sus ardientes intenciones **_"lento, muy lento, ella merece todo el tiempo del mundo" _**se dijo la pelinegra al momento que inhalaba un aroma a manzana del ondulado cabello de Hermione.

Lentamente Pansy se alejó de Hermione, dejándole libre elección con ese gesto, la castaña sorprendida de la poca acción que la pelinegra mostraba en ese momento suspiro…tenía ansiedad por saber, menudo lio pues la pelinegra se había apoyado de espalda a una estantería sonriente de brazos cruzados, sin duda esa chica era demasiado segura de lo que quería, cosa que hacía a Hermione sentirse más y más atraída por ella.

_- Se lo que podrás estar pensando Hermione –_ dijo Pansy ante la interrogante mirada de la castaña _– no estoy jugando ni busco divertirme, no estoy experimentando nada, no es por curiosidad lo que hice hace un momento –_ se sinceró la pelinegra _– simplemente te demuestro que…me gustas, desde hace tiempo _– termino sonriendo tímidamente por su propia valentía al expresar tan abiertamente lo que sentía por la castaña.

Ante esto, Hermione solo atino a buscar a tientas tras ella algo en que recargarse, era demasiada información para ella, primero le besa, no solo un beso fue con una chica y ¡que chica!

Pansy Parkinson, la chica más codiciada por ambos sexos en todo el instituto, y el sentir que aquel beso "accidental" le había gustado mucho más que cualquier otro que hubiese compartido con algún chico, le descolocaba el cerebro. El escuchar de los propios labios de Pansy, que ella, Hermione Granger, le gustaba, y no solo eso, sino que tenía ya tiempo sintiendo algo por ella, hizo volar sus pensamientos…

_- ¿Porque me dices estas cosas? – _pregunto Hermione, una vez que hubo alcanzado su silla vacía y colocándose en ella "**_demasiado que asimilar en poco tiempo" _**pensó.

_- Sé que esas dudas atravesaran tu cabecita – _contesto en tono dulce la pelinegra _– por la mía pasaron la primera vez que bese a una chica – _dijo encogiéndose de hombros _– yo no estoy aquí para desorientarte, sé que te gustó lo que paso esta mañana, acabas de demostrarlo hace un momento al besarme tu a mí, y no detenerme después –_ continuo su discurso segura y sonriente.

_- Pe…ro tu… e…eres… la q…que vi…viene me… be…besa… y -_ Hermione tartamudeaba al tratar de hablar – _dime lo del algebra… –_ comento al final, de manera correcta, dio gracias que su tartamudez se fue un momento.

_- No, eso es verdad tu misma te diste cuenta, si soy malísima en mate –_ le aseguro un poco incomoda Pansy _– quise acercarme antes, pero no supe y esta mañana, tú me pediste también ayuda –_ recordó.

_- Si, es verdad - _dijo Hermione_ – necesito aprender un poco de algún instrumento, aun no se cual elegir –_ apunto algo apenada.

_- ¿Te cuesta tomar la decisión? – _pregunto Pansy sonriente, esa pregunta tenía doble sentido.

_- Si, es algo nuevo que no he hecho antes –_ contesto pensativa e inocente Hermione.

_- Pues no sufras más que ¡Te tengo la solución! – _respondió Pansy alegre y sonriente ante la respuesta inocente de la castaña.

Hermione se sorprendió por el entusiasmo con el que Pansy le presentaba una respuesta a algo tan burdo como el aprender un instrumento, bueno, aprender lo básico y no odiarlo antes de tocarlo. No entendió lo que la pelinegra insinuaba.

_- Si!? Y ¿cuál es esa solución? –_ pregunto la castaña cruzándose de brazos y piernas sobre su lugar.

_- Probemos, y lo que más te guste eso debes elegir –_ sonrió contestando Pansy la pregunta de la castaña.

_- Tiene sentido…probar para sab…er –_ dijo alzando una ceja, poniéndose de pie rápidamente al tiempo que abría como los ojos por sorpresa, comenzó a sonrojarse, había entendido por fin a que se refería la pelinegra.

Pansy estaba aún cruzada de brazos recargada en la estantería con libros tras ella, tenía un brillo en la mirada que la castaña aun no le había visto, seguramente era risa contenida por su lentitud ante el asunto del "probar".

_- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Acaso no quieres estar segura de que es en verdad lo que quieres? –_ pregunto interesada Pansy.

Hermione pareció sopesar las preguntas de Pansy, intrigada por lo que sentía, su cuerpo pedía una cosa, su mente le decía que era incorrecto pero… **_"¿y si no siempre mi cerebro tiene razón?"_** se preguntó al tiempo que su mirada estaba agachada perdida sus zapatos y con sus manos en su regazo apretando su falda escolar con nerviosismo.

Pansy al verla, no confundida, sino renuente a darle paso a lo que sentía, suspiro y tomo coraje agachándose hasta quedar frente a Hermione. Tomo entre sus manos las de la castaña y les beso con suavidad y devoción, posando sus verdes ojos en los miel de Hermione.

La pelinegra le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se hinco quedando a la altura de Hermione, besándole de nuevo, acercándose lentamente dándole tiempo, de huir, empujarle o apartarse, cosa que no llego nunca, la chica castaña se dejó hacer, Pansy movía suavemente sus labios sobre los de Hermione quien se dejó llevar por lo que su cuerpo le exigía, no podía negarse, la pelinegra tenia los más dulces y delicados labios que nunca había tenido la dicha de probar en su corta vida.

Una risa de alivio escapo de Pansy, feliz se alejó de la castaña, terminando el beso, no sin antes dar una pequeña mordida al labio inferior de la chica, quien al sentir esto profirió un pequeño _ouch _y sonrió a la par con la pelinegra uniendo su frente a la de ella.

- _Supongo que si estas segura de lo que quieres, o al menos de lo que te gusta –_ aseguro la pelinegra aun arrodillada frente a la castaña, sonriendo, Pansy comenzó a levantarse del suelo tendiéndole una mano.

Hermione ante el gesto se sonrojo, un rubor intenso atravesó sus mejillas, era una sensación de sorpresa, pues aquello era nuevo para ella, al menos con una chica. Ignorando inseguridades tomo la mano de la pelinegra y se puso de pie a su lado.

Con un ágil movimiento la pelinegra aprisiono contra la pared a la inocente castaña, con una de sus manos paso a sostener las manos a Hermione sobre su cabeza, acercándose a su cuello olfateando la esencia de la castaña sonoramente.

Pansy lentamente acerco sus labios al oído de Hermione susurrándole – _yo...yo solo quiero quererte Hermione, ¿me darías la oportunidad? Yo te haría entender que no necesitaras a nadie más, ¿quieres? _– dijo con voz pausada y sensual.

Ante esto Hermione quedo desarmada, ¿le gustaban las chicas? eso no se lo había planteado antes, solo era que… le gustaba una chica, y de manera inconsciente, su cuerpo le respondía a la pregunta formulada por Pansy.

Hermione giro su rostro quedando frente a frente con la pelinegra, acto seguido respondía a las preguntas de Pansy besándole con necesidad, probando gustosas aquellos labios color y sabor cereza, ese brillo labial que la pelinegra acostumbraba usar, le volvía loca.

La castaña caía en cuenta de que Pansy, le atraía demasiado, era hermosa físicamente y tenía un encanto que atraía a cualquiera, no por nada tres cuartos de instituto estaban tras ella.

Pansy con su mano izquierda, la cual tenía libre, comenzó a tocar por sobre la cintura de Hermione, sintió que hacia lo correcto al tocarle así, pues la castaña no reprimía los sonidos de necesidad que sus caricias le hacían a soltar de vez en vez.

Besando con imperiosa necesidad los labios de Hermione, Pansy sintió como una de las piernas de Hermione subió hasta quedar a la altura de sus caderas…ese _casi_ fue el punto de no regreso para la pelinegra, comenzó a tocar los muslos de Hermione con sus manos, iba subiendo cuando detuvo de sus toques en la castaña por el timbrazo que anunciaba la cena…

_- Me lleva la…-_ dijo al cortar el intenso beso que le daba a la castaña –_ creo cielo…- _sonreía diciendo y tocando la pierna de Hermione que sostenía en su cadera _– que debemos irnos _– sonreía mirando alrededor – _sería un poco traumático si alguien que viniese a estudiar, nos descubriera _– corto Pansy sonriente, ayudando a bajar la pierna de Hermione de su cadera y besándole suavemente para tomadas de la mano salir hacia lo que sería su cena esa noche.

Recogían en silencio los libros que habían usado para la clase de álgebra, Hermione observaba a Pansy, quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios y una cara de tranquilidad y armonía que pareciese que escuchaba alguna melodía tranquila y pausada…

Pansy le dio un leve beso y así le acompaño a cenar andando por el instituto tomadas de la mano.

Iban a medio camino, Pansy, hablándole de su familia _- …mamá quería que tocara el chelo, y papá quería que aprendiese violín, ¿¡porque rayos algo con cuerdas!?_ – hablaba la pelinegra con molestia sobre lo que sus padres pedían en su momento _– así que me interese en el piano después de darles gusto tocando lo que querían y… -_ se silenció, le interrumpió la castaña…

_- …Aun me debes enseñar a tocar un instrumento, bueno eso después de que apruebes el siguiente examen de álgebra que está a menos de dos semanas – _decía sonriente a lado de Pansy observando sus profundos ojos verdes mientras se dirigían a cenar.

Llegaron al gran comedor, que era utilizado solo para desayunos y cenas, el resto del día los alumnos almorzaban en la cafetería central del instituto, ambas chicas se encaminaron a una de las mesas que Pansy solía acaparar con su sequito de 'amigas', al ser el blanco de las miradas la castaña comenzó a darse cuenta que a su paso tras Pansy, los demás alumnos comenzaban a cuchuchear, pues lo más seguro era el levantamiento de envidias de quienes deseaban compartir una cena con la pelinegra, notando el azoro de la castaña Pansy le indico sentarse frente a ella amablemente.

_- Tranquila Hermione – _dijo Pansy tratando de calmarle apretando su agarre de mano _– en un momento dejaran esos de molestar –_dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza, señalando a los que hablan en susurros a su alrededor -_ deberías ignorarles, solo dicen estupideces –_ dijo lo último con bastante molestia.

Hermione se puso nerviosa y tensa al escuchar los susurros. La pelinegra pareció notarlo, pues sonrió y siguió en leyendo su menú, pensando que ordenar, sentada en su banco con su elegante pose, con la pierna cruzada, y sobre la mesa apoyando su rostro sobre la palma de su mano derecha y con la izquierda acariciando la mano de Hermione tiernamente.

La castaña continuaba observando los verdes y brillantes ojos de la pelinegra y pudo notar a lo lejos, una melena pelirroja que le observaba detenidamente. Inclinándose un poco hacia la derecha Hermione se percató que era el chico Weasley tras de Pansy, este al ver que la chica le miraba, sonrió coqueto y levanto su bebida simulando brindis por ella, la castaña arrugo el entrecejo ante esa acción, decidió no darle importancia y regreso su atención a su chica frente a ella.

Un carraspeo saca a las chicas de su mundo de fantasía, de pronto se da la vuelta Pansy observando a su amigo Draco, sonriente el rubio le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y toma asiento a lado de Hermione.

_- ¡Me alegra que llegaras Draco! –_ sonrió alegre Pansy.

_- Si, Harry no tarda, estaba con esa chica rubia de ojos saltones, esa rara – _dijo en tono burlón.

_- Luna no es ninguna rara –_ aseguro un tanto incomoda Hermione.

_- Oh, disculpa no quise ofenderle. El caso es que estaba con ella, ¡ah miren! Ahí viene –_ aseguro el rubio aliviado de no tener que discutir más sobre Luna con la castaña.

El pelinegro venia agitado y parecía haber corrido un buen maratón, pues estaba rojo de las mejillas y al llegar a con sus compañeros se notaba alterado.

_- Hola Hermione, hola Pansy -_ saludo Harry, sentándose a lado de su mejor amiga_._

A Hermione le parecía raro aquel cuadro que, seguramente protagonizaban ellos 4 sentados en medio del gran comedor, Pansy, Harry, Draco y ella, charlando como viejos amigos, ella se sentía fuera de lugar al escucharles reír y discutir temas para su próxima presentación… **_"claro ellos son compañeros en el club de música_**", se regañó mentalmente.

_- ¿Y…que hay con ustedes Pans? –_ Pregunto _Draco – digo, te conozco muy bien a Pansy ¿Es que ya hiciste algo que no me has dicho? –_ pregunto el rubio al momento que se debatía entre pedir asado o alguna otra cosa, mirando el menú nocturno interesado, hablando sin levantar la mirada a las chicas.

Pansy rodo los ojos con aburrimiento ante la pregunta de su amigo, él ya sabía muy bien lo que Pansy pretendía con Hermione _– Draco… de no ser así ¿haría esto? –_ sonrió Pansy, y sin aviso tomo el rostro de Hermione y le planto un enorme beso.

Hermione al sentir los labios de Pansy sobre los suyos, frente a todo el instituto y a lado de su mejor amigo, un enorme rubor tiño sus mejillas, pero al mismo tiempo la calidez del tacto de Pansy, hacia olvidar cualquier mal o duda que le ataviara.

Harry, abrió los ojos por asombro, mas no pudo evitar estar feliz, Pansy estaba haciendo una declaración pública, Hermione era de ella, y nadie debía acercarse a su amiga en plan de más que amistad. Comprendiendo esto, Hermione enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Pansy siguiendo lento y pausado cada roce de labios.

Feliz, se alejó de Pansy haciendo oídos sordos a los muchos murmullos y susurros a su alrededor. Pero hubo un grito de molestia y frustración al que ninguna de las chicas presto atención, solo Harry y Draco quienes pudieron observar como furioso Ron Weasley golpeaba su mesa y estrellaba un vaso de vidrio contra el suelo para luego salir como alma que lleva el diablo fuera del gran comedor.

Harry intercambio una mirada con Draco pensando lo mismo que el rubio **_"Pelirrojo Weasley = a problemas"._**

…

Se llegaron las dos semanas necesarias para que Pansy presentara su examen, al borde del colapso, dentro de la biblioteca en su mesa de siempre, estudiando y esperando por su chica para repasar el último apunte antes de su examen.

_- Herms… ya… estudie… y sigo nerviosa –_ suspiro Pansy colocando sus manos en su cara y apoyándola en la mesa.

La castaña se sentó a lado de su chica, y le abrazo por los hombros atrayéndole hacia ella, besando le en el cabello decía - _Pansy, lo harás perfecto, ten confianza, sé que aprendiste_ – le dijo confiada.

Después del examen Pansy, del que salió dando brincos y ondeando en alto su nota en ese examen, saltó a los brazos de Hermione, quien le esperaba fuera del aula de álgebra cuando su chica llego con las buenas noticias.

Una vez entregadas las felicitaciones merecidas, fue la pelinegra la que presionó para sus clases de música.

_- Ahora, mi excelente tutora –_ decía sonriente abrazada de Hermione _– tú y yo nos veremos mañana sábado en el salón de música a las 4 pm, allí hay lo que necesito para enseñarte –_ pidió viendo la cara de sorpresa de Hermione ante el anuncio del inicio de sus clases con Pansy.

Hermione asintió emocionada, aprendería de su chica lo que necesitaba para obtener un excelente en su clase de música, además de convivir y pasar tiempo con ella.

…

Sábado y Hermione hecha un lio, no sabía qué hacer para calmarse, respiro hondo varias veces viendo que se acercaba su hora de cita con la pelinegra. Al fin, feliz y tranquila, salió en dirección al salón donde Pansy le citó.

Pasando un largo camino desde el jardín hasta el edificio de música, se dirigió a prisa a la puerta principal, la empujo y se adentró en el aula donde se había citado con Pansy. Pudo observar en derredor instrumentos por todo el lugar, banquillos, notas musicales en el suelo, y al fondo un hermoso sonido que Hermione no podía dejar de seguir.

Encontró una nueva puerta que daba de lleno al lugar donde tenían varios teclados, y un piano negro muy elegante en un estrado, llego al salón donde se enseñaba a tocar el piano.

Sentada de manera elegante, con sus manos sobre el enorme piano se encontraba Pansy tocando una pieza sumamente complicada ante los ojos de Hermione, pues por los movimientos de las manos de la pelinegra, parecería que requería demasiada concentración. Pansy mientras deslizaba con sutiliza sus manos sobre aquel teclado tenia cerrados los ojos, sintiendo cada nota deslizarse por sus dedos y dejarse caer contra cada tecla ocasionando así, el mayor deleite musical ante el oído de la castaña.

_- Adelante preciosa, siéntate a mi lado – _dijo amablemente la pelinegra, brindándole una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos _– acompáñame te enseñare los básicos y alguna pieza en el instrumento que elijas _– decía mientras marcaba el ritmo de la canción tocada.

- _Eso suena precioso Pansy – _dijo Hermione siguiendo el sonido que producían las suaves manos de la pelinegra sobre el instrumento

- _Es Chopin, "Prelude No. 04" – _contesto la pelinegra, sonrió ante la atención que Hermione le brindaba a cada movimiento de sus manos _– ¿veo que será piano uh?_ – pregunto al ver el notorio interés de la chica en el tacto de la pelinegra al recorrer el teclado.

Pansy termino de tocar y comenzó a explicar lo relacionado con las notas, tonadas y movimientos de cada mano, como al ser derecho o izquierdo el toque cambia ligeramente en el pianista, Hermione escuchaba embobada la chica a su lado, sentadas sobre la banca del hermoso piano.

_- Bueno, me parece que ya he pillado esto de los notas altas –_ decía mientras movía con un poco de torpeza su mano derecha sobre las teclas la castaña.

Practicaron durante horas, cuando se dieron cuenta, era tiempo de la cena, se retiraron dirigiéndose al gran comedor.

Al entrar de nuevo, los cuchicheos y molestas frases contra de Hermione, no soportaban que Pansy estuviera con ella, cosa que a la pelinegra hacia oídos sordos, sobre todo Ron el chico pelirrojo que a lo lejos tenía una estrategia ya trazada para al menos molestar a esa pelinegra que se atrevió a alejar de su alcance a Hermione.

Ignorando los extraños pensamientos del pelirrojo, tomaron su decisión sobre que cenarían y charlando durante la cena comentaba Hermione la excelente instructora que era Pansy.

_- Te lo digo en serio cariño –_ comentaba la castaña _– tienes potencial para la enseñanza no cualquiera logra hacerme entender música, y ser tan paciente conmigo –_ termino sonriente ante lo último que dijo.

Pansy arrugo el entre cejo pensando lo que dijo su chica – _aquí lo que ocurre es que eres una estudiante privilegiada…te quiero amor – _dijo sonriendo y besándole con suma delicadeza.

Era todo, el pelirrojo no podía soportar ver aquella escena que a muchos tipos les parecería erótica entre dos chicas, pero él la considero desagradable, decidió intervenir para interrumpir a las chicas.

_- Hola, disculpa Hermione… _– dijo el chico pelirrojo _– perdón por interrumpir, pero ¿me podrías ayudar con unas dudas en química?, es que no logro entender, solo 1 hora de tu tiempo por favor –_ pidió cara de ruego y falsa necesidad.

Hermione se compadeció del tipejo, y sonrió exhalando el aire que tenía contenido debido al momento que compartía con Pansy, la pelinegra entendió que su chica ayudaría a ese truhan así que decidió dejarles.

_- Vale, ayúdale cielo, vengo en una hora verdad ¿Weasley? –_ pregunto la pelinegra a Ron, quien le miraba inexpresivo y asentía rápidamente como respuesta.

El chico tomo asiento a lado de la castaña, quien hizo espacio para que Ron colocase sus apuntes y cuadernos.

Durante lo que a la castaña le parecieron _horas_ estuvo tratando de hacer entender al pelirrojo lo que tenía perdido, parecía que ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

_- Rayos, esto no es lo mío – _hablaba fingiendo inocencia ante la castaña _– en verdad nena, no sé cómo haces para ser tan buena en esto y…tan hermosa a la vez – _sonrió 'cautivador', y se acercaba en su lugar cada vez más a la castaña.

La castaña al escucharle y sentir ese moviente solo pudo exhalar un sonoro suspiro _– veras no es tan difícil, solo cógele la lógica, es como yo lo hago –_ dijo mirando concentrada los apuntes que tenía entre sus manos, ignorando como el pelirrojo estaba a centímetros de ella.

Pansy regresaba a por su chica al gran comedor donde le había dejado _desbrutalizando_ al pelirrojo, se quedó de piedra al ver como estaba cerca de ella el tipo y parecía no molestarle para nada a la castaña la cercanía de Ron. Decidió quedarse a ver un poco más, quizá su imaginación le jugaba una mala broma.

El pelirrojo seguía hablando cosas que Pansy no podía escuchar por la distancia, pero la risa distraída de Hermione y su miraba fija en el libro entre sus manos le indicaban que la castaña disfrutaba del chico a su lado, estaba a punto de dar un paso para preguntar que ocurría cuando sus dudas se disiparon.

El pelirrojo en un rápido movimiento tomo por la nuca a Hermione y le atrajo hacia él y le comenzó a besar con rapidez, pues había visto a lo lejos a la pelinegra y actuó con impulsividad, devoraba los labios de la castaña con tanta pasión y ánimo, lo único que Pansy era capaz de ver era como la rojiza cabeza de Ron estaba frente a la de Hermione, quien movió su mano para tomarle del cabello, la pelinegra no soporto más, seguramente la chica seguiría con el hasta donde le permitiese la razón y no quería estar presente para ver eso.

Dio pasos hacia atrás de si, y salió llevándose contra ella unas cuantas sillas y haciendo bastante ruido, rápidamente se alejó de aquel lugar con su rostro plagado de lágrimas. Comenzó a andar rápidamente hasta su lugar especial, pese a la penumbra del edificio.

Hermione le tomo del cabello al pelirrojo alejándole de ella bruscamente, cuando pudo notar que la pelinegra salió corriendo quiso levantarse e ir tras ella, pero Ron se lo impidió.

_- Déjala, es una chica estúpida, tú debes estar a mi lado –_ dijo sonriendo arrogante el pelirrojo.

Al escuchar eso le planto tremendo bofetón al pelirrojo haciendo que le soltase el agarre para luego emprender la carrera tras su chica, por nada del mundo perdería a Pansy, menos por un idiota cerebro de maní.

Corrió y corrió, tratando de seguirle la pista, Pansy era veloz, se le perdió en menos de 1 minuto. Fuera, en el rellano donde se dividían los edificios, tanto laboratorios como el edificio de artes y música, emprendió camino al último con la esperanza de encontrarle ahí.

Y ahí estaba su chica, pero no tocaba el piano, estaba sentada en un ventanal con la cortina corrida y algunas cortinas más dispersas sobre el suelo observando el oscuro cielo poblado de brillantes estrellas, estaban en el segundo piso del edificio lugar que según recordaba Hermione, nadie nunca visitaba, y a juzgar por el desastre de cosas en el piso, Pansy hizo berrinche. La pelinegra estaba abrazándose a si misma con la cara entre las rodillas.

_- Pansy, cariño no es lo que piensas –_ dijo Hermione acercándose lentamente a ella.

La pelinegra levanto la vista a la castaña dirigiéndole la más dura mirada que Hermione nunca tuvo la desdicha de recibir de nadie, le dolió como nunca ver que su chica sufría por su culpa, por algo que ella no busco.

_- Aléjate –_ fue todo lo que le contesto a la castaña, volviendo su mirada al cielo.

_- No, no hasta que me escuches –_ dijo firme Hermione.

_- O te alejas o te dejo sola –_ contesto levantándose rápidamente de su lugar la pelinegra.

Pansy pasaba a lado de Hermione cuando esta le tomo de la muñeca sujetandole con firmeza, la pelinegra la miro con rabia en los ojos e intento forcejear con ella, ganando que la castaña le sujetase de ambas manos y la recargara contra de la pared, agitada y molesta la pelinegra no la escucharía, así que con fuerza la castaña sujeto sobre la cabeza de Pansy sus manos y comenzó a hablarle.

_- Escúchame, entre ese y yo no pasó nada, el idiota me beso a fuerza, nada más _– dijo en tono elevado y serio Hermione mirándole fijamente a los ojos a la pelinegra.

Pansy seguía llorando lágrimas de impotencia, no entendía, no creía lo que decía Hermione, la castaña tuvo que ser mucho más persuasiva.

Comenzó a besarle, la morena estaba reticente a los toques de Hermione pero a manera que la castaña subía sus labios desde su cuello hasta casi llegar a sus labios soltó un gemido de aceptación y placer _– Te estoy diciendo la verdad amor, a quien yo quiero y amo es a ti – _dijo la castaña apoyando su frente contra la de su chica.

Pansy seguía renuente a creerle a la castaña _– dime algo, ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Te gusto que él te tocara y besara? –_ pregunto la pelinegra levantando el rostro mirándole con sus intensos ojos verdes.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y beso en los labios a la pelinegra, obteniendo una débil respuesta por lo que decidió profundizar aún más.

La pelinegra sentía como los besos ansiosos de su novia bajaban y subían por su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo, mientras debajo de sus ropas las manos de la castaña comenzaban a tocar todo a su paso, **_¿Cuándo le había soltado Hermione?_**

_- ¿Eso te responde tus preguntas? –_ pregunto Hermione apoyando sus labios sobre el cuello de Pansy y sosteniéndole por las caderas.

Pansy se quedó quieta, con la mirada taladraba a Hermione, sin aviso le empujo y dio un bofetón a la castaña, quien se sujetó la mejilla lastimada mirándole con incredulidad ante su acción, Pansy le aparto la mano del lugar donde se sobaba y tomándole por las muñecas la empotro contra la pared, besándole de manera furiosa y deseosa.

Hermione se dejaba besar correspondiendo con la misma ansia y necesidad, la pelinegra comenzó a tocar por sobre la ropa de la castaña arrancándole un profundo alarido de gozo, con esa señal Pansy intensifico sus toques. Tomo de los botones la blusa de la castaña comenzando a desabotonar rápidamente, Hermione mantenía su cabeza echada atrás y Pansy aprovecho para lanzarse a por su cuello, la castaña lanzo sus brazos a la espalda de Pansy, colando sus manos por debajo de la blusa de está comenzando a arañar la nívea espalda de Pansy.

De un rápido movimiento y entre gemidos la pelinegra saco de su chica la blusa roja que tanto le estorbaba y quedo sorprendida al ver los hermosos y firmes pechos que su chica ocultaba tras ella, con un profundo suspiro de ansiedad Pansy le miraba intensa mente como pidiendo permiso de tomarlos, como respuesta la castaña solo le tomo por la nuca besándole de nuevo susurrando – _son tuyos _– para después soltarle y disfrutar de lo que su chica desease hacer con ellos.

Aun con la castaña contra la pared Pansy, soltó un poco su agarre, paso sus manos a la espalda de Hermione soltando el sujetador con destreza, al mismo tiempo besando sus labios y mordiéndoles un poco haciendo que la castaña gimiese contra ellos. Con delicadeza la pelinegra bajo un tirante por el hombro de la castaña para después hacer lo mismo con el restante, quedando impávida ante la belleza de su chica.

Se acercó lentamente a la chica, besando desde su clavícula, humedeciendo a su paso la piel bajo ella con la punta de su lengua. La castaña gemía y se retorcía en espera de la tan ansiada caricia, Pansy estaba jugado, si no apuraba debería improvisar rápido.

La pelinegra apuro el paso tocando uno con delicadeza y acercando su lengua al otro, con prontitud comenzó a pasar su lengua rodeándolo y deleitándose con el sabor de la piel de su chica, era mejor de lo que imaginaba, después de un tiempo considerable atendiendo los pechos de Hermione, regreso a besar sus labios _- te deseo –_ susurro contra ellos, a lo que Hermione gimió.

_- También yo, te deseo Pansy –_ respondió Hermione bajando sus manos hasta la orilla de la blusa de Pansy para sacarla del cuerpo de su pelinegra dejándole en sujetador negro, sonriente bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón de Pansy y soltó el botón para después bajar el cierre.

Pansy estaba expectante, atenta a su castaña, cuando sintió un tirón…la castaña le había bajado totalmente su pantalón, quedando arrodillada al colocarlo en el suelo.

Con lentitud Hermione comenzó a subir repartiendo besos por las piernas de la pelinegra, llegando a sus muslos y aprontando un poco, con eso Pansy soltó un gemido grutal, estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida, la castaña continuo su recorrido pasando a besar el ombligo de Pansy, su abdomen, y aterrizando justo en medio de sus pechos que aun cubría ese sujetador.

Con habilidad, la castaña llevo sus dedos al broche frontal del sujetador de la pelinegra liberando por completo sus senos, saltando a la vista pidiendo ser atendidos. Empujando ligeramente a Pansy a la pared la castaña llevo sus labios a los necesitados pechos de Pansy, haciéndolos suyos con besos y profundos lametones, alguno que otro mordisco leve también se hizo presente, con eso logro volver casi loca ahí mismo a su chica.

Las manos de Hermione bajaban por sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra mientras se entretenía en los senos de esta, logrando llegar hasta las bragas de Pansy quien se mordía el labio inferior en espera del siguiente movimiento. La castaña se quedó expectante, no había pretendido llegar tan lejos en tan poco. Pansy parecía pensar igual así que decidió ayudar a Hermione a disipar sus dudas.

Hermione un con sus manos en las caderas de Pansy, recorriendo el borde de las bragas negras, apretaba un poco por sobre la piel de la pelinegra, sintió como la mano de Pansy le tomo por la suya llevándola a donde quería ir pero no se atrevía…

Pansy le ayuda a comenzar a tocarla por detrás de sus bragas, ayudando a deslizar un dedo verticalmente con suavidad tocando solamente su punto sensible en el exterior, Hermione continua con rapidez, besando aún más desesperada el cuello, labios de Pansy… descendiendo instintivamente hacia los pechos de su chica, la castaña aumenta el rítmico movimiento de sus dedos… arrancándole a Pansy un gemido desesperado.

Sigue moviendo sus labios sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra, sin dejar de acariciarle nunca el lugar que ha encontrado como su favorito en sus dedos. Con un ritmo desquiciante…la espalda de Pansy esta arqueada tratando de contenerse, la castaña va marcando y arañando su dorso para después besar pausada y delicada mente cada zona lacerada…

Las piernas de Pansy comenzaban a ser más inestables que un flan…la castaña noto esto y le ayudo a recostarse sobre una de las muchas cortinas regadas sobre el suelo de aquella vacía aula. El sudor comenzaba a cubrir la piel de ambas chicas descaradamente, cubriéndola de gotas que colisionaban juntas y en caminos separados, bajo del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Ante la visión de una Pansy a punto de llegar al éxtasis la castaña no se resistió y dejando de lado sus movimientos manuales en la pelinegra, se despojó de la única prenda que aún tenía sobre de si, no sin antes llevar a sus labios la mano que había estado tocando con fervor y fiereza a Pansy, le sorprendió el adictivo sabor que poseía la pelinegra, así pues, apuro el despoje de ropas en el que se veía envuelta la castaña. Se acoplo sobre la pelinegra, de manera perfecta, entrelazando sus piernas, una en el medio de la otra, uniendo de manera sensual y perfecta sus centros en la piel de la otra, comenzando el vaivén de caderas, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra su piel, pueden sentirlo, el éxtasis está a nada de distancia de ellas.

Ambas jadean con fuerza, gimiendo el nombre de la otra, exhibiendo un poco del placer que les invade por compartir ese momento íntimo, único, Pansy muerde el cuello de Hermione en un acto de posesividad marcándole notablemente.

La castaña tembló al sentir eso… cerrando los ojos disfrutando al máximo la desquiciante y demandante exigencia de hacerle ver que, Hermione Granger era ahora solo de esa chica… Pansy Parkinson. Quedando así, en calma, respirando agitadamente; al igual que Hermione…

La castaña desciende de sobre su chica, abrazándole por la espalda pegándose a ella, sonriente y más feliz de lo que había estado nunca en su vida. Con una mano atrajo un pedazo de tela que se hallaba tras ella, la uso para cubrir un poco la desnudez de ambas.

-_ Eso...¡Wow! _– Exhalo sonriente Pansy –_ yo… nunca…–_ dijo bajando la mirada y besando a Hermione.

- _No tienes que decir nada, tampoco yo lo habia hecho… - _ contesto a la mirada de la pelinegra que imploraba por respuestas y gritaba disculpas por su comportamiento por el tema del pelirrojo.

De ese modo, en aquella aula vacía e inexplorada desde hacía años por los alumnos, ambas cayeron en el profundo sueño que implica tanta actividad, entiéndase tanto emocional como física, que todo ese día mantuvieron.

**_"Ya habría tiempo para resolver el molesto Weasley"_** se dijo la pelinegra cediendo ante el seductor Morfeo al igual que su castaña.

…

Fin del capi 3

* * *

**_Listo!_  
**

**_Espero que el largo del capitulo compense la espera que les hice pasar!_**

**_ Es que en verdad estoy hasta el cuello de deberes!_**

**__****_¿_**VEREDICTO?

**_¿Lo odias? ¿Lo amas? ¿Las envidian?! _**

**_Quiero saber, me muero de la curiosidad, que opinan?!_**

**_Agradezco su tiempo de lectura... ya saben a mas RVWS m_****_á_**s actualización. 

**_NO SOY POLÍTICA, PORQUE YO SI CUMPLO LO QUE DIGO JAJAJAJA, _****_BESOS ..._**


	4. Aquí se rompió algo…la cordura de Ron

_**Agradecimientos chiquitos y peques para quien se digna y toma tiempo a dejar un lindo Rvw!:**_

_**-**** Fujigrangerr: **Ahh di-s! Claro que mi 'Musa' Es la causante de tanta cosa linda y sexy que se me ocurre, como piensas que no!? bueno coff coff...he decir que me ha convencido para seguir escribiendo pero aun no para alargar esta historia...vamos Amiga F.G. dile que me convenza mas profundamente! hahahaa, disfruta el capi linda!_

_**- blackdawn90: **Que te digo hermosa...Estamos en la misma situación yo aquí y tu tan allá, pero pronto pronto...ya lo tu sabe' ;) Bueno si te gusto así largo creo que optare por ello en lugar de meter mas, ya sabes a mi no me gustan y por mas que tu los ames no pondre el fin en capitulo de numero par! jajaja. Yo tambien cielo...y yo mas! jajajaa_

_**- Qua:** Nunca me cansare de agradecer a mi 'Musa' tan linda y convincente ella, que me ha hecho seguir hasta aqui, claro que le deben agradecer tambien jeje, ella causa del 100% un 90% de la historia! Gracias por el detalle de que he mejorado, sinceramente me he dado cuenta y es porque pues de la practica se coge experiencia no? y me encanta practicar! Mas que sus criticas y coments me orientan, si note eso de perdida de conexión y pido perdon! se q se borro o algo al editarlo...no pasara de nuevo asi me tarde mas en subirlo sera casi perfecto! un abrazo! _

_**- Kotamae:** En verad te gusto!? Me encanta saber eso! bueno que pasara? ahh debes leer para saber! disfruta el capi!_

_**- AlexiaPotterhead:** Como que Speachless!? jajaja bueno eso es en el sentido bueno o malo?! me asusta que no me digas...bueno lo tomare como algo bien, y aqui esta el siguiente. espero que lo disfrutes!_

_**- Thestral212:** Gracias! me alegra que te guste T. MAm#$%#%! como me dices que me subes el ego si sabes que soy rete-sencilla! arre he! jajaja (Abrachito! no sea nena y awantese) Espero puedas sentir lo mismo que te guste y disfrutes el siguiente capitulo amiga, El trabajo...ese nunca se acaba! (que bueno..digo) disfruta la lectura!_

**_- No name:_**_ Podría guiarme por las estadísticas de esta pagina y decirte que eres un ella, pues el 90% de los que rondan por aca somos chicas, pero si eres un el, me da gusto serias el 3ro que se que existe en este fic-mundo! Me alegra muchisimo que te guste como escribo y si la espera fue larga pues minimo les doy un capi que compence no? disfruta el capi!_

**_- Virshy:_**_ Virshy...virshy, virshy...si acosas a mi musa...y pues mira q la muy mala se rie mucho, y no se cree lo que me dices jeje, bueno si se lo cree porque lo lee, pero mmmm ya hemos 'discutido' esto por PM jeje, claro que si debes agradecer a ella esos lindos capis subidos de tono jeje. Esta bien me convences no cambio el Rate... bueno disfruta el capi._

**_- Guest:_**_ GRACIAS! espero q este también t guste!_

**_- Digi-Keilyn77: _**_Jejje bueno, si logre producirte todo eso supongo que lo hago medianamente bien! Jo, Pansy siempre me ha parecido mas fogosa no se...asi la siento je, y esa Hermione, pues si mecánica y sexy...raro pero si hay quienes son asi! je me conssssssta!Gracias que bueno que te guste linda! ahh claro el otro fic sigue adelante, solo que es aun no corresponde actualizarle...Claro que si encontraras una Pansy en tu vida! no es necesario buscar llegara sola...la experiencia te lo dice. Besos linda! espero disfrutes la lectura._

_-** BipolarJL: **Jejeje, gracias linda, si mmm trato de hacer algo diferente, y algunas cosas siento que encajan perfectamente en la personalidad de la pelinegra. Que pasara? pues mejor te cuento durante todo el capi no crees? jeje, besos linda, gracias por el RVW!_

**Y con esto actualizo! aquí les dejo este capi, ojala les guste y si no, dejen me saber! **

**Saben que sus criticas y comentarios me fascina leerlos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Aquí se rompió algo…**

...

Después de aquella noche en el aula de música, Hermione y Pansy no podían dejar de estar juntas todo el tiempo posible, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. El pelirrojo había ido a pedir disculpas a Hermione mientras esta y Pansy se encontraban cenando en el gran comedor.

_- Chicas, disculpen ¿podríamos hablar? –_ pregunto Ron abochornado.

Pansy levanto ligeramente su ceja en señal de desapruebo, pero la castaña no podía evitar ser tan torp...buena persona, y accedió a que el pelirrojo tomara asiento frente a ellas.

_- Veras, Hermione, no sé qué paso, el otro día, sé que me extra-limite –_ comenzó a hablar en voz baja _– pero quiero pediros disculpas y perdón por eso, no pasara de nuevo –_ aseguro levantando la mirada y posándola sobre Pansy afirmativamente.

La pelinegra, aún tenía dudas sobre la sinceridad y actitud del Pelirrojo, no le gustaba nada escucharle sincero pero sentí lo contrario, mas ignoro su instinto desconfiado y accedió. Hermione sonreía viendo como su chica, hacia a un lado la molestia hacía con Ronald y le abrazo y beso tiernamente, gesto que la pelinegra regreso gustosa.

Ante la mirada del pelirrojo, ambas chicas solo sonrieron, pero fue Hermione quien hablo.

_- Estas perdonado Weasley, pero… ya no somos amigos, no te dejo de hablar si eso te preocupa, ahora si me disculpas mi novia y yo debemos ir a atender unos asuntos_ – sonrió tomando de la mano a Pansy, para luego emprender su camino hacia el aula de música a continuar las lecciones de la castaña.

Ron, solo pudo observar como el par de lindas chicas salía por la puerta principal del gran comedor, perdido en sus pensamientos…**_ "Esto no se quedara así Parkinson, sigues tu"_** se dijo el pelirrojo.

Con una enorme sonrisa se levantó de su lugar, el cual ocupo, hacia instantes atrás, junto a las chicas, pasando a lado de un par de chicos y colisionando contra el hombro de Draco al llegar al patio tras el área de comida.

- _Muévete escuálido y estúpido Malfoy_ – ordeno el pelirrojo.

_- Disculpa, ¿Qué? Es que mi cerebro no detecta la voz de la gente idiota –_ contesto el Rubio con un tono ácido, que logro hacer soltar a Harry, quien iba a su lado caminando, soltar tremenda carcajada que atrajo a algunos secuaces del chico Weasley.

_- ¿Eres imbécil o qué? –_ Pregunto Ron acercándose peligrosamente, con su pose de matón, hasta quedar a 2 cm de distancia del rubio, nariz contra nariz, ambos eran igual de altos.

_- No, obvio que no lo soy, en cambio tú si lo eres –_ contesto Malfoy regresándole la mirada asesina a Ron, con cierta burla en ella _– muévete de mi camino Weasley, te lo advierto, no quieres problemas –_ dijo el rubio.

Ron soltó una risa estúpida mirando a todos lados, estaban rodeados por algunos compañeros en círculo, y algunos comenzaban a incitar a la pelea con breves frases y con insultos, al verse acorralado el pelirrojo dedujo que no tenía más opción que darle una lección al rubito, eso serviría para sacar su frustración contra Hermione, quien le dio calabazas no 1 sino 2 veces.

Se alejó un poco de Malfoy, dando dos pasos atrás y sin previo aviso, lanzo un puñetazo al rostro del rubio, pero este, rápidamente lo esquivo apartando la cara girándose, y metiendo el pie entre los pies de ron, ocasionando que el pelirrojo diera de bruces contra el suelo.

Al caer de frente, el pelirrojo quiso levantarse, pero noto que tenía un peso en su espalda entre sus hombros. Malfoy le tenía aplastado con su pie, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por evitar ser golpeado o al menos alcanzado por algún golpe lanzado por Ron, todos reían del líder deportivo, tirado en el suelo, humillado por un enclenque musiquito de 5ta, que ni siquiera había sudado nada por abatirlo contra el piso.

El pelirrojo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de levantarse del suelo y no podía, Harry quien pensó que ya era suficiente, miro hacia atrás y noto que el profesor de química, Snape, venia rápidamente a apaciguar el barullo, así que de un movimiento rápido, tomo por el cuello de la camisa al rubio y tiro del hasta salir de aquel circulo de chicos al grito de **_"Pelea-pelea-pelea"._**

El rubio seguía con el rostro rojizo por el calor de la pelea, pero con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro corriendo a lado de Harry, alejándose de aquel pasillo donde pudieron ser capturados por el profesor Snape, enemigo de todos los chicos, y más de un Potter o un Malfoy.

- _Gracias Harry, te debo una –_ decía el rubio trotando a lado de su amigo pelinegro, disminuyendo el paso a medida que notaban que estaban más que alejados del 'peligro'.

- _Draco, sí que eres torpe, mira que acceder a los golpes con ese – _dijo Harry con una mirada de reproche y cierta molestia en ella – _pero me ha encantado que sembraras en el suelo al idiota de Weasley! – _Aplaudió a su rubio amigo – _se lo merece – _finalizo el pelinegro.

Caminaban ahora ambos en la jardinera frente al edificio de música _– por la hora, supongo que Pans y Hermione están dentro _– dijo el rubio.

_- Seguramente si, mmm escucha, por el sonido es Pansy quien toca –_ dijo sonriendo Harry.

Estaban a punto de tomar asiento cuando Harry sintió algo chocar contra su espalda. Estaba desprevenido, ahora tirado contra el suelo, siendo amarrado de pies y manos, mientras Draco a su lado era sostenido de ambos brazos, por dos altos y fornidos tipos, cada uno sujetándole como si planeara escapar lejos. Tan sorprendidos estaban el par de amigos, que el rubio no se percató cuando un puñetazo due a parar directo a su estómago, haciendo que se doblase del dolor y un horrendo sofoco ocasionara tal golpe, lo orangutanes Crabbe y Goyle le sostenían ayudando a su líder del equipo de soccer.

_- Ja, maricotas de pacotilla, ¿creíste que huirías limpio imbécil? – _dijo Ron, saliendo de detrás del edificio, habían seguido al par de amigos hasta dar con ellos.

Draco no podía hablar, el golpe recibido le había quitado todo el aire que mantenía dentro de sí, Harry se sentía impotente por ver lo que le pasaba a su amigo y no poder hacer nada, eran 3 contra 2, y ambos estaban imposibilitados para usar brazos y piernas.

- _Me cobrare lo de hace un momento, espero que a tu golfa madre, no le importe que su rubio bebe llegue a casa con su 'carita' morada – _dijo amenazante Ron blandiendo su puño cerrado frente a Draco, quien apenas si podía respirar.

Aun en el suelo y atado, Harry luchaba contra las cuerdas que usaron para amarrarlo, pero no soltaría ni un grito de auxilio, se meterían en demasiados problemas de llamar a por ayuda, cuando un balín de acero bien direccionado dio directo entre ceja y ceja del guarro de Goyle, logrando que soltase a Draco para sostenerse con dolor y lamentos doloridos la herida sangrante que ahora ostentaba.

No le importaba de donde, ni quien lanzo ese balín, Harry solo deseaba que otro saliera de donde salió ese y le diera a Crabbe, y sus rezos fueron escuchados, nuevamente otro impacto contra el rostro ya malformado del ultimo tipo que sostenía a Draco, y al sentir el golpazo soltó inmediatamente al rubio quien al saberse liberado cayó al suelo y rodó hasta donde Harry para tratar de quitarle los amarres.

_- ¿Quién demonios está ahí? ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Por qué les ayudas? –_ gritaba Ron histérico y con los puños en alto, como si con eso se cubriera del atacante oculto.

De pronto de la rama de un árbol cercano, salto Luna Lovegood, sosteniendo en alto una resortera profesional de bolsillo, de esas que cuentan hasta con sujeta brazo y mira en ángulo directo, de su cintura colgaba un pequeño bolsito atado a una cinturilla sobre su falda del uniforme. Sonriendo dulcemente la rubia oji-azul se acercó sigilosamente sin dejar de apuntar a Ron, justo en el rostro.

_- No tengo nada contra de ustedes Weasley _– dijo señalando a sus amigos que ahora corrían hacia la enfermería a curar su heridas _- pero no dejare que lastimes a Draco, ni mucho menos que amarren así a Harry –_ dijo con su voz dulce y sonadora dando pasos tranquilos hacia el pelirrojo.

Sin dejar de apuntarle en alto con su resortera estirada y cargada con el balín, continuaba con su mirada fija en el pelirrojo _– Ya liberaste a Harry, ¿Draco? –_ pregunto sin dejar de ver nunca su objetivo.

- _Listo Luna, gracias _– contesto terminando de soltar a Harry, ayudándole a ponerse de pie – _puedes bajar eso ya –_ sonrió el rubio.

_- Bien, perdona Weasley ya te dije que no podía no ayudar a mi amigo y a mi novio – _sonrió Luna tendiéndole la mano a Harry, quien no quitaba la mirada del pelirrojo.

_- Veras Weasley, no me gusta que me golpeen cuando no estoy preparado y es normal, eres deshonesto, no esperaba más, pero ahora que estas solo que tal ¿uno contra uno? – _propuso el rubio.

Sin reparar en contestar el pelirrojo decidió atacar al rubio mientras estaba con la guardia baja…error! El rubio solo estiro la pierna, atinando una directa y severa patada al rostro de Ron, terminando con las ganas del pelirrojo de seguir, pues le rompió el labio y a la vez dejo inconsciente al chico, tendido en el suelo.

_- Draco! –_ Grito Harry _– Lo nockeaste! ¿Qué te pasa? –_ dijo molesto el pelinegro.

_- Harry debes aprender algo simple en una pelea, es el o 'yo', y desde luego no pensaba ser yo quien comiera tierra y acabara con el labio tan feo –_ dijo con una mueca de asco al ver como quedo el rostro del pelirrojo.

- _¿Lo dejamos ahí o que hacemos con él? -_ pregunto con voz tranquila y calmada Luna, mientras sostenía la mano de Harry y se recargaba en su hombro de manera cariñosa.

_- Dejemos que duerma un poquito –_ propuso Draco _– le vendría bien relajarse_ – dijo acomodándose su camisa del uniforme.

_- Esta vez te secundo Draco –_ apoyo Harry _– vámonos de aquí, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar después de ver a Crabbe y Goyle en la enfermería, querrán buscar la fuente del 'atentado' –_ dijo dramático y sonriente el pelinegro.

_- Lastima que los chicos Weasley sean tan cabezotas –_ dijo suspirando Draco dándose la vuelta para alejarse lo más rápido de la escena del crimen.

_- ¿Porque lo dices? –_ pregunto Luna interesada, caminando a lado de Harry tomada de su mano.

_- Si uh, Draco ¿Por qué lo dices? –_ inquirió el pelinegro también tentado por la curiosidad.

_- Porque su hermana es una verdadera belleza… y besa muy, muy bien –_ dijo adelantándose a su paso, dándole la espalda a unos muy aturdidos Harry y Luna por las palabras que dijo el rubio.

…

Lejos del patio trasero del gran comedor, estaban Pansy y Hermione disfrutando de una tarde tranquila, la pelinegra recargada en el tronco de un enorme árbol, con una sombra deliciosa que cubría perfectamente el cálido sol que en ese momento se posaba sobre ellas. Hermione recostada sobre las piernas de Pansy, jugaba con los dedos de la pelinegra entre sus manos, con dulzura y cariño.

No necesitaban hablar, solo mirarse y sonreírse, tenían una conexión y entendimiento más allá de las simples palabras, mirándole fijamente la castaña se entretenía jugando con las manos de la pelinegra.

Pansy sabía cuando a su chica algo le preocupaba, Hermione estaba ausente y muy callada, por lo menos hasta ahora debería haber dicho unas cuantas palabras para tratar de conversar, pero algo le preocupa así que Pansy no se quería quedar con la duda.

_- ¿Qué te preocupa Hems? – _pregunto por fin la pelinegra, deteniendo el movimiento de las manos de Hermione con las suyas _– Estas demasiado seria, ¿Qué te preocupa? Sabes que puedes decirme –_ invito Pansy a Hermione a hablar.

Hermione levanto la mirada y clavo su vista en el rostro preocupado de su novia, suspirando se incorporó hasta quedar sentada a poca distancia de Pansy, cruzando sus piernas bajo su falda del uniforme y apoyando sus manos en las rodillas de la pelinegra se dispuso contarle que le pasaba.

_- Me preocupa que alguien trate de volver a ponerte en mi contra –_ dijo con seriedad _– porque, ambas sabemos que eres mucho más colérica que yo, por eso Weasley trato de hacer aquello –_ termino de hablar cogiendo aire, pues hablo tan rápido y sin parar que se quedó sin aliento.

Sonriente e irónica la pelinegra le tomo las manos de sus rodillas y las unió a las suyas, besando tiernamente los labios de la castaña y abrazándole con fuerza.

_- Sí, soy mucho más colérica que tú, y sí, me molesto con facilidad si veo que lo que me temo está ocurriendo –_ se sinceró la pelinegra, una vez separada de Hermione _– pero por eso exactamente nos complementamos tan bien, y no te preocupes, que creo que ya no trataran de hacerme pensar que no me quieres _– sonrió al decir esto sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus dedos a la castaña.

_- ¿Qué hiciste Pansy? –_ pregunto recelosa la castaña.

_- Digamos, que mover unas cuantas cartas y cobrar favores que me debían algunas compañeras y compañeros de clase_– sonrió la pelinegra.

_- Espero que con eso te dejen tranquila –_ suspiro aliviada la castaña.

_- No te preocupes así será mi vida –_ aseguro Pansy.

Sonriente Hermione besaba a Pansy, cuando escucharon un carraspeo intenso tras ellas, Harry y Luna se habían acercado a ellas, al parecer les buscaban.

_- Hola chicas, disculpen interrumpir tan linda sesión de besos, pero Harry y Draco tienen algo que contaros –_ dijo una vocecilla soñadora a espaldas de la castaña.

_- Oh, Harry hola –_ saludo Pansy aun recargada en aquel árbol – _la has traído al fin_ – felicito con la mirada al pelinegro, quien ocultaba su rostro avergonzado tras sus gafas.

_- Si me ha traído bella Pansy –_ respondió Luna _– Soy Luna Lovegood, Luna como el satélite natural, no lunática como dicen algunos por ahí, creo que se confunden –_ dijo la rubia segura de que nadie quería meterse con ella.

Pansy y Hermione escuchaban sin entender a la rubia lo que decía, mientras la castaña lanzaba ojos escrutadores a su sonrojado amigo, reparando en un detalle que no había notado antes, Harry tenia tomada de la mano a la chica.

_- Harry, ¿Qué…porque tienes cogida de la mano a Luna? _– pregunto la castaña interesada.

_- Es obvio o ¿no? –_ dijo Luna, apretando al pelinegro y meciendo su mano junto a la de Harry – _Él y yo somos novios Hermione, veníamos a deciros eso –_ sonrió la rubia a ambas chicas.

_- Vaya, en verdad me alegra Lunita –_ dijo Pansy sonriente _– creí que nunca lo convencerías_ – le guiño un ojo abrazando más a Hermione contra ella –_ mira que creí que en cualquier momento este rufián sucumbiría al armonioso sonido de tu arpa –_ termino sonriente al ver que la rubia se sonrojaba fuertemente.

_- ¿Cómo? -_ dijo Hermione – _Es que todos tocan un instrumento, o están en el club de música, ¿menos yo? –_ soltó algo incomoda, pues no ser buena en algo era doloroso para ella.

- _Bueno Herms –_ Esta vez hablo Harry por primera vez, sentándose junto a las chicas, haciendo uso de la amplia sombre que el árbol favorito de Pansy brindaba_ – Draco, Pansy, Luna y yo vamos juntos a clase de música y en la banda escolar, no sé porque te sorprende, y pues ahí es de donde nos conocemos a pesar de ir en grupos separados, ¿verdad linda? –_ pregunto tallando su nariz contra la de Luna.

La rubia se dedicaba a asentir ante las palabras del pelinegro, así como Pansy también, era conocida dentro del instituto la banda que conformaban, pero aun Hermione tenía unas cuantas dudas, estaba por preguntar cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta esbelta y alta de Draco, al parecer hablaba con alguien, pero no se distinguía quien, por la lejanía.

_- Bien, ya solo falta Draco, es importante que este aquí el –_ sonrió Pansy mientras decía esto.

Pareció que el rubio se despidió de un árbol, pues su cabeza desapareció un instante tras el árbol que cubría el rostro de la conquista misteriosa de Draco. A paso presuroso llego hasta donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros musicales plus Hermione quien era nueva pero no menos importante.

_- Disculpen chicos, chicas, tenía un asunto importante que atender –_ dijo sonriente y tomando lugar a lado de Harry frente a Hermione y Pansy.

_- Dime Draco, ese asunto ¿tiene nombre, apellido o falda? _– pregunto Pansy.

_- Deja de ser tan cotilla mujer_ – respondió el rubio rodando los ojos.

_- Seguro tiene nombre y apellido, y es pelirroja, y su hermano casi nos muele a golpes de no ser por Lunita –_ dijo en voz fuerte y clara Harry, asegurándose de que todos escuchasen.

La castaña y Pansy rápidamente se enderezaron en su lugar prestando toda la atención posible.

_- ¿Cómo dices Harry? ¿Quién casi los muele a palos? ¿Por qué Luna, que tiene que ver ella? –_ Pregunto presurosa Pansy, quien ya se temía la respuesta del oji-verde.

_- Ron-Papanatas-Weasley –_ responde Harry, mirando a Pansy.

_- Sabes cielo, no estoy segura de que papanatas sea su Segundo nombre, creo que es Bilius –_ dijo Luna con su vocecita soñadora.

Pansy y Draco se dedicaron a reír por lo bajo ante la respuesta de corrección de Luna, Hermione se sentía perdida así que presiono.

_- ¿De qué carajos estáis hablando? –_ estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

_- Si Draco, a ver dinos o te lo sacamos a golpes?_ – amenazo burlona Pansy.

_- No, no más peleas por favor ya no tengo balines de acero, solo canicas de las de vidrio, esas son duras sí, pero pueden quebrarse y duelen porque se rompen y cortan, habra sangre y…-_ Harry detuvo la verborrea de Luna con un beso.

_- Cariño, es una metáfora que usa la dulce, dulce Pansy para apurar a hablar a Draco – _Aclaro Harry a la rubita.

Draco, se dedicó a entornar los ojos, no le gustaba que se metiesen en sus asuntos, pero eran sus amigos, sus UNICOS amigos reales, confiaban en él y el en ellos así que hablo.

_- Es una chica, estoy saliendo con ella, bueno es mi novia, tengo un poco de tiempo con ella, pero no había encontrado momento de deciros esto –_ dijo apenado, parecía verdadera su excusa – _solo Harry lo sabía_ – apunto al final.

Harry y Draco, ayudados de Luna, les relataron al par de chicas, su aventura en el traspatio del gran comedor con Weasley, lo que a ambas les sorprendió fue la intervención de Luna, eso si no lo esperaban.

- _No digo que este bien Luna –_dijo Hermione –_pero mira que ir por ahí con esa resortera, que ayuda para estos dos – _felicito la castana.

Pansy con sigilo, se separó de Hermione y puso de pie. Mientras el rubio explicaba de nueva cuenta lo de su chica, sonriente, con su mano hizo un amago de crear un amplificador de voz (cerro el puño) y por el hueco entre sus dedos grito:

_- Weasley! Sal de ahí! Draco ha hablado!_ - grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que el alma y cuerpo de Draco casi colapsasen contra del césped.

_- ¡¿Cómo carajos lo has sabido!? –_ pregunto asustado de que el hermano Weasley hubiese escuchado, se tranquilizó al saber que él estaba a unos cuantos mucho metros de ahí, con suerte aun desmayado por la golpiza de los balines de Luna y su patada aturdidora marca Malfoy.

Sonriente Pansy aún seguía de pie, esperando a que saliese de detrás del árbol, Ginny Weasley. Muy impresionada y un poco nerviosa, caminaba la pelirroja hacia el grupo de amigos reunidos bajo aquel árbol que en una parte de el llevaba inscrita las iniciales H+P…

Tímidamente se acercó la pelirroja hasta Draco, quien la recibió con un abrazo y beso tierno, después se sentó junto a Luna quien también le abrazo, eran compañeras de grupo.

_- Hola, mucho gusto Ginny Weasley –_ dijo estirando su mano a Hermione la pelirroja, quien la estrecho sorprendida, pues solo con ella se presentó, dedujo que a los demás chicos ya les conocía.

_- Hermione Granger, un placer –_ respondió sonriente la castaña a la educada Ginny.

Con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, invitándole a sentar, le recibieron Pansy y Harry _- Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos –_ comenzó Pansy – _es importante decidir que presentaremos el día de fin de curso, ya saben debemos lucirnos este año_ – sonrió.

_- Si, recuerden que el cierre de ciclo anterior, estuvieron increíbles los recién graduados – _dijo Draco, quien sostenía la mano de su pelirroja entre la suya _– además, tenemos las mejores guitarras de todo Hogwarts –_ sonrió mirando a Luna y Pansy –_ sé que no saldrá nada mal –_ sonrió a la pelirroja.

_- Uhm, ¿es que tú también estas en clase de música con ellos? –_ pregunto Hermione a la pelirroja.

Ginny asintió sonriente, la castaña se quedó impactada, mujeres bellas, excepcionalmente dotadas musicalmente, hermosas a la vez. Ella era linda cierto, muy hermosa pero su fuerte eran las materias aplicadas, "**no todos pueden tenerlo todo"** con ese pensamiento sonrió y se dedicó a escuchar lo que discutían sus amigos.

- _Yo digo que lo que salga el viernes que ensayemos, esas canciones presentemos –_ dijo Draco, con cierta flojera en su voz, no le gustaba planear.

_- Pero si es algo clásico se aburrirán –_ señalo Harry.

_- Si pero hay clásicos reajustables cielo –_ recordó Luna _– Apocalyptica por ejemplo, utilizan instrumentos clásicos pero hacen las canciones de metal con sus cellos y violines_ – sonrió la rubia.

_- Lo que sea, mientras no me hagan tocar algo que incite a las tipas a desnudarse y menearles el culo a los chicos pegándoseles en el regazo…eso sí que es desagradable – _dijo Ginny con evidente molestia en la voz.

_- Al parecer todos estamos de acuerdo, cero música degradante –_ dijo sonriente Pansy _– solo pido por di.s que no me hagan cantar – _pidió seria _– saben que no me gusta, toco y ya, yo no canto, ¿estamos? _– sentencio la pelinegra.

Después de una discusión acalorada sobre que harían en el escenario el día de la presentación, elección de canciones y el orden de las mismas, la castaña y Pansy emprendieron camino hacia sus respectivas clases, a lo lejos de ellos, en otra parte del patio escolar, un pelirrojo pensaba como cobrarle a Draco y Hermione las '_Humillaciones'_ recibidas por ellos.

…

Ron esperaba por alguien, en el estudio tras de la torre de los chicos, después de la golpiza dada por Malfoy, estaba decidido a molestarles tanto como el tiempo en el instituto se lo permitiese, pues quedaban dos meses de clases.

Pensaba y pensaba como hacerlo hasta que una horrenda idea llego a su mente retorcida, para ello necesitaba al distribuidor de narcóticos por todos conocido, pero por nadie denunciado del instituto, así que era por el que esperaba impaciente.

- _Malfoy…tu amiguita y tu pagaran, estoy seguro que si tuvieses novia también la haría pagar – _se decía pensativo, mientras esperaba sentado en una banca abandonada – _dos por uno, esto lo gozare, y si tienes novia uhm…la disfrutare en tus narices – _el pelirrojo comenzaba a desvariar cuando un chiflido llamo su atención.

- _De que color son las rosas? – pregunto una voz._

_- Violetas, pero si me preguntas me gustaría que fueran azules – _respondió a la clave del chico narcóticos.

- _Bien, hagamos esto rápido, toma lo que querías, dame el dinero – _apuro el joven a Ron.

- _Estas segura que con esto ¿hará lo que yo quiera?- _pregunto el pelirrojo.

_- Si, pero se cuidadoso, la dosis es peligrosa si no se usa adecuadamente –_ contesto el chico regordete, quien entregaba un paquete con unas pastillas al pelirrojo.

_- No te preocupes, que con una semana o tal vez dos días me bastara – _respondió el pelirrojo tomando entre sus manos un paquete con no más de 20 pastillas dentro.

_- De acuerdo, dame el dinero, tú y yo no nos conocemos - _apuro el chico a Ron, huyendo de la escena antes de que alguien pudiera descubrirles juntos.

- _Gracias Goyle! – _dijo en voz alta Ron viendo cómo se alejaba rápidamente el joven corpulento de su lado casi corriendo.

Mientras se alejaba corriendo Goyle levanto su mano derecha mostrando su dedo medio en señal de apreciación hacia el señalamiento de quien le vendía que al pelirrojo.

- _Ahora sí, Pansy-sabrosísima-lesbiana Parkinson, te hare mía, y tu estarás de acuerdo, Hermione podrá mirar, quizá se anime a participar – _se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo guardando la 'mercancía' en la bolsa de sus pantalones...

* * *

_**Que dicen? que les ha parecido? Porfa dejenme saber que opinan! **_

_** Espero que les haya gustado, y si no pues ya saben siempre me gusta saber que opinan y si es posible mejorar en algo!**_

_**Bueno les digo solo, que el siguiente capitulo esta pfff ...nono, mejor espero a ver que tantos revws se animan a dejar para poder subirlo! ese ya lo tengo terminadito, prometo en cuanto alcance el no. de Rvws q espero, subirlo inmediatamente! woww **_

_**Solo les digo que odiaran mas a Ron y Amaran a Luna...sentí que ella merecía esto después de como la trate en 'la chica del tatuaje seductor' jejeje.**__  
_

_**Oh, por cierto, he recibido recomendación de extender este fic, solo quería hacer 5 capítulos...ustedes que dicen? le ponemos mas? tengo muchas ideas por eso no es problema jejeje. ustedes mandan!**_

_**Un beso...Dniz**_


	5. Presentaciones

_**Agradecimientos para quien se toma tiempo a dejar un Rvw!:**_

_**- blackdawn90:** Uhm Cielo, bueno eso de Luna...no apunto mas abajo porque es una chica sin malas intenciones, jo...pues si tendrá que tener mas de 5 capis este fic, decidí cortarlo en uno en especifico así que uno antes de que termine aviso, que dices? También te amo. Jeje acepto ese beso pero mmm lo prefiero dado! Cielo, disfruta el capi, me da nervio saber que te pareció **:S Y animo! que la recompensa espera por acá para llegar a ti ;) atencion las canciones..son pa' ti amor.**_

_**- **_**AlexiaPotterhead:**_ jeje, no se que encontrarías por speechless, pero yo lo usaba como quedarse 'sin palabras' y si dijiste eso jeje, pero por eso te digo que espero que se hayan ido las palabras por buena apreciación, no por que fuera mala **:$**. Ohh jeje si si tienen relación esos dos, espero no decepcionarte en este capi! si ya aparecen mas, necesite el anterior sin ellas para describir las consecuencias de los actos de Ron, por ello me escribí tan poco de ellas. Espero te agrade lo siguiente!Espero leerte!_

_**- Qua: **__Jejeje no pues claro que la necesitan!...que pensabas? pues no se pero ya vez que cosas se me ocurren! si Volví jeje, ohh mi musa...mira que me _moleste con ella unos días._..pero ya parece que me presta atención de vuelta jeje y me da ideas, gracias yo le digo que le agradeces ;) (shh aunque ella lo leerá por acá jejeje). Un beso espero te guste el siguiente capi!_

**- Fujigrangerr: **_mmm, muchas se preguntan que onda con Ron...espero poder darles la respuesta jeje, si nena, habrá mas de 5to capi, algo sexy...mmm me lo pensé pero mi inspiración anda corta (Reclamale a mi fuente de inspiración! jajaja)... escribir eso no se si sea posible y deberás leer y descubrirlo! Ohh A&R ya la actualice jjeje, y si he, díganle eso a mi musa..me tiene descuidadita! jaja no te creas, aquí esta dando su mejor atención para mantenerme feliz (...y si que lo logra!)_

**_- No name:_**_ si, ya regrese jeje, disculpa! Gracias que bien que te haya gustado! un poco molesto? Ron de por si ya es como un grano en el c#lo jaja! pero bueh, Oh la extensión ya la tenia contemplada desde hace tiempo, sino cada capitulo seria el doble de largo para terminar en el 5to...asi que no os preocupeis que si habrá mas allá del 5to capi. Ahhh me gusta tu anonimato! solo espero no te ofendas (de no serlo) que te hable en ocasiones como si fueses chica, es que solo tengo 1 lector hombre y me es difícil manejar masculinos por acá jejeje. Disfruta lo siguiente! espero me dejes saber que te ha parecido!_

**_- allen-walker: _**_Ah querida, pues hay de tios a tios...si algunos prefieren si o si las cosas, pero todo puede pasar, para descubrir hay que leer! Ah, me siento muy amenzada! hehe, tienes una expectativa muy alta sobre este capitulo, espero no decepcionarte! Pd: También ODIO a RON! ESpero leerte nena, tengo tiempo sin leer tus coments en mis fics, me sorprendio leerte por aca en serio! disfruta el capi!_

-** BipolarJL:** _Ah con que te agrada Ginny con Draco? mira que me es interesante esta pareja por eso mi intromisión en la historia de la pelirroja__, ohhh que hará Ron al saber quien es la novia del Rubio?...mmm habrás de leer para enterarte! jejeje, espero te guste lo que sigue! sino, ya sabes jala mis orejas via rvw, y tratare de evadir tus crucios! jaja._

**- Thestral212:** _Tanis, debe de existir algo que motive a las personas, sino la maldad; mínimo el molestar a otros, en esta VIDA jodida así es siempre, nunca estamos en tranquilidad por mejor que nos comportemos y eso lo sabes, y si que hay cosas que no te agradan pero como te dije cuando chateamos jejeje...lee lo siguiente te conviene ;). Ash tu y tus cosas de **NENA**! stop being so NENA! hahaha. Un abrazo... !nunca me cansare de decirte que eres bien NENA! **XD**_

**_- karen: _**_jejeje, en verdad te gustan mis historias!? me alegra muchisiiiiiiiiiiimo saber eso! Que gran honor! Oh, lo de los villanos...este mundo esta lleno de gente torpe que quiere que se haga su voluntad si o si! yo solo traslado uno que otro que he conocido a mis locas ideas al pasarlas a borrador jejeje. Saludos nena, que estés bien y espero me dejes saber que te ha parecido la lectura!_

**_Debo decirles que este capítulo tiene la presentación musical del grupo de los chicos, así que si gustan:_**

**_Son: "Black diamond" de "Stratovarius"_**

**_y _**

**_"Can't take my eyes off from you" la version de "Muse"_**

**_Espero que el largo del capi les compense la ausencia que tuve del fic, mucho trabajo!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

**Presentaciones**

…

Faltaban unas semanas para el cierre de ciclo escolar, Hermione y Pansy estaban más enamoradas cada día que pasaba, la convivencia con los amigos de la pelinegra le encantaba a Hermione, descubría personas maravillosas y se preguntaba porque no había cruzado palabra con ellos antes, razón de más para ello conversar de temas interesantes tanto con Ginny así como con Luna, eran chicas increíblemente listas y versadas en áreas que la castaña a duras penas sabia lo básico.

La evaluación de Hermione estaba a solo unas cuantas horas de distancia, se encontraba en el aula de música practicando con Pansy, quien sonreía a medida que la castaña le perdía el miedo a las teclas bajo sus dedos, era algo divertido para Hermione ver como su chica cerraba los ojos de vez en vez disfrutando del sonido, ahora no tan tortuoso, que emanaban las notas bajo sus dedos.

Ambas sentadas frente al piano que la castaña tocaba, a poca distancia Pansy se concentraba escuchando el desliz de los dedos de su chica por el delicado teclado, en espera de un ligero error al son de la melodía, feliz por escuchar el progreso de Hermione sobre el instrumento, se dejó llevar ayudando a completar la melodía junto a ella, pues el escuchar algo tan delicado y claro como lo que interpretaba la castaña **_"Für Elise"_** impedía quedarse quieta, así que comenzó a acompañar a su chica al teclado.

_- Sabes cielo, los chicos y yo ya tenemos lista la presentación que daremos este viernes al termino de clases –_ comento Pansy aun con los ojos cerrados cuando Hermione hubo terminado de tocar el piano.

_- ¡Eso es excelente amor! –_ Felicito la castaña – _y dime ¿ya tienen listo todo?_ – pregunto sobando sus manos haciendo flexiones con los dedos para que le dejasen de molestar por el esfuerzo al que los sometió tocando.

Pansy miraba divertida como Hermione trataba de quitarse la ligera incomodidad que queda al dejar de mover las manos sobre las teclas - _Si haces eso te lastimaras los dedos, ven trae acá –_ dijo Pansy posando sus ojos sobre el movimiento que realizaba su chica a sus dedos. Con movimientos lentos y suaves comenzó a ayudarle a rotar las muñecas y los dedos.

_- Wow –_ dijo Hermione sintiendo como aminoraba la molestia _– eso se siente genial_ – agradecía mientras Pansy seguía con sus suaves toques sobre sus manos.

_- Listo, con esto estarán mejor –_ sonrió besando a Hermione – _ahora te decía_ – retomo el tema del que hablaba –_ que ya tenemos el listado de canciones y la presentación que daremos terminada _– dijo sonriente a lado de Hermione.

_- Si, estará genial ya verás cielo, ustedes cinco son los mejores músicos que he escuchado ¡jamás! –_ señalo la castaña con sinceridad.

_- Uhm, si jeje, eso…veras como has cogido bien esto –_ sonrió señalando el Piano frente ellas – _me gustaría invitarte a que nos ayudaras – _sonrió de nuevo pero cono cierto nerviosismo la pelinegra.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente, su respuesta fue lo que Pansy suponía diría.

_- Cielo, yo solo se me esa canción y puede que una más, por lo demás olvida que pueda hacer más que eso_ – respondió encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente apenada _– ustedes son los que saben tocar, pero puedo ayudarte con alguna organización o algo fuera del escenario, además estoy segura que la competencia que tengáis no será nada –_ dijo alegre la castaña.

Agradecida por la propuesta de Hermione, la pelinegra le tomo en cuenta, pues tenían aun cosas que arreglar, decoración, acomodo de cosas, en fin un mundo de cosas que sabía que Hermione lograría tener en orden y línea en menos de dos días. Pues tenía razón, ella y sus amigos eran mejores por mucho, que los retadores de un grado más abajo que ellos, unos tales "Love&Love".

Estaban charlando acerca de los pendientes que aún quedaban, Hermione se encontraba emocionada, pues nunca pensó que podría ser parte de algo significativo como aquello, pues los cierres de ciclo escolar eran casi tan importantes (o más) que la presentación de los graduados ese año de Hogwarts. Continuaban hablando cuando unos murmullos se escucharon fuera del área donde se encontraban.

_- Seguro son Harry y los demás que llegan para el ensayo –_ susurro Pansy con sus labios en el cuello de Hermione, besándole suave y delicadamente.

_- Shh Pansy, que haces –_ decía con tono de risa nerviosa la castaña – _amor…uhm_ – no pudo evitarlo un sonido de gozo escapo de sus labios.

Estaba Pansy sonriente alejándose un poco de su chica, cuando la puerta del aula se abre dando paso a sus cuatro amigos que entraban tomados de la mano de sus respectivas parejas.

_- Vaya, Pansy si quieres nos retiramos y continuas… ¡¿pero aquí?! _– Dijo con falsa preocupación Draco, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

_- Draco tiene razón Herms… ¿en el Aula de música!? –_ pregunto Harry, quien lo decía más en serio.

_- Oh por di-s dejen a las chicas disfrutar de su amor, que ustedes no hayan podido hacerlo en esta aula, no impide que ellas si –_ contribuyo Ginny, aun tomada de la mano de Draco y sonriendo irónica a su novio.

_- Pero es que Weasley… digo cielo –_ corrigió ante la mirada asesina de Ginny _– ellas si pueden y ¿los demás no? –_ pregunto con ligera molestia el Rubio.

_- Que no hacían nada malo, ¿verdad, chicas?_ – pregunto inocente Luna.

_- Claro que no, además quedamos en vernos aquí, ¿por quién me tomas **Malfoy**? _– pregunto con una sonrisa sínica la pelinegra.

Draco estaba a punto de responderle a su amiga, pero Ginny se le adelanto y le cubrió la boca con una mano, ganándose una mirada de molestia de parte del rubio, quien al ver así la pelirroja le retira su mano y calma su molestia con un beso, haciendo que se le pasara el ligero momento de molestia que sintió.

_- ¡Qué bueno que llegamos entonces! –_ sonrió luna acercándose al piano frente a las chicas –_ que tocabas Hermione? – _pregunto interesada.

_- Nada importante, la pieza con la que me evaluaran –_ respondió sonriente la castaña.

_- Pansy, ¿estas segura que ella no nos puede ayudar a abrir la presentación? –_ pregunto la Rubia.

_- Se lo he comentado pero insiste en que no está lista, mas accedió a organizar lo que es el concepto físico – _apunto con emoción la pelinegra.

_- Pues entonces….-_ dijo Ginny soltando su agarre del rubio _– manos a la obra chica, es hora de organizar y anotar lo necesario para que la dirección acceda a nuestros pequeños caprichos –_ dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa al son de 'compras'.

Harry y Draco solo le limitaron a rodar los ojos susurrando **_"Mujeres"_** pues Luna y Pansy se pusieron a dar ligeros saltitos por la insinuación de Ginny. Pasaron largo rato las cuatro chicas apuntando y recordando cada detalle que se fuera a necesitar, Hermione se encargaba de la petición para la dirección.

_- Y ¿Cómo está tu hermano Ginny? – _pregunto Luna interesada.

_- Uhm…Bien creo, ¿Por qué el interés en él? Imagino que hablas de Ronald –_ responde la pelirroja.

_- Si el, pues es que… me siento terrible por lo que le hice _– comenzó a confesarse la Rubia.

_- ¿Que le hiciste? –_ pregunto interesada Ginny.

Harry se encontraba con Draco afinando una guitarra y el rubio apretujaba algo en la cima de su batería. Ambos chicos observaban a sus novias hablar seriamente, sin sonrisas ni risas, lo que activo el botón alerta "confesión-mejor-amiga-chisme". De inmediato se pusieron en ello.

_- ¡Luna cielo! -_ le llamo Harry esperando haber interrumpido a tiempo _– ¿puedes venir? –_ pregunto apurado por alejarla de Ginny.

Luna escucho a su Harry llamarle y con una sonrisa en el rostro se alejó de Ginny excusándose por un momento; la pelirroja, avispada como era, encontró sospechoso que Harry llamase a Luna en ese momento, algo tenía el también que ver en lo que la rubia insinuó, y por lo que fuera que lo descubriría – _aunque sé que Ron se merece lo que le hicieran –_ dijo en voz baja para sí misma.

Ignorando que alguien estaba a su lado y le escucho, le respondió.

_- Se mereció cada patada y balín que le dio de lleno en el cuerpo – _aseguro pausada y molesto Draco.

_- ¿Tu que sabes de eso?_ – pregunto algo inquieta la pelirroja _– ¿tienes algo que ver con él?_

_- Si yo le di una patada y le rompí su ya fea nariz y horrendos labios –_ dijo altivo el rubio _– al contrario de los tuyos, labios y nariz que son preciosos amor, pero te aseguro que fue por una buena razón que hice aquello –_ dijo antes que la chica se diera la vuelta para alejarse de él.

_- Eso espero porque mira que el muy idiota; es un idiota lo reconozco, solo dijo que se las pagaría quien le hizo aquello, no dijo qué; ni quien fue – _comento con preocupación Ginny.

_- Nos golpeó a Harry y a mi ayudado por sus amigotes, Luna vino y ayudo a quitarnos a los guarros de sus amigos, y ya conoces como quedo tu hermanito –_ sintetizo Draco de manera rápida los acontecimientos a su chica.

La pelirroja estaba impactada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba decir a Draco, Ron los golpeo y peor aún, se ayudó de más gente, aventajado por número, siempre supo que su hermano era un bravucón abusivo, pero esas acciones la decepcionaban cada vez más del hermano protector que un día llego a ser.

Pansy estaba con Hermione a unos 2 metros de distancia hablando detalles sobre la presentación, no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que decía el rubio a la pelirroja, y decidió girarse para escuchar de frente lo que diría.

_- Sé que Ron es un idiota, pero_…- Comenzó a excusar a su hermano Ginny, pero se vio interrumpida por Pansy.

_- Sí que lo es linda, ¿Sabes que hizo que yo quisiera dejar a Hermione? – _aquello sí que no se lo esperaba Ginny, eso ya era demasiado.

_- Saben esto es suficiente, hablare con él, algo debe estar pasando, no se comportaba así…el no…-_ Hermione escuchaba lo que decía Ginny, y estaba de acuerdo, con una señal de asentimiento y una ligera sonrisa le dio su respuesta a la pelirroja.

_- Deberías hacerlo Ginny, es tu hermano si dices que eso es, pues tú le conoces mejor, aunque no creo que debamos preocuparnos, solo es un hombre molesto y todas sabemos que son más idiotas de lo normal cuando se molestan los tíos –_ dijo Pansy sonriente, las chicas sonrieron y rieron en voz alta.

_- ¡Escuche eso! ¡Estoy aquí! _– Dijo Draco algo molesto pero sonriente de que su novia comprendiera la situación.

- ¿_Y eso que?- _respondió Pansy al rubio quien con un beso en la mejilla de Ginny se alejó negando con la cabeza sonriente.

- _Bien, chicas tengo los datos de lo que necesitamos, regreso en una hora – _Anuncio Hermione, con su lista de requerimientos – _practiquen que vuelvo más tarde – _dijo sonriente, se acercó a despedirse de Pansy y emprendió camino hacia la dirección del colegio.

Viendo como la castaña se alejaba del aula, Pansy de inmediato organizo a los chicos para practicar su presentación.

_- Bien, ya saben… ¡a Tocar! –_ dijo a todo pulmón acomodando su guitarra sobre ella.

Al grito de ¡ROCK! Los chicos se colocaron tras sus instrumentos. Ensayando casi la tarde completa, tarde en que la castaña no apareció hasta 10 minutos después de que hubieran terminado su práctica, estaban terminando de guardar sus instrumentos cuando entra Hermione con un folder en su mano derecha ondeándolo en lo alto con una enorme sonrisa.

_- ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí!_ – gritaba emocionada la castaña abrazándose de Pansy, quien estaba curiosa de saber de qué hablaba su chica.

_- ¿Qué has conseguido cariño? –_ pregunto la pelinegra.

_- ¡Conseguí que nos dieran todas y cada una de los 'requerimientos' para la decoración y arreglo del escenario amor! –_ decía emocionada Hermione mostrándoles la orden aprobada por la dirección del colegio.

_- Eso es fantástico Herms! –_ felicito Harry estirando su mano y tomando lo que mostraba la castaña.

- _Recuerden que además de nosotros están los chicos de 4to que quieren quedarse con el título de los más jóvenes en ganar esta mini batalla – _comento Luna.

_- Vaya me siento como verdadera estrella de rock –_ dijo sonriente Draco –_ aunque un poco mal porque no trajiste mujerzuelas y licor –_ dijo con una sonrisa tonta mirando a Harry quien rio ante su broma. No esperaba que cierta colleja callera en su nuca dada por Ginny quien estaba cerca de él y le escucho insinuar chicas fáciles.

_- Es verdad eso Draco, ¿eso quieres? – _pregunto Luna con su usual tono soñador.

_- ¡Luna!- le regaño Ginny._

_- Yo solo tenía curiosidad, por si Harry quería lo mismo, pues…- _comenzó a decir Luna.

Harry al escuchar a su chica se puso rojo por la pena, Ginny, Hermione y Pansy reían a mandíbula abierta mientras el rubio observaba curioso a Luna, no pudo evitar que una pregunta saliera de sus finos labios.

_- ¿En verdad si Harry quiere una mujerzuela lo dejas estar con ella? –_ pregunto curioso Draco.

Las chicas ante la pregunta del rubio enfocaron toda su atención en ellos, esperando por la respuesta de Luna.

_- Pues no me molesta que vea a otras porque sé que me quiere a mi –_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros la rubia – _además sé que solo sería eso, mirarles ¿verdad Harry? –_ sonrió tomando la mano de Harry y besándolo.

Después de la ligera charla con Hermione poniéndoles al tanto de lo que habrían de hacer y cómo hacer la presentación, se decidieron por ir a tomar algo a la cafetería. Salieron camino hacia allá, al final de todos iban Draco y Ginny, quienes por ser los últimos en salir debieron cerrar el salón de ensayos.

_- Cielo, estas muy callado ¿te pasa algo? –_ pregunto Ginny al Rubio quien tenía un semblante d preocupación en el rostro.

Una vez que hubo cerrado adecuadamente la puerta del salón, Draco toma de la mano a Ginny caminando con ella hacia una banca cercana, iluminada tenuemente por un farol en las afueras del edificio, rodeados de un rojizo atardecer, poco faltaba para que el sol estuviera oculto por completo; con un suspiro de ansiedad el rubio comenzó a hablar.

_- Tu hermano no sabe nada de nosotros ¿Verdad? –_ pregunto temiéndose la respuesta de su chica.

Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba aquella pregunta de parte de Draco, cerró los ojos, dio un suspiro largo y respondió con el mayor tacto y sinceridad que pudo.

_- Sabes bien que no, tú mismo viste como se puso solo porque te atravesaste por donde pasaba –_ soltó indignada aun con Ron – _además tú fuiste quien dijo que no te interesaba si se lo decíamos o no – _le recordó.

- _Ya, ya lo sé, pero mmm – _decía pensativo Draco – _quiero ¡no! Necesito que él lo sepa, que todos sepan que estás conmigo – _aclaro sonriente.

- _Draco Malfoy, que estas planeando ¿es una manera de molestarle? _– pregunto adivinando lo que probablemente quería el rubio.

_- No! No es eso en sí, solo quiero que esos pretendientes que te siguen, dejen de hacerlo – _dijo algo indignado por la falta de confianza de la pelirroja.

Ginny al escuchar lo que decía el rubio sonrió, y comenzó a dar tiernos besos a su chico. Draco complacido por la respuesta de ella, supuso que eso era un sí, siguió la corriente de los besos de la pelirroja, interrumpidos por unos aplausos sarcásticos tras ellos.

_- Vaya, vaya hermanita, así que estas con este tipo oxigenado – _decía la voz de Ron Weasley tras Draco – _creí que eras más lista, veo que eres una zorra igual que Parkinson, te dije que nada bueno saldría de tu amistad con esa! –_ comenzó el pelirrojo a regañar a su hermana menor.

_- ¡Ron, no sé qué rayos te pasa, pero no hables así de mis amigos, vete a con los tuyos…si es que tienes! – _respondió dolida Ginny, tras Draco, pues al ver al pelirrojo estaba siendo escudo humano de su chica frente a ella, no fuera que el animal de Weasley le tratara de atacar.

_-¡Weasley aléjate de nosotros! – _amenazo el rubio aun frente a Ron.

- _Oh, Malfoy, de Ginny… pero de ti ¿en serio? Imbécil…- _dijo soltándole un puñetazo en la cara al Rubio, quien no se esperaba ser atacado de nuevo por sorpresa, recibiendo de lleno el golpe en la nariz.

Por el impacto del golpe, Draco cayó de espaldas al suelo, con el cuerpo del pelirrojo sobre el aun dando puñetazos en su rostro. Ginny tras ellos hizo lo más coherente que tuvo en mente, su novio o su hermano, primer pregunta y al ver y escuchar a Ron, la respuesta fue clara…rápidamente se colocó tras ton sosteniéndole de los brazos haciendo una llave al pelirrojo, obligando con eso a soltar a Draco, quien al ver a Ginny usar tremenda fuerza contra de su hermano sonrió agradecido comento…

_- Si me permites querida, tu hermanito se ganó un premio –_ dijo Draco con un tono a modo de pedir permiso a su chica, quien aun sostenía a Ron por los brazos; el cual trataba de luchar desesperado por soltarse.

_- ¿Me vas a sostener para que este imbécil me golpee?- _pregunto Ron con temor a su hemana.

_- Lo siento Ronnie – _dijo Ginny apenada_ – pero tu comenzaste y si te sueltas de mi agarre entonces no pasa nada – _termino sonriente de hablar, mirando a Draco con una carita que decía** _"nunca se soltara es debilucho contra mi"_**

Ginny sostenía a su hermano de pie tras él, sujetándole los brazos tras de su propia cabeza, a modo de una llave inmovilizadora. El pelirrojo por más que luchaba no podía soltarse del agarre de su hermanita.

Limpiando su nariz de la sangre que el pelirrojo le hizo derramar, Draco se acercó a él y viendo como Ginny solo asintió como respuesta tras su hermano, con su mano derecha dio de lleno en el estómago de Ron, obligándolo a caer de rodillas, sosteniéndose el estómago y haciéndose un ovillo sobre el suelo.

Ginny al ver aquello se alejó rápidamente de el para que pudiera aminorar el solo su dolor. Draco se sentía mal por haber tenido que ser auxiliado por su novia, pero vaya que sin ella seguramente le habría desfigurado el rostro el salvaje pelirrojo.

Aun en el suelo, apretando su estómago el pelirrojo tomo por el tobillo a Draco quien se disponía a alejarse de ese lugar una vez tomado de la mano de Ginny, su sorpresa fue escuchar lo que decía el chico aun sofocado por el golpe recibido_._

_- Mas te vale tratar bien a mi hermana imbécil – _decía con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire _– ya has visto que es bastante fuerte, ni te cuento como es cuando se molesta _– añadió sonriente y siguió sosteniéndose el área lastimada.

Draco escucho esto, sorprendido volteo a ver a Ginny, quien tenía la boca cubierta, ahogando una risita.

_- ¿Tu hermano acaba de decir lo que creo que es? – _pregunto Draco aun incrédulo.

_- Si cielo, tienes permiso de Ron para ser y estar como mi novio a mi lado _– soltó emocionada la pelirroja.

_- Pues si es así Weasley, acostumbra a que me gusta mi cara con su nariz en su lugar –_ dijo sonriente el rubio tocando su lastimada nariz y labio.

- _Ya lárguense ambos de aquí_ – dijo con molestia y sofocado el pelirrojo _– y nada de decirle a mamá Ginny! –_ le advirtió a su hermana antes que le dejaran solo atendiendo su molestia física.

Ginny negó con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo tomada de la mano de Draco, fuera de aquel lugar, donde Ron quedo aun molesto por recibir otro golpe de Malfoy.

…

En la cafetería los cuatro amigos esperaban por Draco y Ginny, quienes se sorprendieron al ver llegar al rubio con la nariz hinchada y el labio con evidentes rastros de violencia, fue Hermione quien pregunto.

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? –_ pregunto la castaña preocupada, observando Draco y a Ginny, quien venía un poco llena de tierra por la sumisión de su hermano.

_- Que el torpe de Ronnie se enteró de manera non-grata para el que Draco y yo somos novios –_ dijo sonriente la pelirroja tomando asiento en la mesa que compartían sus amigos.

_- ¿Así que se fueron a los golpes de nuevo? ¿Qué los tíos no saben hablar? ¿Por qué siempre golpes? –_ pregunto Pansy presionando con saña la nariz de Draco, quien soltó un alarido de dolor.

_- ¡Ahh! ¡Deja eso! –_ Exclamo Draco apartando la mano de su amiga de su rostro _– el torpe me agarro descuidado –_ se defendió el rubio.

_- ¿Si claro, y por eso tuvo Ginny que intervenir?_ – dijo burlesco Harry.

_- ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ – pregunto asombrado Draco, quien también se colocó en un asiento a lado de Ginny.

_- Pues porque ella tiene tierra y algo de sangre en su ropa – _señalo Harry.

_- Si, tuve que intervenir, Ron estaba vuelto loco –_ se disculpó la pelirroja.

_- A mí lo que me sorprende es que tu sola pudieras con el orangután que es tu hermano – _soltó impresionada Pansy.

Ginny sonrió ante el comentario de la pelinegra, era verdad era alta, pero delgada, no había manera que pudiera con él por peso, algo más debía ser. Fue Draco quien aclaro el asunto.

_- Supongo que por tener seis hermanos, ella conoce como quitarse a cada uno de encima, ¿o no_ _cielo?_ – dijo tranquilo el rubio, aun sosteniendo su nariz.

Ginny se dedicó a asentir y beber un trago de una botella de agua que le acerco Luna muy amablemente.

…

Llego el día que esperaban, fin de cursos y la presentación final de la banda escolar.

Hermione acredito su materia, tocando la melodía que le aprendió a Pansy, hacia solo 3 días antes, y ahora estaba terminando junto con algunas ayudantes la decoración y ambientación del escenario donde su chica y amigos tocarían el cierre del ciclo escolar.

Mientras Pansy y los demás estaban arreglándose para salir a tocar, Hermione supervisaba los detalles finales. La presentación se tenía contemplada para las 8 de la noche, aún faltaban unos minutos, salió a revisar por los alrededores del escenario que logro erguir en menos de 2 horas con ayuda de su equipo de staff.

Estaban ubicados en el traspatio del colegio, lugar por excelencia para llegar a oídos de todos, el escenario instalado era los suficientemente grande para albergar a unas 7 personas arriba además del cableado y las bocinas, dado que eran solo 5 chicos tendrían suficiente espacio para moverse como quisieran sin temor a caer o tropezar.

Luces y faros luminosos sobre la tarima donde los chicos tocarían, la batería acomodada de manera que era una torre alta, de la cual se vería perfecto el baterista ahí. A manera de escalafón estaba el área del bajista y guitarrista, listos ambos instrumentos ahí colocados, tenía micrófonos a lado de cada guitarra, en la base del escenario ligeramente a la izquierda, coloco un teclado eléctrico doble, junto a otra guitarra, solo que esta era electro-acústica.

_- Luces, humo, amplificadores, instrumentos afinados_…- Hermione pasaba de lado a lado en el escenario con su listado marcando lo que ya estaba listo.

Antes de bajar de aquel lugar pudo observar como los compañeros del colegio se iban arremolinando frente a l escenario, sin duda esperaban algo de primer nivel, como habían comentado sus amigos, el cierre anterior había sido memorable. Bajaba las escaleras por detrás, cuando a punto de caer un chico rápidamente le dio la mano y ayudo a poner de pie.

_- Gracias –_ dijo sin mirar a quien le 'salvo' de golpear contra el suelo cayendo de un 3er escalón.

_- De nada linda –_ respondió la voz, nada agradable a su gusto.

Ron Weasley se había acercado a ella, estaba sonriente y de pie sosteniéndole por el brazo, Hermione se soltó de su agarre con rapidez y con un movimiento de ojos, entornándolos se disponía a alejarse del pelirrojo, cuando le sostuvo de nuevo, esta vez por el codo derecho.

- _Hermione quiero demostrar que siento lo del otro día, permíteme ser tu ayudante, debe faltarte algo que cubrir –_ dijo astutamente el pelirrojo, observando hacia un lado, en donde se encontraba el agua y algunos vasos para uso bajo el escenario _– ¡Vamos, seré su aguador! – _se ofreció de voluntario.

La castaña lo miraba recelosa, pero al fin necesitaba todas las manos posibles, además su hermana estaría en escena no haría nada malo por dañarla, y el que haya aceptado a Draco como novio de Ginny le dio seguridad para acceder a que ayudase.

- _Esta bien, me ayudas pero solo a mi señal, ten ponte esto para comunicarnos – _dijo la castaña entregándole un radio transmisor y un cinto donde colocarlo.

El pelirrojo feliz asintió e hizo caso a lo que la castaña ordenaba _– entran en 10 minutos chicos_ – grito Hermione fuera de una puerta en la parte baja del escenario, abriéndola para adentrarse ahí.

Dentro se encontraban nerviosos Harry y los demás, Ginny abrazada de Draco, Harry tomado de la mano de Luna y Pansy…se preguntaba dónde estaría Hermione para desearle suerte. Sus preguntas se respondieron.

_- ¿Creías que te dejaría subir sin darte un beso amor?_ – Pregunto a la pelinegra abrazándole por detrás _– Vamos que se ven geniales, todos esperan por ustedes escuchen_ – dijo Hermione agudizando el oído, al igual que el resto del grupo.

Fuera se escuchaba el clamor y ansia del colegio entero, ya era una tradición cerrar el ciclo escolar con una buena fiesta, música y bebidas no alcohólicas brindadas por el amable cuerpo directivo de Hogwarts.

Con los nervios en la garganta, los chicos emprendieron camino cuesta arriba, saliendo del camerino, Hermione se adelantó para iniciar con la presentación de ellos como agrupación, Pansy y Ginny divisaron a Ron en el área de bebidas, acomodando unos vasos llenándolos con agua, este al ser asechado les sonrió (sarcástico) y señalo su gafete que marcaba como parte del staff, ignorando esto, se colocaron en espera de su turno, pues subirían primero los chicos de la agrupación contraria, querían ver que tal tocaban, si había algo que temer.

Casi igual de nerviosa Hermione subió acompañada del profesor Flitwick rápidamente para hacerse del micrófono, y a la cuenta de **_"Probando, probando 1-2, probando 1-2-3"_** capto la atención completa de Hogwarts, alumnos y maestros frente al escenario, algunos sentados en las bancas aledañas, otros sobre el pasto se incorporaban para prestar atención a la castaña.

Hermione quedo un poco petrificada, pues todo el colegio TODO tenía su atención en el pequeño profesor y ella, carraspeo este aun tras el micrófono y la saco de su aturdimiento diciendo **_"BUENAS NOCHES HOGWARTS!"_** recibiendo un clamor de los compañeros que ansiosos esperaban palabras que diesen inicio a su ultimo día de clase antes de partir a casa.

**_"¡¿Están listos para vibrar?!" _**pregunto la castaña, recibiendo un "**_si_**" masivo, tanto de alumnos como de los profesores. Sorprendida, sonrió para continuar:

- _Como bien saben es el día de la competencia final, dos bandas están tras ese lugar – _señalo el escenario tras ella – ¡_esperando ser de su agrado! Solo dos canciones y sus aplausos deciden quién se queda y quien se ¡va! – _continuo emocionada_ – ¡pero solo uno tocara toda la noche para ustedes! – _de nuevo unos gritos de aceptación y emoción por parte de la audiencia le hicieron esperar para continuar hablando – _decidan bien Hogwarts! Los dejo con… LOVE&LOVE – _exclamo anunciando al grupo de los chicos de 4to.

Subieron 4 chicos, vestidos en traje negro, muy elegantes, corbata roja y camisa blanca, lentes negros, imitando a los Beatles. A Pansy y los demás se les callo el alma a los pies, si eran la mitad de buenos que los Beatles reales, estaban fuera de la competencia por mucho.

Iniciaron con "_Hello-Godbye_" acompasados, relajados y bien desenvueltos en el escenario, el público aplaudió bastante, era agradable escucharles. Continuaron con una balada más lenta y triste "_Yesterday_" logrando que los alumnos y profesores, corearan cada estrofa es esta última. Teniendo esto en cuenta Draco se acercó a sus amigos formando un círculo con ellos.

- _Pansy sé que odias cantar pero te necesitaremos en una pieza – _dijo Draco a su amiga – _Hems te puso una guitarra y un teclado, necesitamos piano en esta primera – _dijo el rubio, Pansy solo asintió muy nerviosa.

El grupo LOVE&LOVE estaba arrasando con el público, los adoraban pedían otra más.

- _Harry tú la primera y Pansy la segunda, chicas _– dijo dirigiéndose a Luna y Ginny –_ ¡hagan avergonzarse al mismísimo Steve Ouimett con esa guitarra y bajo! _– dijo sonriente a las chicas.

Al grito de "**_Paperdoll_**" unieron las manos al centro y se prepararon para subir ante un público ya exigente. Esperaban al pie de la escalera, y escuchaban como el profesor Flitwick decía cumplidos a su competencia, comenzaron a bajar los chicos de LOVE&LOVE mirándoles con cierto desdén, provocando la molestia de Ginny.

- _Suerte nenas –_ dijo uno de los chicos de traje negro que bajaba por la escalinata – _aunque creo que no la necesitan –_ sonrió despectivo al ver a Luna tratar de acomodarse una guitarra fallando y haciendo que casi impactase contra el suelo.

Burlándose del atuendo poco formal de los chicos, sonreían mofándose de ellos, jeans deslavados los chicos; las chicas, Luna y Ginny vestían short de mezclilla a medio muslo con ligeros desgarres en las bolsas traseras, y Pansy traía una minifalda de mezclilla, la parte de arriba de las chicas, era cubierta por un corsé negro muy sexy, los chicos traían Draco camisa de botones negra sin mangas y Harry camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hacia arriba, todos calzaban tenis Converse clásicos.

Ron que estaba tras ellos se adelantó poniéndose en medio de ambos grupos, entregando botellas de agua a los recién bajados del escenario, pues Draco había avanzado un paso seguramente para defender a su amiga, ya que Harry abrazaba a la rubia, quien se asustó al casi romper su guitarra.

_- Caminando, ustedes por allá –_ señalo el pelirrojo a los chicos que terminaban de bajar la escalera, la izquierda entregando las botellas de agua – _y ustedes hacia arriba –_ indico a su hermana y Draco. Pansy le sonrió, al parecer el pelirrojo iba en serio con eso de su '_arrepentimiento'_

Con una profunda inhalación, los cinco chicos subieron al escenario colocándose en sus puestos, Harry colgándose su Bajo sobre el hombro y colocándose al frente de todos los chicos tras un enorme micrófono principal, Luna tomo su guitarra (por fin el strap se hizo su amigo), Draco subió para colocarse tras la batería, Ginny tomo una guitarra ajustándola a su altura además de acercarse un micrófono y Pansy se colocó tras el teclado.

_- ¿Listos?-_ preguntan al unísono Hermione y el profesor Flitwick – _con ustedes "**Paperdoll**_"- dicen a todo pulmón, bajando del escenario el pequeño profesor junto con la castaña.

Apenas hubieron dejado el escenario, comenzó el toque del teclado de Pansy, estaba tocando un intro que a muchos profesores les resultaba conocido, seguido de los golpes en la batería de Draco al mismo tiempo que entraban los instrumentos de cuerda…era una melodía Heavy metal, la castaña no daba con el nombre de la canción, hasta que, la batería comenzó a hacerse más rápida y más rápida, al igual que el bajo y las guitarras.

_- ¡Wow! –_ Exclamo el profesor Flitwick junto a ella – _estos chicos sacaron **¡"Black diamond"!**_ – dijo emocionado brincando al ritmo de la poderosa melodía que los chicos interpretaban.

Ron se acercó a Hermione y al profesor Flitwick, para colarse al festejo de todo Hogwarts.

- _Black Diamond, es de Stratovarius – _complemento el pelirrojo, viendo la cara de pregunta de Hermione, quien asistió y sonrió ante la aclaración.

Los alumnos saltaban y gritaban emocionados al ritmo de la música, cuando entra la voz de Harry comenzando a cantar…

**_#Again I see you standing there watching me… #your gaze, those eyes are tantalizing openly_**

**_#inviting me to get close to you …#can't help myself….# there's fascination in the air…_**

**_#I try to fight this strong sensation…#but there's no chance to escape from this temptation…#feels like i've known you before…#repeating phrases…#but I yearn for something more…_**

**_#I…know I can't stay by your side forever…#but I know I won't forget your beauty…#my black diamond… _**

El colegio completo estallaba en gritos de emoción y frases alentadoras, cuando entra el solo de guitarra auspiciado por Luna, quien se acompaña de Pansy en el piano, logrando una compenetración musical increíble.

Así como en la canción original, los chicos decidieron apegarse al completo tono musical e interpretar de manera real cada solo, guitarras, piano y batería... continuando como principal Pansy y Luna… La voz de Harry seguía cantando al son de la música generada por el grupo, logrando que el público ovacionara aún más a sus amigos…

**_#I… know I can't stay by your side forever…but I know I won't forget your beauty…my black diamond… _**

Terminando con un agudo grito, Harry dejo de cantar, para así dar paso al cierre espectacular de Pansy sobre su teclado como una verdadera obra de arte. La pelinegra agitaba su cabello sobre el teclado dando la sensación de disfrute total ante lo que hacía, cosa que parecía amar el alumnado y profesorado del colegio, pues no dejaban de vitorear y gritar emocionados ante la excelsa presentación de los chicos.

Una vez terminada su interpretación chicos sonrieron dando las gracias levantando las manos en señal de victoria.

Ron a lado de Hermione, '_disfrutaba'_ del espectáculo, tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, la castaña noto esto, mas decidió ignorarlo – _Ron debemos estar atentos, al final de la segunda pieza sube a hidratarles por favor – _decía Hermione al pelirrojo lo más cerca que pudo para que escuchara.

Este hizo la señal de entender y se alejó de ahí con una sonrisa en su rosto, yendo a por botellas de agua para entregar como dijo la castaña que hiciera.

Pansy dejo su teclado para cambiar de lugares con Harry, quien se alejó del micrófono principal, tomando una guitarra electro-acústica, la pelinegra se acomodó su largo cabello tras una de sus orejas, inhalando profundo, marco el inicio de la siguiente canción, dedicándola antes…

_- Esta canción es para la chica de mi vida, mi amor y mi todo, Can't take my eyes off from you…_– dijo Pansy comenzando a tocar su guitarra con suaves rasgueos.

Con un leve rasgueo de la guitarra la pelinegra comenzó su melodía…

**_#You're just too good to be true…#can't take my eyes off of you…#you feel like heaven to touch…#I wanna hold you so much…#at long last love has arrived…#and I thank god i'm alive…#you're just too good to be true…#can't take my eyes off of you.._**

Terminando de decir la última frase los chicos comienzan el cambio de tono acelerando el ritmo de la melodía, dejando de ser una balada lenta a transformarle en un punk poderoso, para volver a cambiar el tono a balada lenta, cantando Pansy de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar entre el público la razón de su valentía sobre el escenario para cantar.

**_#Pardon the way that I stare…#there's nothing else to compare…#the sight of you makes me weak…#there are no words left to speak…#so if you feel like i feel…#please let me know that it's real…#you're just to good to be true…#can't take my eyes off of you… _**

Hermione estaba entre los demás compañeros del público, disfrutando de la canción que su Pansy le dedicaba, Ron se encontraba muy ocupado al parecer en el lugar que la castaña le mando, pues solo veía como el pelirrojo apretujaba entre sus brazos las botellas que mando pedirle.

**#_I love you baby…_#_and if it's quite alright…_#_i need you baby…_#_to warm the lonely nights _**

**_i love you baby…_****#_trust in me when i say…_#_oh pretty baby…_#_don't bring me down i pray... _**

**#_oh pretty baby…_#_now that i've found you…_#_let me love you baby, let me love you.._**

Aun teniendo brincando y gritando de emoción a sus compañeros, comenzó el descenso del ritmo de la canción convirtiéndole de nuevo en balada, terminando con el ultimo rasgueo de la pelinegra y levantando la guitarra con su mano derecha.

Los chiflidos y vítores por parte del público exigente, parecían mucho más fervientes que los lanzados al grupo anterior, con una enorme sonrisa los 5 chicos agradecieron con una reverencia y bajaron del escenario para encontrarse de frente con Ron, quien parecía algo nervioso, y Hermione, quien llegaba corriendo para lanzarse sobre los brazos de Pansy, quien gustosa la recibió.

- _¡Eso ha estado genial! – _felicitaba la castaña a los chicos, mientras se abrazaba a Pansy, quien aun con un ligero temblor por estar en el escenario le correspondía aquel abrazo.

- _¡Hermione tiene razón simplemente geniales!_ – Felicito el pelirrojo también, alargando una botella a cada uno, Luna, Harry, Draco y Ginny –_ disculpa Parkinson, solo me cabían 4 en las manos enseguida te traigo la tuya, dame 1 minuto – _se excusó el pelirrojo.

Mientras Hermione charlaba y felicitaba a los chicos que tomaban de sus botellas, Pansy giro la vista y poso sus verdes ojos sobre Ron, quien al parecer estaba haciendo algo más con aquellas botellas, parecía que cerraba después de poner algo en una de ellas, lo que más llamo su atención fue que, inmediato el pelirrojo agitaba vigorosamente aquella botella.

Pansy ladeo la cabeza, mostrando poco interés, pero en el fondo sabía que si aquella botella se la extendía a ella algo malo pasaría si la bebía, así que seguiría el juego del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo sonriente se acercaba a ellos, sosteniendo dos botellas de agua, y tal como Pansy predijo, le ofreció la que había visto que agitaba, la tomo y la dejo en una mesa a lado de ellos.

_- Gracias Weasley, pero creo que no tengo sed de agua – _dijo Pansy sonriendo al pelirrojo, quien se sorprendió.

_- ¿Bien, quieres un jugo mejor?_ – Pregunto inquieto, dejando a lado de la botella de Pansy la suya – _debes tomar algo – _insistió Ron.

La pelinegra viendo esa acción, hizo ademan de saludar a alguien tras Ron, logrando que este volteara y se distrajera de su cuidado sobre las botellas de agua. En un rápido movimiento Pansy reacomodo ambas botellas dejando al alcance del pelirrojo la que preparo para ella.

_- Sabes tienes razón – _dijo estirando la mano para tomar la que se suponía era de Ron, como esperaba el pelirrojo extendió la que estaba donde según el Pansy dejo su botella.

Pansy hizo el amago de brindar con el pelirrojo abriendo su botella y chocándole con la de este, al grito de **_"Hasta el fondo" _**dicho por el mismo Ron, quien confiado bebió toda la botella y ostentaba una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que Pansy también termino la suya.

Sus amigos observaron la escena curiosos, y Ginny solo se limitaba a negar – _Ron, es solo agua y pides fondo, que infantil –_ le regano la pelirroja.

Estaban aun de pie en la parte trasera del escenario en espera del nombre del grupo ganador, Ron esperaba que su treta diera efecto lo antes posible, antes que subieran al escenario a continuar tocando.

_- ¿Pansy podemos hablar? –_ Pidió inquieto el pelirrojo.

_- Claro –_ respondió Pansy, acercándose a Hermione y diciéndole algo al oído, cosa que el joven no escucho.

Ron la saco de la vista de sus amigos, y solo se quedaba observándola, en espera de algún indicio que delatara el efecto de las pastillas que vertió en el agua de la pelinegra, pero su sorpresa fue comenzar a marearse, en segundos empezó a transpirar muchísimo, tanto que escurría literalmente. Pansy observaba sonriente la escena y saco su celular para gravar lo que ocurría al pelirrojo.

_- Weasley ¿Qué te pasa? – _pregunto la pelinegra fingiendo interés.

_- ¿Qué carajos…porque me siento tan mal? –_ Preguntaba Ron sosteniéndose el abdomen y la cabeza - _¿Qué me hiciste Parkinson? –_ pregunto asustado, cayendo sentado sobre el suelo aun con su mareo fatal.

_- ¿Yo? Si solo te bebiste lo que me trajiste, la pregunta es ¿Qué te bebiste? _– pregunto interesada la pelinegra, en ese momento llegaba Hermione con sus amigos a ayudar a quitarse a Ron de encima de Pansy.

Al escuchar esto el pelirrojo palideció y confeso sus intenciones – _Yo, solo puse ruffies en el agua_ – comenzó a hablar _– si lo hacemos no recordaras nada lo prometo_ – decía al aire, estaba por caer desmayado.

No tardo ni cinco segundos después de dicho lo último cuando, efectivamente cayo desmayado y temblando ligeramente a causa del efecto de la droga.

- _Lo tengo todo aquí –_ dijo la pelinegra señalando su celular con el cual grabo cada palabra del pelirrojo - ¿_Qué hacemos con él?_ – pregunto a sus amigos.

Harry y Draco sonrieron maliciosos, Ginny no estaría de acuerdo en que algo malo le ocurriera a su hermano, pero si era una broma bien podría acceder, y lo hizo.

_- Bueno pero solo tómenle fotos, y si se llega a poner malo por lo que se metió lo llevaremos a la enfermería –_ sentencio la pelirroja.

Ambos chicos sonrieron asintiendo y lo tomaron de manos y pies metiéndolo al camerino donde habían estado más temprano, asegurándose de que estuviera cerrado, Pansy y Hermione solo observaban lo que hacían, Luna hablo recordándoles lo que esperaban.

- _Creo que están por anunciar a los ganadores_ – dijo la rubia, trayéndoles de nueva cuenta a la realidad.

**_"Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que por muy buenos que hayan sido…siempre fueron mucho más enérgicos nuestros ganadores_**" decía la voz del profesor Flitwick, poniendo nerviosos a las dos agrupaciones que esperaban por subir.

**_"Los ganadores son… Paperdoll"_** dijo casi gritando de emoción el pequeño profesor.

Los chicos subieron para recibir su premiación, tocaron toda la noche para el colegio, llevándose la noche con ellos, estaban ansiosos por terminar su presentación para ir a con Ron a jugarle su bien merecida broma.

Hermione cuidaba la puerta cuando pasando por ahí, atravesó el picaflor del colegio, Blaise Zabini, era arriesgado, pero él era amigo de Draco quizá accedería a ayudar en lo que planeaban par el pelirrojo. La castaña se adelantó a conversar con el moreno, sonriente este estaba feliz con Hermione hablando cuando llegan, bajando del escenario sus amigos.

_- Ah, Herms me leíste la mente_ – dijo sonriente Draco _– amigo me debes un favor –_ dijo sonriente el rubio.

- Bien, que sea rápido, y que bien que hoy – sonrió de vuelta el moreno.

…

A la mañana siguiente el pelirrojo despertaba, cansado, dolorido y con un escozor horrendo en los labios. Ron se desperezaba tratando de salir de su nudo de cobijas, cuando sintió a alguien que le abrazaba. Sonriente el pelirrojo se giró para besar a su conquista, seguro que era Pansy, pues solo recordaba verla beberse su botella de agua y después nada.

Sorpresa que se lleva al descubrir que no era Pansy, ni siquiera era una chica, era Blaise Zabini, desnudo detrás de él, dormido con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, asustado se giró a revisar su cuerpo para encontrarse igual de desnudo que el moreno y con marcas de arañazos en los muslos.

_- ¿Qué demonios paso? _– Grito el pelirrojo asustado, despertando al morenazo que dormía a su lado.

_- Hola bebe – _fue la sensual respuesta del chico moreno tras el.

...

Fin del capi 5

* * *

**Finite! Porfas dejenme saber que opinan!**

**Una Disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero ya ven que estamos en cierre de ciclo escolar...y mi trabajo aumenta considerablemente...(soy Pobresora, digo pobre por que los sueldos...jaaja a quejarse a otro lado ya! jaja) **

**Pero ya esta por terminar este FIC y la presión laboral disminuye...el siguiente capi esta avanzado así que entre mas rvws..YA TU SABE' Mas prontillo actualizo!**

**Gracias por seguir atentas a este fic, esta por terminar, esten pendientes...avisare en el penúltimo capi!**


	6. Como terminara todo?

**Hola nenas! como siempre, agradezco a quien tan amablemente me ha dejado un RVW o un Pm, que esta vez (presumo) me mandaron chorrocientos PM! wow...pero leyendo el contenido pues imagino jeje que no querian ser leidas por el publico chismoso! shhhhh su secreto esta a salvo conmigo! **

**A darle:**

**- Fujigrangerr: **_ Wow! oye! siempre me haces sonrojar con eso que me mandas decir para mi musa...dejala a ver si coopera jejeje, como buena chica...no debemos presionarla sola debe querer...jajaja, ya ya, que luego me amenazara con dejarme sin 'inspiracion' je. Bueno si, una escena de esas...ya hace falta verdad? Que te parece si te invito a leer para que sepas que pasa con el Morenazo si lo hizo o no suyo?! kisses y espero te guste lo siguiente._

**- Qua:**_ Jajaja si? crees que merecia eso o mas ese Ron? bueno mm astutos u observadores, esa Pansy no se le escapa ninguna pero...uhm mejor lee para que veas jeje, ah mi musa...si si me quiere, o al menos eso me dice ja (ya musa no te enojes!) Gracias me alaga mucho que te haya gustado, espero el siguiente te guste tambien y si no ya sabes ;) dejamelo saber! me encanta como me dices lo mal que esta tan diplomaticamente jeje._

**- Blackdown90:** _Gracias, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y si tu mejor que nadie sabes porque tarde en actualizar, ademas de aquel pequeno bloqueo mental del que fui victima (te acuerdas? jaja no es acusacion! solo te refrescaba la memoria preciosa). Y precisamente fue _

**- karean:** _Jejeje muchas gracias, oh la venganza? que te hace creer que este amigo se va a vengar?! bueno...para saber has de leer! jooo, gracias por el rvw!_

**- allen-walker:** _Jo, si se que da flojera en veces dejar rvw solo que se me hizo raro no leerte, dije estara bien?! OH asi que me llamas vieja?! mmm no creeme q no podria ser tu profe, quien sabe si ya pasaste a nivel de bachillerato si, porque tenia entendido que ibas aun en el anterior ejeje, si soy maestra y tengo pocos a~os veintitantos...la mitad jeje, consegui el trabajo aun siendo estudiante Universitaria...bueno Acepto ese besote! y te regreso uno linda, espero leerte y me dejes saber q opinas del capi!_

**- Thestral212:** _Te dije que te reirias, ahora solo espero este capi no te aburra...joo, Que seguira? huu para eso debes leeer mi querida T. bueno nos leemos luego (espero te desapareces!)._

_- **Alexia Potterhead: **Ja, verdad que si merecia eso! pero...ahora viene lo bueno! espero te guste este capi también!_

**_Chicas aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo ya, si lo se, solo seran 7 capis, como comente originalmente eran 5 pero...lo extendi un poco..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Como terminara todo?**

…

El grito proferido por el pelirrojo resonó en todos los alrededores del colegio. Eso era lo último que su mente contemplaba pasaría, amanecer junto a una morena ardiente quizá pero nunca junto a un hombre!

_- Maldito idiota – _gritaba el pelirrojo tratando de cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con la sabana que le arrebato a Blaise –_ ¡abusaste de mí! – _aseguro al borde del llanto_._

_- mmm, ¿Así se le dice ahora a tener sexo con alguien, cuando ese alguien…implora por estar DEBAJO mío? – _pregunto sensual, pasando un par de sus largos dedos por el brazo de Ronald.

- ¡_Yo nunca te pediría eso! - _ respondió molesto el pelirrojo.

- _Claro que lo pediste, hasta querías un video de mi haciéndote mío, pero me negué…solo un poco, al final se terminó la batería de la cámara – _dijo sonriente y señalando con la mirada una cámara posada sobre un tripeé frente a ellos.

Horrorizado, el pelirrojo comenzó a volver su cabeza en busca de la susodicha cámara, y como el peor de sus miedos, ahí estaba, frente a ambos chicos, con sus cables y demás cosas conectada, dando señas de que había sido usada.

Con unas tremendas arcadas en el estómago, que le indicaban que Blaise no mentía, Ronald comenzó a sentir que desfallecía, asco, miedo, vergüenza, asco…ese sentir era más grande que todo lo demás junto, odio también, porque sabía quiénes habían sido los que le entregaron al moreno, todo Hogwarts sabía que él y Draco Malfoy eran los mejores amigos, Draco el don Juan renegado y Blaise su amigo bisexual, que le daba igual tirarse a una tipa o a un buen tipo…

Con un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo, se giró a la derecha para comenzar a volver su estómago, tenía una ola de sentimientos horribles, él no era capaz de soportar sentir tanta cosa junta, menos el sentirse avergonzado, ese no era Ronald Weasley…

- ¿_Estas bien cariño? – _pregunto 'preocupado' el moreno.

- _Eso a ti no te importa estúpido pervertido! – _dijo amenazante en respuesta Ron.

- _Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu cuerpo pidiera esto – _respondió Blaise señalando su entrepierna, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al ver la cara de horror del pelirrojo.

Ron bajo la mirada incómodo y nervioso, sin saber que decir comenzó a levantarse de su lugar pesadamente, tomo sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse en silencio. Blaise lo observaba con una mirada lujuriosa y de deseo.

_- …y dime –_ decía el pelirrojo atando las agujetas de sus tenis _– ¿al menos estuve bien?- _pregunto curioso.

_- mmm Weasley… bueno, Ron – _corrigió Blaise en un tono seductor_ – has sido…- _respondió dejando incompleta la frase, pues puso una mirada de anhelo al verlo vestido de nuevo y algo desordenada su melena rojiza.

Ron pudo notar como lo miraba el chico, parecía que no había estado tan mal para haber estado inconsciente…entonces recordó.

**_- _**_Parkinson…mi hermana…. ¡MALFOY!-_ susurro Ron mirando con la mirada perdida en el suelo, gritando molesto el ultimo nombre.

- _¿Qué con ellos? – _pregunto algo alarmado Blaise.

Ronald estaba por contestar cuando de improviso se abrió la puerta de ese lugarcillo, entrando partidos de la risa, Draco y Pansy, parecían querer decir algo pero no atinaban a juntar ni dos palabras de ver la situación tan comprometedora en la que se sentía el pelirrojo, escuchar que preguntaba cosas incomodas les había disparado la risa.

Una vez que se les termino la risa, ambos amigos comenzaron a inhalar aire buscando recomponerse, el pelirrojo estaba tan enojado que estaba incapaz de hablar, mientras a sus espaldas Blaise discretamente comenzó a vestirse.

_- Así que Weasley…-_ comenzó Draco cuando recupero la voz – _¿te preocupa saber si estuviste bien entre los brazos de este? –_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa señalando a Blaise.

El pelirrojo seguía sin responder, sus orejas y rostro se comenzaron a poner rojos de ira, tanto o más que sus propios cabellos…

Pansy a lado de Draco, se limpiaba de los ojos las lágrimas que le provoco el ataque de risa.

_- Vaya, y decías que yo era rara – _dijo Pansy al fin.

Lo único que pudo hacer el pelirrojo para salir de aquella situación tan…impropia de el, fue amenazar a los chicos.

- _Ten mucho cuidado Parkinson, te has ganado la máxima de mi parte – _dijo con una sonrisa torcida y maléfica.

- _Si claro, a la próxima ve a drogar a tu madre! – _Soltó molesta la pelinegra.

- _Pans, con Molly no te metas, ella me agrada – _dijo como cualquier cosa el rubio, ocasionando acrecentar la molestia de Ronald.

-_ ¿Así que tú también te burlas de mí? – _pregunto al novio de su hermana el pelirrojo.

_- No me burlo, es la verdad tu madre me agrada_ – dijo honesto Draco.

_- Tú te salvas Malfoy, solo por Ginny, solo por Ginny…- _susurro blandiendo un dedo 'amenazador' ante el rubio.

_- Oh, qué lindo y considerado ¿es así como quieres ganarte mi amor Weasley?_ – pregunto irónico Draco.

_- Cuídate Parkinson…no sabes cuándo te atacare ni de qué manera….estas advertida – _termino su desplante cual nena el pelirrojo, tratando de salir dignamente de aquella situación.

El moreno que había estado observando todo se quedó en silencio, dejo que el pelirrojo se marchara y cuando este azoto la puerta tras él supo que podía hablar tranquilamente con sus amigos.

- _Uff, pensé que no se lo tragaría – _suspiro sonriente Blaise.

- _Gracias amigo te debemos una – _sonrió Pansy abrazando al chico.

- _Si, si me deben más que una –_ aseguro el moreno mirándolos a ambos.

_- ¿Cómo es eso? – _pregunta Draco interesado.

El moreno les dedico su mirada seductora, cargada de respuestas que bien conocían ambos chicos, algo paso ahí, algo que no estaban seguros de querer saber.

- _¡Blaise! – _Soltó alarmada Pansy – ¡_se suponía que era solo hacerle creer, no que si te lo…ya sabes! – _dijo asustada, pues podían acusarlo de provocar aquello contra la voluntad del pelirrojo.

- _Yo no abuse de nadie – _dijo Blaise simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Draco quien comprendió de que iba eso, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Pansy miraba a uno y después al otro confundida, definitivamente había algo en el dialecto masculino, sea gay, bisexual o lo que sea, que ella no acababa de comprender.

- _Pans… - _dijo limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos Draco, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su amiga - tu qué crees que significa que ¿YO no ABUSE de nadie? – pregunto en tono apacible el rubio.

La pelinegra seguía tratando de conectar ideas, no daba con que querían decirle, se comenzó a exasperar y se soltó del agarre de Draco.

_- ¡Hablen claro! –_ exigió Pansy.

_- Que Weasley fue quien ¿abuso a Blaise? _– respondió sonriente y preguntando a su amigo moreno, quien se dedicó a asentir mordiendo su labio a manera de gozo en recuerdo del momento.

_- ¡Oh, Rayos! –_ dijo Pansy mientras un notorio escalofrió a causa de imaginarlo la recorría – _tienes que ser tan claro_ – dijo con molestia y una cara de desagrado en ella.

Después de ese momento, los chico rieron por un buen rato, aunque las cosas no debían pasar así, el pelirrojo después de todo no lo paso mal como creían, pero por precaución, ocultaron ese detalle a Ginny, pues se pondría furica con Draco de enterarse que de cierta forma ella contribuyo a que aquello pasara, no es que fuese algo malo o desagradable, pero su madre…no querían problemas con ella.

_- Ya, vale, me queda claro, no mencionarlo nunca porque Molly te desaparece_ – decía sonriente Pansy, mientras Draco explicaba el porqué de no decir nada frente a Ginny.

_- Si, en resumen así es Pansy –_ respondió el rubio recargándose a la sombra de un árbol cercano, ese árbol estaba tan lleno de hojas que era imposible dejar ver nada dentro de él, felices se acomodaron bajo el, pues el sol no les golpearía directamente.

Pansy que le seguía desde que dejaron a Zabini en el camerino solo, con su estúpida y sensual sonrisa en los labios, seguramente recordando su noche con Ron. La pelinegra se colocó a lado de Draco, observan juntos la tarde, sentían el clima y veían como el pasto bajo sus pies era movido por aquel viento esa cálida tarde.

- _Draco_,_ te das cuenta que… - _comenzó a hablar Pansy.

Parecía que el rubio le leyó la mente, pues solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo protectoramente, como el hermano que no tuvo pero encontró en él – _Si guapa, lo sé, solo una semana más y…-_ comenzó a decirle en respuesta a Pansy.

_ - Pans…todo estará bien, tus padres han aceptado quien eres, no sé porque te preocupas –_ dijo el rubio separándola un poco de el para mirarla a los ojos.

_- Si Draco, MIS padres… y ¿si los de Hermione no? –_ pregunto atemorizada la pelinegra.

_- Tu ya lo has dicho, son sus padres, quien mejor que ella para lidiarlos…además, conociendo a Hermione ella no es de las que deja que nadie interfiera en su vida –_ aseguro calmando un poco a su amiga.

_- Eso es lo que me preocupa Draco…-_ respondió pensativa la pelinegra levantando la vista sobre el tupido árbol.

Sin saber a qué se refería o que podría contestar a eso, Draco simplemente abrazo a su amiga. Separándose Draco recordó que había quedado con Ginny en un momento más y se disculpó alejándose solo cuando Pansy le prometió que estaría bien.

Con Draco ya fuera del alcance de su vista, escucho una enorme carcajada proveniente de la copa de aquel árbol.

_- Vaya, pero tienes razón Parkinson, los padres de Granger…- _dijo pensativo y divertido Ronald Weasley, había estado escuchando la conversación de los chicos, se encontraba descansando sumido en la oscura sombra de ese alto árbol.

A Pansy se le fue el alma del cuerpo por un momento, de no ser porque Ronald chasqueo los dedos probablemente hubiera quedado en estado de shock otra hora más.

- _¿Qué es lo que quieres Weasley? –_ pregunto temerosa de que usara esa información a su favor.

_- Te dije que tarde o temprano….debías cuidarte preciosa_ – decía acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, comenzó a rodearla andando cerca de ella _– ya lo veras, tendrás que esperar …nada de trampas cielo, o tus 'suegros' sabrán todo esto que tienes con su adorada hija ahora mismo, olvide mencionar ¿qué Frank es amigo de mi padre y me aprecia bastante? –_ dijo sonriendo ante Pansy.

- _¡Tu…eres un desgraciado!_ – Le grito enojada la pelinegra – _Hermione hará lo que sea por estas juntas ella y yo –_ aseguro orgullosa levantando segura su mentón.

_- Si, eso es verdad_ – le dio la razón el pelirrojo – _pero dime… ¿tu dejaras que la echen fuera de su casa? ¿Qué se quede sin estudiar una carrera? ¿Vivirás tranquila sabiendo que la has sumido en la miseria? –_ pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta que la pelinegra le daría.

La pelinegra estaba atónita, Weasley tenía todos los argumentos válidos, estaba en lo cierto, ella no podría hacerle eso a su castaña, no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que la prefirió a ella sacrificando su tan anhelado sueno académico, no se perdonaría hacer infeliz a su castaña en algún aspecto de su vida.

- _Eso imagine – _sonrió contestando orgulloso de su mente veloz el pelirrojo.

- _¿Qué quieres de mi Weasley? –_ pregunto derrotada la pelinegra.

- _Eso, así me gusta preciosa –_ contestaba acercando su mano para tocar el rostro de Pansy con cautela.

Pansy estaba por apartar de un golpe la mano del pelirrojo pero se dio cuenta que si esa era la manera de que los padres de la castaña no la echaran fuera y negaran su financiamiento escolar, haría todo por ella.

El pelirrojo parecía entender lo que la mente de Pansy descubrió, pues aun sonriente vio como dos lagrimas amargas caían desde los ojos de la chica, mojando un poco si mano, pero ni eso le doblego de su decisión.

_- Oh, querida, nono no me interesas físicamente_ – aseguro Ronald _– veras, descubrí una placer aún mejor que estar entre las piernas de una mujer – _dijo de manera misógina.

Con sorpresa la pelinegra comprendió, mirándolo fijamente quería preguntarle ¿porque? ¿Por qué si no le interesaba seguía con eso? Pero sus palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

_- mmm, no debía decirte, pero estoy muy molesto con ustedes, se burlaron de mí, pagaran y no me iré del colegio hasta que sea así –_ contesto la no emitida pregunta de la Pelinegra.

- _¿Entonces? – _pregunto al fin la pelinegra.

- _Terminaras con Hermione el viernes, durante la graduación, te quedan 4 días - _dijo seguro el pelirrojo.

- _¿Solo eso?- _pregunto Pansy recelosa, total si terminaba con ella y le explicaba quizá comprendiera que era por el bien de ella misma.

- _Y le dirás que es porque estás conmigo, actuaras, me besaras y tomaras de la mano cual novia enamorada de su chico – _sonrió el pelirrojo ante su propia astucia.

Pansy no daba crédito a sus oídos, él le pedía mentirle a Hermione, decir que era por aquel pelirrojo que le dejaba y encima el día de la graduación, cuando ella ese día tenía pensado pedirle algo distinto, vivir juntas…al parecer sus planes quedaron en eso…planes.

Muy a su pesar la pelinegra asintió, derrotada pues sabía que la castaña nunca le perdonaría cambiarle por alguien más…menos por aquel que tantos problemas les trajo a ellas y sus amigos.

…

Durante los siguiente 4 días, Pansy apenas si se aparecía donde Hermione pues la evitaba a toda costa, pensar lo que debía hacer y hacerlo rápido ese era el plan de la pelinegra, aunque ese pelirrojo algún día pagaría lo que hacía, por el momento no tenía alternativa y si la tenía no la veía, el futuro de su castaña estaba en manos de sus padres, debía evitar hacerla infeliz así fuera poniendo su propia felicidad a juego.

Callada y pensativa, así veían Draco y Harry a la pelinegra durante los ensayos musicales, nunca la habían visto tan consternada, incluso se le veía con unas ojeras que enmarcaban sus Hermosos ojos verdes, estaba muy distraída, Draco no soporto más y se acercó a ella.

_- Pans… ¿Qué tienes estas muy calladita? –_ pregunto sentándose a lado de ella en la banca frente al piano donde esta se encontraba.

_- Draco…yo, no sé cómo hacer algo_ – susurro en voz baja notando que Harry los observaba.

_- ¿Quieres hablarme de eso? Tal vez pueda ayudarte _ - propuso el rubio sonriendo amistosamente.

_- Tal vez después, sabes que me gusta resolver mis asuntos sola a veces _– le respondió Pansy chocando juguetona sus hombros contra los del rubio.

Draco solo asintió sonriente, al parecer esa chica tenía algo en mente ya, solo debía dejarla pensar bien las cosas, nunca ha dudado de las decisiones de su amiga y no era el momento para iniciar, quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de terminar sus estudios en aquel colegio, eran sus últimas horas como alumnos de Hogwarts, así que debía ir a aprovechar el tiempo con sus amigos.

_- Pans, los chicos y yo iremos a la cafetería y después a dar un paseo, Hermione vendrá – _dijo Harry tratando de reanimar a la pelinegra – _¿contamos con tu presencia?_ – pregunto con timidez.

_ - Estarán ¿en? –_ pregunto simplemente Pansy.

_- En la orilla del lago, tras el edificio de Quimica – _sonrió Harry al ver que convenció a la pelinegra de unirse a ellos en sus últimos momentos juntos.

Pansy asintió pensativa, sonrió a Draco y comenzó a tocar una melodía algo lúgubre en ese piano frente a ella, invitando así a sus amigos a dejarla sola, pensando y pensando que hacer, Weasley, el futuro de Hermione y su mismo futuro sin ella, atormentaban su mente…

Después de lo que Pansy calculo fue una hora, se encamino a encontrarse con sus amigos y su futura exnovia, suspirando guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y cerrando tras ella emprendió su camino hasta el lago, donde momentos antes dijeron la esperarían. Se alejó apenas unos metros cuando un ligero pst pst la hizo voltear sobre sus pasos.

- _Weasley ¿Qué quieres? –_ pregunto la pelinegra observando que era Ronald quien le llamaba.

_- Vamos Parkinson, siempre tan… ¿recelosa? – _pregunto sonriente el tipejo.

_- Déjame tranquila estoy por hacer lo que me pediste imbécil – _seguro tratando de volver a andar a su destino.

_- Oh, veamos si es así, te acompaño – _le dijo poniéndose a lado de ella – _Esto no me lo perdería por nada del mundo –_ termino tomándole su brazo entre el suyo de manera 'caballerosa'.

Resignada, la pelinegra lo dejo hacerla, comenzaron a encaminarse donde los amigos de Pansy, lograron por fin distinguir las 5 figuras de los chicos sentados a la orilla del lado, Harry con Luna y Draco con Ginny, Hermione estaba a lado de ambas parejas, de espalda a Pansy. Ginny al notar que Pansy se acercaba con alguien levanto su mano invitándoles a unirse, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la pelinegra venia acompañada por la persona menos deseada en ese círculo de amigos.

_- Y ¿Tu qué haces aquí Weasley? –_ pregunto incomodo Harry, tratando de no ofender a Ginny, pero refiriéndose a Ron.

_- Solo acompañaba a esta preciosa chica –_ dijo soltando delicadamente el brazo de Pansy para terminar besando su mano con 'ternura'.

Pansy cerro sus ojos, suspiro profundamente, debía tomar el valor para hacer lo que debía, sin pensarlo llamo a Hermione, quien no había volteado, pues solo escuchar a Ronald le revolvía el estómago de desagrado y no quería ni mirarlo.

- Hermione ¿podemos hablar linda? – pregunto Pansy, sacando a la castaña de su asco mental.

_- ¡Claro amor! ¿Dónde habías estado? –_ respondió poniéndose entusiasta de pie tratando de acercarse a Pansy.

Al notar esto Pansy solo se giró dándole la espalda y comenzó a alejarse un poco para hablar sin tanta gente escuchándoles. Se detuvo sobre sus pasos unos metros alejados de su grupo de amigos, donde el pelirrojo permanecía aun de pie observando en derredor, pero la pelinegra sabía que las miraba a ellas, debía hacerlo rápido.

_- Yo…-_ no sabía cómo empezar a hablar Pansy.

_- Tranquila amor, solo dime, sabes que confió en ti _– respondió Hermione acariciándole el rostro a Pansy.

La pelinegra ante las palabras de su chica tuvo que inhalar de nuevo, pero que más podía hacer su cerebro cabrán no encontró otra solución.

_- …Creo que debemos terminar –_ soltó al fin sin dirigirle la mirada a Hermione.

La castaña se quedó en silencio, sopesando la verdad de las palabras de Pansy, no entendía, debía saber.

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué crees?– _fue su simple pregunta.

Ronald, a lo lejos donde estaba, podía observar la tensión con que ambas chicas hablaban, así que sigilosamente comenzó a acercarse por detrás de Hermione sin que esta lo viese.

_- Es lo mejor, créeme –_ decía Pansy sin mirarle si quiera aun.

- _No, dime que pasa –_ exigió Hermione.

Pansy estaba sin palabras su castaña era demasiado lista, sonrió para sus dentros esa chica no dejaría que las cosas se fueran al canido así de fácil, sin contar con ello el idiota del pelirrojo llego para ponerle fin a aquella conversación.

- _Pasa que Pansy está cansada de probar donde no es, y descubrió en mi cama lo que en verdad quiere – _dijo el pelirrojo sin recato a Hermione, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros a Pansy posesivamente.

Hermione observaba la situación, era una broma de mal gusto no había más explicación, parpadeaba rápidamente tratando de entender, aclarar sus ideas.

_- Tu…no, no, esto no es verdad. Dime que no lo es –_ exigió a Pansy.

- _Yo, lo siento Herms pero si son las cosas ahora –_ termino tratando de irse la pelinegra.

Estaba por alejarse del brazo de Ronald y girarse para huir, cuando el agarre furioso de la castaña en su muñeca derecha la sostuvo.

_- Eres una…-_ las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta, Hermione estaba tan dolida y su orgullo amedrentado que no podía expresarse bien. Todo lo que atino a hacer fue soltar una sonora cachetada en la mejilla de la pelinegra, soltarle la muñeca haciendo que se desbalanceara y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible que sus piernas le permitieran.

- _Ni se te ocurra seguirla – _advirtió Ronald cuando se agacho para 'ayudarla' a levantarse – _deja que crea esto, mañana te sentaras a mi lado en la ceremonia de graduación y te presentare a mis padres – _dijo el pelirrojo terminando de poner de pie a Pansy, sosteniéndola fuertemente de sus brazos, clavando sus dedos en ella.

Los amigos de las chicas, observaron a lo lejos que una discusión se llevó a cabo entre Pansy y Hermione, a juzgar por lo que vieron Ronald llego a tiempo para ayudar a Pansy, cosa que no podían creer.

…

A la tarde siguiente, los jóvenes de Hogwarts tendrían su ceremonia de graduación, padres y familiares de los celebrados estarían ahí. Hermione en su habitación lloro toda la noche, pero esa mañana se prometió que nadie más la lastimaría de manera que lo hizo aquella chica, no entregaría a nadie más su corazón, estudiaría, terminaría su carrera y después el tiempo diría…

Bajo de sus habitaciones junto con los otros compañeros de su curso, encontró a Harry en el vestíbulo y sin hablar solo con la mirada se saludaron, se dirigieron hacia el acto académico.

Para su mala suerte, su ubicación no le ayudaba en nada, al llegar a las gradas de los egresados, se encontró con que en la fila frente a ellos estaba Pansy sentada siendo abrazada por el brazo de Ronald; como pudo, la castaña tomo valor sentándose en su lugar tras ellos, siendo seguida de Harry, quien solo le tomo la mano en señal de apoyo, sonriendo con falsedad se dedicó a disfrutar el resto de la ceremonia, teniendo que soportar los constantes arrumacos y besuqueos que Pansy y Ron ofrecían como espectáculo.

Al término de la ceremonia, Hermione fue la primera en salir de aquel lugar, encontrándose con sus padres quienes la felicitaron, saludaron e igual felicitaron a Harry y preguntaron por Ronald.

_- Hija, ¿Dónde está Ronnie? –_ preguntaba la madre de Hermione.

_- No se mamá, quizá tocando de manera impura a su novia_ – dijo sarcástica la castaña.

- _Pues de manera impura no, pero si con mucho cariño – _respondió la voz de Ronald tras la castaña.

Los padres de Hermione saludaron de manera muy amistosa y afectuosa al pelirrojo, quien hinchado de felicidad, restregándole a Pansy que _él_ era quien querían para su hija, no ella… una chica.

Con incomodidad, la castaña se alejó unos pasos de sus padres quienes felicitaban al barbaján Weasley, encontrando la mirada verde de Pansy, tratando de descifrar el torbellino de sentimientos que emanaba de esta.

Hermione quiso acercarse pero los Sres. Parkinson se acercaron a abrazar a Pansy, colmándola de regalos y besos, de no ser porque estaba enojada con ella, Hermione hubiera reído de ver a su ex chica siendo asediada de esa manera por aquellos que la trajeron al mundo. La castaña se giró sobre sus talones tratando de ignorarle, pero no pudo evitar escuchar una peculiar conversación que Pansy mantenía con su padre.

- _En verdad me sorprende que no nos presentes a tu novia hija – _decía con tristeza el padre de la pelinegra.

- _Lo se pa' pero uhm, no logramos llegar hasta estas fechas en un futuro si me entiende y perdona prometo presentárselas – _aseguro sonriendo triste y abrazando a su madre.

- _Pero es que ella está aquí también, al menos debías decirnos quien tuvo el descaro de botarte –_decía molesta la madre de Pansy mientras comenzaban a alejarse emprendiendo el camino hacia el auto familiar.

La pelinegra solo se sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Hermione no podía ver las reacciones de su ex, pero lo último que dijo Pansy, **_"si me perdona"_**, la castaña entendió que nunca fue la intensión de Pansy herirla así, algo ocurrió para que actuara así.

Comprendiendo esto Hermione se giró en su lugar, pero una ola de estudiantes con sus padres se atravesó en su camino, a lo lejos pudo ver como la pelinegra junto a sus padre se subían el auto para alejarse y no regresar al colegio. Nunca más la vería, comprendió tarde que su pelinegra lidiaba las cosas de manera distinta a ella y que al ser tan impulsiva, la castaña se cerraba a toda idea y posibilidad alterna de explicación.

…

Tiempo después, Hermione termino sus estudios, se convirtió en Maestra en Física aplicada, dedicándose al campo de la investigación, tratando de descubrir nuevos materiales, su aplicación y uso en la vida cotidiana. Al terminar sus estudios sus padres le presentaban 'buenos' tipos presionándola para que se encontrar un hombre y se casara, cansada abandono el nido familiar, viviendo libre y bajo sus propias reglas. En algún momento su familia acepto que ella tenía diferentes gustos.

Por su parte, Pansy viajo a Alemania, terminó sus estudios en Ingeniería Civil y ahora era uno de los mejores ingenieros en su país. Por causas del destino, sin dejar de pensar nunca en Hermione evitaba volver a donde ella sabía la castaña estaba pues nunca abandono su país como ella misma hizo, fue invitada a una conferencia en Reino Unido a la presentación de un nuevo mineral, el cual serviría para facilitar la edificación y construcción de viviendas.

Sonriente tomo la invitación que estaba entre el correo matutino y comenzó a leer:

**_La federación Alemana de ingeniería civil en confederación con la federación Inglesa de mineralogía, tiene el gusto de invitarle a la ceremonia de presentación de los eventos:_**

_- Congreso internación de Ingeniería civil y Arquitectura en el centro de convenciones Aristóteles, por el Dr. Joshep A. Mcguire._

_- Catedra "El sustituto del acero" por la Mtra. Hermione Granger; en la facultad de mineralogía…_

Ante el ultimo nombre que Pansy leyó, dejo de continuar con el resto de la invitación, tomo asiento en su sillón cercano, y comenzó a respirar profundamente, ¿será posible que la vida le presentara una segunda oportunidad? Fuera lo que fuese, no estaba dispuesta a no probar suerte, inmediatamente comenzó a hacer su maleta, la siguiente hora se le hizo eterna esperando en el aeropuerto, necesitaba llegar instalarse y de una buena vez por todas aclarar su asunto inconcluso con la castaña.

_- Estúpido pelirrojo… -_ decía con ira para sí misma _– espero estés aun disponible, y si no…bueno al menos sabrás lo que en realidad ocurrió – _se decía sonriente mientras el avión levantaba el vuelo, dirigiéndose a su destino.

...

FiN Del CaPi 6..

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado, me dejen saber que opinan, no me crucien!_**

**_Que estamos a nada del Capitulo final!_**

**_Y como una de mis historias esta por ponerse en "complete"...les queria preguntar, tengo ya planteado y estructurada otra historia, mas no se si usar a esta misma pareja (mi favorita se daran cuenta ) o usar a alguna otra... asi que pregunto... A QUIEN LE GUSTARIA VER DE PAREJA DE HERMIONE (ELLA ES LA PRIMER ESCOGIDA)...me encantaria hacer un fic en el que la mayoria proponga! _**

**_Dejenme saber que les parece el capi y a quien le darian de pareja a la castana!_**

**_XOXO_**


	7. Final y reencuentro

**_Hola nenas! aqui dejo las respuestas a sus tan emocionantes y alentadores Rvws! Espero seguir recibiendolos una vez que hayan terminado de leerse este, el ultimo capitulo de "El Teorema de Pitagoras" Asi que. aqui vamos:_**

**_- Qua:_**_ Si, vaya creo que me pase en el aspecto emocion-sentimiento, pero creo que no lograria el objetivo que persigo de haceles sentir en lo profundo la situacion que experimentan las protagonistas de no hacerlo así no crees? jeje, Uhm mi musa créeme ella se enterara de tus saludos, dijo que pasaría a "cotillear"por aqui jeje. Ah de tus favoritas soy? wow! me halagas! Bueno Fleur sera, esta en el caso para sortearle jeje, tomo en cuenta todas y cada una de sus recomendaciones! Espero te guste el capi wapa un beso tronado en el cachete! (mejilla por si no sabes q es cachete, no todos hablan Mexicano jajaja)._

**_- karean_**_: Si nena, ese fue el penultimo capitulo, y ahora aqui traigo el capitulo final! oh si eso no se debe de hacer! estupido pelirrojo...Oh reconciliación? pero y que si la castaña tiene ya un o una amante!? di-s que ocurriria si...nono mejor no te digo para que leas! anoto que quieres a fleur en el siguiente Fic! Ahora espero leer tu sentir acerca de este el capi final!_

**_- no name:_**_ Si todos lo odiamos, y mas quien escribe! jajaja, Gracias me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! y ya me puse a ello, confieso que la historia terminada ya estaba, solo era cuestión que ustedes pidieran el fin! Aquí esta el nuevo y ultimo capitulo, ojala me digas que te ha parecido!_

**_- AlexiaPotterhead:_**_ Crucio a ROnald! jaja, si, Oh te morias de la risa al incio? debiste verme escribiendola al imaginarlo! tenia lagrimas de tanto reir en los ojos! jeje, No lamentes que sea el fin, porque recuerda que viene un Fic nuevo, continuara otro y...shhh no se si has notado...mis fic tienen la capacidad de sacarles pre o secuela ;) ..._

**_- Thestral212:_**_ Oh mi querida Tanis me subestimas! jaja sabes mejor que muchas por aquí que mis paradas esporádicas por el Hospital me vuelven mas creativa! jajaja, Oh si importante que sea Impar! Suelo tener ese efecto... Dejemos los reproches de quien desaparece de la vida de quien...que eso ya lo aclaramos no? tu no me escuchas...y yo si que hablo! jaja ahhi un besazo! cuidadito y espero tu critica! _

**_- Fugigrangerr: _**_ Gracias uhm mira que mi trabajo me cuesta tener las piernas no tan feas jaja, aunque mi adoración (mi musa) dice que esta bien...me gusta tenerselas mejor jejeje ;). Si, limpia esa baba! y descuida q mi musa entiende que aquí ella es la que me tiene rendidita a sus pies jeje. Ok, lei mas arriba que quieres un Ginny-Mione, bueno lo anoto y espero me dejes saber que opinas ok? saludos wapa!_

**_- allen-walker:_**_ Ola, Si detesto mucho a ese Ron...alguuuuuuun día lo pondré de algo mas q relleno malévolo en uno de mis fics...no se aun no me inspira algo mas que eso ! que te ha hecho querer que yo sea tu maestra?! bueno sacando cuentas por tu grado de educación y ademas que se tu edad jaja, te llevo exactamente 10 a~os, así que dime soy tan vieja? Si, se de que que fic me hablas...y personalmente es uno de 2 Fleur-miones que he leído o leo...recibo ese besote y te regreso uno igual o mas enorme! espero leer tu critica sobre este capi final!_

_- **blackdown90:** Grr grr - miau miau, jaj como dices guau...ah no verdad! Ya vez cielo que se me da eso de pasar del llanto a la risa jeje, ya sabes mi opinión de que el dolor y el placer no estan peleados ;). Final feliz? uhm...pero ...segura?! mira que ami me gusta cuando te pones tristesita y desanimada por ESTAS causas...incentivas mi imaginación :*. Ya me habías comentando algo cielo de que chica quieres por acá...y te apoyo totalmente en esa decisión pero igual ya has visto, los marcadores han hablado! También te amo... Y sabes de mi todos los días lo sabes y a cada momento jejej ;)._

* * *

**Y como un regalo y celebración a que por fin en California US (De aqui soy yo) han revocado la ley DOMA o lo mismo la propuesta #8, la que prohíbe el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo! Legal al fin! (aquí hago mi baile feliz)...y no me podía ir sin ponerles algo sexy en el ultimo capitulo! Que? creen que no se que es lo que desean!? pues aquí va:**

**ADVERTENCIA XXX: **

**Contiene situación chica-chica, es decir Femslash, si no te gusta o estas en contra de estas relaciones (como es comun en mi te digo) me VALE GORRO! mis amigas lectoras si lo están, así que amablemente te pido: "sal de aquí estas a tiempo" y si no lo haces y aun así lees pues... bajo tu propio riesgo... no acepto reclamos por cambio de preferencias sexuales después!**

**...**

**Capítulo 7 **

**Final y reencuentro **

**… **

Pansy llego con un día de antelación a la mencionada cátedra que impartiría Hermione en la universidad de Londres, con premura esa tarde busco donde alojarse. Logro encontrar rápidamente el hotel que su compañía laboral proporciono, no escatimaban en gastos para ella, era una habitación elegante, muy lujosa y con más de lo necesario para una estadía de dos días para una sola persona.

Habiéndose acomodado en el lugar en menos de dos horas, comenzó a buscar el la guía telefónica el número de los padres de la castaña, pero se detuvo cerrando de golpe la guía.

_- Creo que debo esperar a mañana, total, no sé si estas con alguien, si podrás dirigirme la palabra o querrás saber de mi –_ se decía pensativa, saliendo al pequeño balcón que tenía el cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaba.

Contemplando el tráfico, debajo en la calle, la gente paseando y algunas parejas caminando tomadas de la mano; la pelinegra suspiro apoyándose en la barandilla pensativa, recordando los momentos que paso a lado de su chica. Sonreía recordando lo que tuvieron y esa sonrisa así como apareció se esfumo al recordar la razón de su distanciamiento.

- _Estúpido Weasley… ojala la vida te haya tratado como mereces – _susurro molesta buscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones su móvil para localizar a Draco.

Encontrando lo que buscaba, marco el número directo de su rubio amigo contestándole este de manera sorprendida.

_- ¡Vaya! Parece que el fin del mundo está por ocurrir cielo_ – dijo la voz en alto a alguien _- si la memoria no me falla, este número es de Pansy Parkinson ¿eres tu Pans? – _decía la voz risueña del rubio por el auricular del móvil.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, la pelinegra comenzó a reír ante las chorradas de su amigo, pues solo a él se le ocurriría contéstale de aquella manera en lugar de un simple "_Hola_".

- Si Draco, soy yo ¿Qué tal han estado? – pregunto Pansy iniciando su conversación con el hombre.

_- Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú? Sin ofender pero ¿a qué debo el placer de saber de ti? _– preguntaba interesado Draco.

_- Veras, además que quería saber cómo estaban tú y Ginny… _- comenzó a decir Pansy, no encontraba manera de explicarse_ – yo… ¿sabes algo de Hermione? – _Dijo al fin_ – ahh pero que idiota soy claro que sabes…-_ se apresuró auto corrigiéndose con un suspiro cansado.

Draco se apresuró a detener la verborrea que atentaba en lanzarle Pansy.

_- Hey! Tranquilízate – _dijo_ – si se de ella, pero la pregunta aquí es ¿tú qué quieres saber? –_ cuestiono el rubio con voz tranquila.

- _Uhm, solo… sabrás acaso ¿está sola? ¿Tiene algo con alguien? No sé... – _comenzaba a preguntar algo desesperada la pelinegra.

_- Pans… porque preguntas eso, tú la dejaste a ella te recuerdo – _respondía el rubio con algo de impaciencia.

_- Si, se lo que hice Draco, solo responde por favor – pedía con ansia de disipar sus dudas Pansy._

** - **_Bueno, uno si y dos no – _respondió las preguntas de la pelinegra en orden como las formulo.

- _¡¿Es decir que SI está sola y No tiene pareja?! – _pregunto enderezándose ante la posibilidad de encontrar una oportunidad más con la castaña.

- _Así es, tú lo has dicho – _le aseguro el rubio – _ahora ¿me dirás que pretendes hacer? – _pregunto interesado.

- _mmm no, por el momento no Draco, dale mis saludos a Ginny si todo sale como espero pasare a visitarles, antes tengo un congreso al que asistir, cosas de trabajo – _se excusó con su amigo la pelinegra.

Después de ponerse al día, pues llevaba Pansy recluida en Alemania alrededor de 2 años enfrascada en su trabajo, Draco y ella lograron acordar fecha y lugar para reunirse, todos los antiguos compañeros de la banda escolar, pues al igual que Ginny y Draco hicieron su vida juntos; Harry y Luna estaban juntos también después de todo ese tiempo. La pregunta que olvido formular la pelinegra cuando colgó la llamada a Draco fue si a esa reunión asistiría Hermione, pues el verla al día siguiente no aseguraba que su plan saliera victorioso y en caso de el reencuentro con la castaña no se diera como ella deseaba podría ser una situación incómoda.

Estaba por llamar de nuevo a Draco pero la puerta de su habitación sonó anunciando la cena que pidió al registrarse al entrar al lujoso hotel. Recibió la cena, y mientras se alimentaba con una mano, no podía dejar de leer y releer, una y otra vez la carta donde se anunciaba el área de especialidad de Hermione y su puesto en la catedra. Concentrándose que al día siguiente todo iría bien, o al menos vería de lejos a la chica que nunca logro olvidar, se concentró en dormir un poco y descansar para poder estar atenta en la catedra que tenía por la mañana…

…

Con pesadez corporal se despertó esa mañana muy temprano Pansy, no había podido descansar como querría, pues imaginaba como iniciar una conversación con Hermione y caía en lo mismo, no podía simplemente acercarse a ella, saludarla y comenzar a disculparse, pues la castaña seguramente le cruzaría el rostro a bofetadas como el día que se despidieron.

Después de estar lista para salir, Pansy toma su maletín y se dirige a la parte baja del Hotel pues la compañía donde trabaja le proporciono un transporte para su comodidad por Londres. Llegando al lugar marcado por la invitación, la pelinegra se encontraba en una concurrida universidad, al parecer visitara por importantes e interesados empresarios en los nuevos descubrimientos de los profesores de esa universidad. Sonriente se encamino a su primera parada, la conferencia del tipo Joseph, como ella le bautizo.

Sin ninguna noticia nueva o interesante actividad para la pelinegra trascurrió la primer parte del congreso al que asistía. Cuando noto la hora camino rápidamente hacia el edificio marcado donde Hermione daría su catedra, con los nervios de punta entro temprano a el salón de conferencias, tomo asiento en la parte alta de las gradas, no quería ser reconocida.

No era que hubiera cambiado tanto después del colegio, era que seguía teniendo esa mirada penetrante que parecía atraer la atención de quien la miraba fijamente.

Espero alrededor de 15minutos para que la concurrencia comenzara a aparecer ocupando sus lugares, más de uno de los hombres ahí presentes la miraban curiosos, como no hacerlo si era de las pocas mujeres que estaba en calidad de espectadora al igual que ellos y no de asistente o edecán del staff. Uno de los jóvenes no resistió la tentación y decidió acercarse a la seria pelinegra; la cual estaba sentada cruzada de piernas leyendo la información que le adelantaron sobre el tema que daría Hermione en su Tablet, al sentir a alguien de pie a lado suyo Pansy levanto la mirada incomoda, pues miraba que eran unos finos zapatos cafés los que eran dueños de aquel que osaba interrumpir su obligada lectura distractora.

_- Disculpa –_ dijo cohibido el joven carraspeando un poco para sí mismo en afán de elevar un poco la voz y así atraer la atención de la pelinegra.

_- ¿Si? –_ pregunto fingiendo interés la pelinegra, dirigiéndole al joven una mirada profunda.

- _Yo… tú… quieres…-_ balbuceaba el joven, al levantar el rostro Pansy lo dejo impresionado, sus hermosas y finas facciones le robaron el habla.

Como Pansy bien sabia, parpadearle al chico '_inocentemente'_ le espantaría o se volvería insistente, contaba con que ocurriese lo primero, esta vez acertó; el joven comenzó a tartamudear si articular nada coherente hasta que la pelinegra solo hizo un gesto con su mano alejándole y poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

_- Por todos los cielos…espero no se repita eso – _suspiro molesta volviendo a enfrascarse en su lectura.

Minutos después del incidente con el chico, la chica coordinadora comenzó a invitar a todos los presentes a tomar asiento; pues Hermione estaba por salir a dar su conferencia.

Pansy no sabía si se sentía mareada y falta de aire, por dejar de respirar desde el momento en que vio que la castaña salió de detrás de una mampara a lado del estrado, segura, sonriente y más hermosa que nunca, se notaba que ese tiempo alejada de ella le sentó de maravilla a Hermione, seguía manteniendo un cuerpo de infarto, perfecto como ella, trasero y piernas definidas detrás de ese pantalón negro que usaba, su sonrisa encantadora y un aire aún más intelectual que el reflejaba en sus años de colegio, pues ahora usaba lentes quizá a causa de tanto leer e investigar le hacían resaltar más su intelecto. Era una mujer inteligentemente sexy.

Para molestia de Pansy unos hombres delante de ella comenzaron a susurrar comentarios no muy saludables acerca de la complexión física de la castaña. Suerte para los tipos esos que la castaña comenzó a hablar, logrando que el público centrara su atención en ella, pues Pansy estaba por decirles sus verdades.

_- Buenas tardes a todos comencemos… –_ dijo muy animada y sonriente la castaña, ignorando que en lo alto de las gradas una pelinegra deseaba escuchar todo lo referente a su investigación y al mismo tiempo deseaba que la conferencia terminara.

…

Una vez terminada la ronda de preguntas y respuestas, en la que Pansy estuvo tentada a ponerse de pie y hacerse notar entre el estrado pero al final declino ese pensamiento, la castaña se despidió de su audiencia recibiendo halagos e invitaciones, tanto a investigar y trabajar a lado de importantes firmas empresariales así como propuestas de los tipos presentes. Ella muy amablemente, para gusto de Pansy, se negaba alegando estar ocupada en algo más.

Con lentitud, cuidando que todos salieran de aquel salón, la pelinegra tomaba sus notas y apuntes recabados de esa conferencia, dando una mirada en ángulo de 180 grados, tomo aire y valor bajando las escaleras hasta llegar hasta el estrado donde se encontraba Hermione guardando su laptop y retirando algunos cables que le estorban.

Los jóvenes estudiantes que ayudaban a la castaña se habían retirado ya, escoltando a los presentes a las siguientes actividades que se contemplaban en sus agendas. A dos metros de ella Pansy carraspeo para atraer la atención de la castaña que se encontraba ensimismada en su asunto con sus aparatos.

_- ¿Si? –_ respondió distraída, sin levantar su mirada o girarse en su lugar, agachada Hermione terminaba de desconectar sus aparatos.

_- Vengo a agradecerle maestra Granger –_ respondió como si fuera alguna de las estudiantes de la universidad.

_- ¿Agradecer? – _respondió Hermione sin levantar aun su mirada a aquella quien le hablaba.

_- Si, una vez alguien me dijo que mis notas no eran tan malas en Algebra y resulta que gracias a que me asesoro de manera extraordinaria ahora represento a la constructora más importante de Alemania en Reino unido –_ dijo fingiendo modestia y sonriendo a espaldas de la castaña.

Escuchando las palabras **"Algebra" **y** "me asesoro"** Hermione dejo de golpe de mover lo que estaba haciendo, tensando su espalda e incorporándose poco a poco sin dejar de darle la espalada a su 'desconocida' interlocutora, simplemente susurro – _Pansy_ – abriendo los ojos muy grandes ante la posibilidad de que su ex fuera quien le hablase, este susurro no paso imperceptible a la pelinegra.

_- Wow, después de todos estos años recuerdas aun mi voz –_ dijo Pansy sonriente y con emoción controlada al descubrir que no le había olvidado por completo la castaña.

Lo que dijo esa voz solo confirmo la sospecha de la castaña quien al escuchar la voz de Pansy se gira sobre sus talones encarando de frente a quien le hablaba. Ojos verde intenso, mirada penetrante, con un traje ejecutivo negro a falda, piernas aun hermosas y una figura mucho más atractiva y los mismos labios rojos y carnosos, estaba frente a ella Pansy Parkinson de nuevo. En un acto reflejo, Hermione se abalanzó sonriente sobre Pansy abrazándola con fuerza, dejando confundida a la pelinegra pero no por eso le negó el abrazo a Hermione, se sentía bien tenerle de nuevo en brazos. Correspondió al abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como la castaña comenzaba a alejarse, Pansy lo siguiente no se lo esperaba. Hermione le tomó por sorpresa besándola apasionadamente posando sus manos sobre la cintura de la peligra tocando su cuerpo, recordándolo.

Pansy estaba sorprendida, esperaba recibir de todo, insultos, mal trato, incluso alguna bofetada de la castaña pero hasta el momento tenía todo lo contrario, no es que no lo deseara pero estaba confundida, y no parecía querer demostrárselo a Hermione pues en ningún momento dejo de seguir el desenfreno que presento la castaña hacía con ella.

Comenzando a disminuir la intensidad de sus toques y besos, Hermione comenzó a alejarse de Pansy respirando alterada y entrecortadamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. La pelinegra cada vez estaba más confundida. Apoyándose en el hombro de Pansy, teniéndole abrazada por la cintura, la castaña inhalo profundamente la esencia de esta, sonriente se dispuso a hablar.

_- mmm, aun huele igual de hermoso que antes, pero te has puesto aún más hermosa – _decía Hermione sosteniendo aun por la cintura a la pelinegra.

Sorprendida de la reacción de la castaña, Pansy correspondía emocionada a ese abrazo, acariciando con sus manos la espalda de Hermione, pasando con suavidad sus dedos, identificando cada rincón que tan bien conocía. Abruptamente la castaña se separa de ella observándole con algo de angustia en los ojos. Notando esto la pelinegra se inquietó.

_- ¿Qué pasa Herms? –_ Pregunto preocupada Pansy _– y ¿Qué ha sido esto?_ – sonrió levantando el mentón de Hermione con su mano obligando a esta a mirarle.

_- Yo…me disculpo por lo impulsiva que he sido, es solo que…-_ comenzó a hablar Hermione separándose de Pansy y dándole la espalda, abrazándose a sí misma.

_- ¿Pero porque te disculpas? Si no lo notaste, no me desagrado nada _– dijo sonriendo tras Hermione – _además_ – se acercó abrazándole por la espalda – _todos estos años no hubo un solo día u hora que no te pensara_ – susurro al oído de la castaña provocando en esta un notable escalofrió en esta - _además quien debe pedir perdón aquí…soy yo_ – dijo al final con un sonoro suspiro de inquietud.

Al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra, Hermione se gira de nuevo hacia ella tratando de posar su mirada sobre los verdes orbes de la pelinegra. Al notar que Pansy observaba el suelo de manera nerviosa se atrevió a preguntar.

_- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué me dejaste?_ – soltó al fin Hermione lo que tanto carcomía sus noches de duda.

- _Weasley…- _fue lo que contesto Pansy levantando su mirada.

- _mmm, lo imagine – _dijo pensativa Hermione – _Ronald…bueno el no interesa precisamente en este momento – _sonrió ante sus palabras – _yo…tampoco te olvide – _dijo acunando el rostro de la pelinegra de manera amorosa.

- _¿Sabías que fue él? – _pregunto atenta la pelinegra.

- _Precisamente que fue él no, pero al final el día de nuestra graduación dijiste algo que escuche y me hizo preguntarme si actuabas como tú misma o no – _respondía la castaña avergonzada de su tardía aclaración.

- ¿_Porque no lo hablaste conmigo si lo supiste? Digo, yo no podía hacerlo él me tenía amenazada – _dijo agachando la mirada con molestia al recordar ese momento.

- _¿Amenazada? ¿Con que? Me gustaría saber – _pregunto esperando la respuesta ansiosa la castaña.

Pansy le contó el encuentro que había tenido con el pelirrojo, la manera en que le hizo terminar con ella y el por qué, además de que hizo énfasis en que él podría arruinar la vida de Hermione al contarle de su relación a sus padres con una chica. La castaña escuchaba atenta cada palabra que Pansy decía, podía observar el sufrimiento que le aquejo a la pelinegra en el momento de decidir que lo mejor para ella era estar alejadas una de la otra.

Hermione no supo en que momento dejaron de estar de pie en medio del estrado conversando para pasar a sentarse en la orilla del mismo, habían pasado varias horas hablando pues la luz del sol dejo de entrar por la ventana, con las manos apoyadas en la orilla se sostenían ambas jugando con un movimiento rítmico de sus pies, obviamente era por nerviosismo al hablar como sin nada después de tanto años.

- _Yo… uhm, es muy cierto mis padres me habrían echado - _acepto con una sonrisa nerviosa la castaña – _pero habría preferido eso a estar todos estos años sin ti – _respondió sonriéndole a Pansy.

- _Y yo sé que me habrías respondido eso y no permitiría que fueras infeliz por no estudiar lo que querías – _contesto Pansy mirándola fijamente – _pero bueno aquí estamos hoy, yo… aun no lo creo – _no podía ocultar su emoción de tener de nuevo a Hermione frente a ella.

- _Si, aquí estamos –_ suspirando responde la castaña, recordando que un día estuvo en un salón parecido aprendiendo música a lado de su amada pelinegra.

- _Uhm, me recuerda al salón donde una vez…bueno la primera vez que tú y yo…- _sonreía pícaramente la pelinegra observando en derredor el salón de conferencias donde se encontraban, tan parecido y similar al aula de música de su antiguo colegio.

– _Pansy ¿Puedo preguntar? – _le dijo Hermione sonrojándose ante el recuerdo que menciono Pansy, claro que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

_- Lo que quieras saber castaña – _asintió Pansy.

- _Eres…tú… ¿cuándo te vas? – _dijo al fin _– ¿Tienes o estas con alguien?_ - sin saber que preguntar primero Hermione.

Con una sonrisa enorme y una pequeña risa Pansy le respondía a la nerviosa castaña –_ me voy en dos días, regreso a Alemania –_ contestaba –_ si tuviera una razón por la cual no volver… me quedaría aquí a trabajar para mi constructora desde Londres y nunca pude olvídate – _susurro lo último tan cerca del oído derecho de Hermione que pudo sentir como la respiración de la castaña se alteraba con rapidez.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que dijo Pansy, ella estaba ahí por Hermione y no se iría sin saber si tenía alguna oportunidad a lado de ella de nuevo. Sin poder contenerse la castaña volvió a su ronda de preguntas esperando respuestas.

- _Si yo te lo pido… ¿te quedarías a mi lado? – _pregunto directa y sin escalas a la pelinegra.

Sorprendida por la pregunta de Hermione asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y para su asombro la castaña acorto la distancia entre ellas besándole ella por segunda vez esa noche.

- _Nunca debí dejar que te fueras – _decía Hermione entre besos comenzando a bajarlos por el cuello de la pelinegra – _debí intuir que Ron tenía algo que ver – _seguía hablando sin dejar de besarla, bajando sus manos hasta la blusa de botones que llevaba la pelinegra, la cual le sostuvo las manos apoyando su frente contra la de Hermione respirando con dificultad al igual que la chica frente a ella.

- _No es que no considere uhm…sexy revivir la escena del salón de música en Hogwarts – _dijo risueña Pansy – _pero no creo que sea del todo agradable para tu reputación si alguien nos viera o encontrara aquí en ESTA situación – _dijo acentuando y señalando las manos de Hermione tocándole los pechos.

Con una risa nerviosa y muy a regañadientes la castaña solo beso con ternura a Pansy alejándose de ella lentamente. Asintiendo ante la prudencia de la pelinegra, Hermione se puso de pie invitándola a seguirle tendiéndole la mano; ante lo que Pansy sonriente y curiosa le tomo de la misma.

- _¿A dónde me llevas Herms? – _pregunta curiosa la Pelinegra, siguiendo el camino que Hermione surcaba atravesando el edificio, saliendo de este y entrando a lo que parece ser el área de oficinas docentes.

Y en efecto, la pelinegra confirma que estaban encaminándose hacia el área de los maestros de esa universidad. Con premura la castaña se adelanta a abrir la puerta amablemente a Pansy; quien sonriente entra observando todo con curiosidad. Desorden, libros y notas sobre el escritorio, la pelinegra sonrió ante la posibilidad de lanzar todo al suelo y tomar a hemiono ahí mismo sobre el elegante escritorio.

En silencio la castaña cerro la pesada puerta de madera tras ella y asegurándose de que había puesto el pestillo, atrancado la chapa y pasado una cadena que evitara adentrar intrusos, se acercó por detrás a Pansy quien estaba curioseando con lentitud cada detalle de aquel lugar, no pensaba dejar un minuto más para tomar a quien por años no pudo tener a su lado.

Con suma delicadeza la castaña comenzó a besar la parte posterior de cuello de Pansy, arrancándole varios suspiros sofocados, sonriente Hermione le susurra al oído – _Descuida cielo, la institución estará vacía hasta mañana a las 6 am…tenemos mi oficina para las dos toda la noche tranquilas – _termina mordiendo levemente la oreja de la pelinegra haciendo que a esta la recorriera un escalofrió de deseo instantáneo.

Sonriente Pansy, comenzó a cooperar tranquila pues nadie irrumpiría en ese lugar por un buen rato. Dejándose hacer por la castaña, quien recorría con destreza su cuerpo por la espalda, tocando con sus manos y uñas desde su cuello y hombros hasta llegar un poco más debajo de su trasero, pero al llegar a este azoto una sonora nalgada en el logrando sacar un alarido de placer nada silencioso de Pansy. Presta, Hermione giro a Pansy encarándola a ella para así comenzar una guerra de besos contra los labios de la pelinegra, guerra pues era una lucha silenciosa por el control y dominio de la situación, ninguna quería ceder pero disfrutaban sobremanera estar en esa lucha que llevaría seguramente a la mejor y más sexy de las 'derrotas'.

Sonriente y sin dejar de besarse, Hermione empujaba contra su cuerpo a Pansy haciendo que esta cayese sentada sobre un sofá de piel que tenía su oficina para los invitados, para después sentarse a horcadas sobre la pelinegra haciendo que su reacción fuera inmediata. Sin contenerse a meditarlo ni un segundo, con desesperación y deseo comenzó Pansy a desabotonar la blusa de la castaña, quería hacer saltar los botones pero algo dentro de ella le recordó que lo más probable era que por la mañana los fuera a necesitar, así que puso manos a la obra, terminando su tarea la castaña cooperaba elevando los brazos para así ayudar a sacar de ella la prenda que en ese momento más que verse bien le estorbaba. Teniéndola sobre ella Pansy admiraba el dorso semi-cubierto de la castaña, llevaba un sostén rojo que contrastaba con la claridad de su piel….con un profundo suspiro de ansiedad, paso sus manos por sobre los senos de la castaña acariciándola lentamente, logrando que esta ante la caricia echara atrás su cabeza disfrutando del contacto.

La pelinegra comenzó a besar el borde de la ropa interior de Hermione arrancando murmullos y sonidos placenteros de ella, pasando sus manos a su espalda comenzó a desabrochar el sostén con rapidez, la castaña sonriente lo saco fuera y Pansy la contemplaba embelesada, con ansia y un infinito deseo que solo su castaña era capaz de comprender.

Hermione estaba feliz, sonreía contra los labios de la pelinegra pues comenzó a besarla acercando su dorso contra ella, desesperada por sentir más contacto comenzó a mover su cadera contra el regazo de Pansy, en medio de gemidos la pelinegra se deshacía de sus propias ropas ayudada por la castaña, blusa, sostén, zapatillas todo fuera en cuestión de segundos. Hermione se puso de pie desabotonando sus pantalones, quedando únicamente con una diminuta prenda triangular sobre su piel. Aquella visión le robo el aliento a la pelinegra, pues parecía que la prenda llamaba a ser desenvuelta cual regalo, ya que estaba anudada de manera que Pansy tomo ambos listones con sus dedos con sus manos, tirando lentamente de ellos, dejando caer al suelo la penda que con facilidad salió de su portadora.

Pansy comenzó a besar el vientre de la castaña que estaba de pie frente a ella, comenzando a bajar poco a poco esta le detuvo.

_- Shh, tienes algo que necesitas quitarte _– susurro sensualmente refiriéndose a la falda que aun portaba la pelinegra.

Sonriente la pelinegra se incorporó sobre sus pies, sacando su falda seguida de sus bragas dejando ver la perfección y delicadez de su cuerpo a Hermione. Con un enorme suspiro de ansiedad, la costaba se acercó a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarle de nuevo, sintiendo su piel contra la suya comenzó a subir sus manos tocando la suavidad del cuerpo de Pansy, recordando cada milímetro del mismo. Llego a su trasero y nuevamente le soltó una nalgada, ante lo cual la pelinegra sonreía descaradamente. Ayudando a la pelinegra a recostarse sobre el sofá, Hermione se posiciono sobre ella comenzando a bajar sus besos desde sus labios hasta más al sur, donde la pelinegra perdía la cordura, donde ella sabía que sus labios eran mejor que bienvenidos.

Sintiendo como los labios y boca de Hermione se acercaban peligrosamente a su intimidad la pelinegra comenzaba sentir necesidad en sus senos, al parecer la castaña lo supo.

- _Tócate para mí_ – susurro suavemente enterrando con ansiedad su rostro en la intimidad de la pelinegra. La cual, al sentir la lengua y labios de Hermione tocando y delineando cada rincón de su cuerpo, desde la entrada hasta su clítoris no pudo hacer más que caso a la invitación que tan incitante dejo dicha al inicio Hermione.

Minutos o segundos después, la pelinegra perdió la noción de su tiempo al sentir los movimientos de Hermione en ella estaba a nada de llegar a la cima, con curiosidad bajo un poco la mirada al sentir solo una de las manos de la castaña apretando su muslo derecho, preguntándose qué haría con la otra para encontrarse con la visión de Hermione tocándose a sí misma mientras tenía sus labios y lengua ocupándose de llevar a Pansy al mejor de sus placeres.

Sintiendo la castaña como Pansy comenzaba a tensarse a causa de su inminente orgasmo se alejó de ella para con destreza colocarse sobre ella y así poder acompañarla en el viaje al lugar más recóndito, solo explorado por los verdaderos amantes; el amante físico- sentimental.

Las uñas en su espalda y la enorme mordida en el hombro que recibió Hermione le indicaron que Pansy estaba experimentando algo inaudito, sin quedarse atrás la alcanzo en cuestión de microsegundos tensándose sobre ella acompañándola en la experiencia más placentera de su vida en muchos años.

Con suavidad se acercó un poco a los labios de la pelinegra besándolos de nuevo, con pasión y deseo, para hacerse a un lado acomodarse a lado de está logrando darle la espalda para sentir como Pansy le rodeaba desde esa posición con sus brazos. Al fin ambas se sentían completas.

La pelinegra sostenía a Hermione por la espalda, apoyando su mentón sobre el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de esta, pegándola más a su cuerpo apretando contra si a Hermione. Ninguna decía nada, Pansy tenía miedo de romper tan bella atmosfera, no necesitaba de palabras lo que ocurrió en esa oficina era la prueba de que su castaña siempre la había necesitado. Fue Hermione quien rompió el cómodo silencio.

**_- _**_Yo siempre me pregunte porque no llegaba el chico adecuado, antes de conocerte, porque con ninguno sentí nada, pensé que no era normal, que algo estaba mal en mi…pero ahora entiendo todo…mi cuerpo, mi mente, estaban esperando por ese alguien…tu mi amor, te amo Pansy Parkinson – _Dijo la castaña con voz soñolienta, pero con una sonrisa que indicaba total armonía con el momento que vivía.

_- Y aunque siempre quise borrar lo que sentía por ti, no puedo más, te amo Hermione, **mi** Hermione Granger – _le susurro respondiéndole al oído a su castaña – _me alegra tanto haber sido tan cabezota con algebra _– dijo acariciando a la castaña hasta que casi cae dormida entre sus brazos.

- _Y a mí que hayas chocado contra mí en aquel pasillo por 'accidente' – _respondió Hermione con los ojos cerrados, indicando que le seguía escuchando.

- _Te amo Hermione Granger - _susurro de nuevo al iodo de Hermione la pelinegra.

- _Y yo te amo a ti Pansy Parkinson, ahora duerme que mañana tengo que explicar porque hay una persona de más en mi oficina –_ decía con una sonrisa en el rostro la castaña.

- _Hermione…- _respondió Pansy controlando una risa burlesca que purgaba por salir.

- _Dime cielo – _contesto con voz adormilada Hermione.

- _¡Mañana es sábado! – _le recordó Pansy comenzando a reírse con todo lo que tenía.

Comenzando a reír por su falta de atención hacia el día que vivía; la castaña acompañaba en su burla a Pansy, pues el hecho que olvidara eso significaba que su vida estaba de nuevo completa, ya asistirían a la reunión con sus amigos, ya vería que hacer con la chica de la limpieza temprano en la mañana, por ahora disfrutaría a su pelinegra y por nada del mundo dejaría que se fuera de su lado.

...

_**¡FIN!  
**_

* * *

**_Bueno nenas, esto es todo por parte de "El teorema de Pitagoras" _****_Para mi ha sido y sera un honor leer y seguir leyendo sus comentarios y opiniones sobre esta historia, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRLA, me divertí muchísimo escribiéndola, fue rápida y entregada, Gracias de nuevo!_**

**_Espero leer sus opiniones sobre el final, _****_Besos wapas, estaré esperando el leerlas!_**

**_No se olviden que estoy por publicar mi nueva historia..._**

**_Han _****_Elegido Fleur-mione y yo las complazco!_**

**_Gracias de nuevo por leer mis locuras y nos veos en el proximo FIC!_**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
